You are my sunshine
by LerDan
Summary: When the dark times are looming over the both teenage boys, they find comfort in each other...but not everything is as good, as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello_. How are you all? Me good :)

The amount of love and respect and reviews that I have received for my Remus/Hermione fiction was so overwhelming that I just…I love you guys!

This is Drarry, a big shout out to my Drarry fans all over the world for giving me an inspiration to write this, thank you guys. So, yeah, this is Drarry. Uhm…it will start dark-ish, and it's at HBP era (yay, I don't know if I'll write about the bathroom scene, but yay HBP!) but soon you'll find yourself in arms of blissful Drarry sweetness. When I say soon, I mean soon!

I don't think that there will be lots of talk about emotions and stuff; it's rough and straight to the point.

**Pairs:** Draco/Harry (YESH!), Hermione/Severus (eventually), Ron/Lavender, Neville/Luna, Dean/Ginny, eventually Dean/Seamus.

**WARNINGS:** sex, oral sweetness, rimming, mentions of past violent acts, etc.  
><strong>New WARNING: <strong>Mpreg  
>I don't know if I'll let you know when will be the sex scenes in the story, but you've been warned for now.<p>

**Music:** there will be some :)

I'd like to receive any kind of reviews; I'm ready to get flames(I know that I have LOTS OF HATERS!), and contractive criticism will be appreciative, but I know what I'm writing and I don't think that I will change the plot-line of the story. I know how it will develop or how it will end. *psst* there will be a sequel too :D

This had been beta'd by my best friend; we make it as readable as possible, if you don't like that, well you know what to do: LEAVE.

If you won't like anything that might be going on in the story, I don't really care. You've been warned beforehand…

And I'm really, really nervous about your reaction, because I know how harsh some people can be!

**NOTE:**the story will be updated once a week, it will be on Fridays at almost midnight (where I live). Yes, I know I'm evil, but meh, it'll give me time to write the other chapters, and once I'm done I will update as quickly as I can, so don't kill me.

PS: a book cover also :3

deviantart art/You-are-my-sunshine-294486655

_Now read, review and enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"Don't you understand Hermione? It was a ceremony. He is one of them," said Harry to Hermione and Ron as they headed towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Hogwarts Express. They were just passing the beautiful mountains of Scotland; it was a very beautiful sunny afternoon. The trio were sitting in a compartment all by themselves, discussing non-other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"He is one of what?" asked Ron, confused.

"Harry's thinking that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater," said Hermione, a small disbelieving chuckle leaving her lips.

"You are mad," commented Ron lightly and bit into his chocolate frog.

"He is a Death Eater. I know what I saw. I'm positive that he is one of them. I can even feel it," said Harry and looked at them pleadingly, "And his father is a Death Eater. He has to be one of them, right?"

"Harry, your hatred towards Malfoy is almost blinding. Don't let the hatred get into your rational mind," said Hermione leaning closer to Harry and taking his hand in hers, forcing him to look at her face, as he turned his face towards the window, making a 'tsk'ing noise. Harry was about to answer Hermione, the door to their compartment slid open and in walked; Neville, Luna and to Harry's displeasure Ginny.

"Hey guys," said Neville and sat beside Ron, looking a bit shaken, "We couldn't find a free compartment. Everywhere is full, and wherever we turn everyone's looking at us like we are some kind of a hero or something."

"Well, it's understandable, isn't it?" said Luna peering into her bag, looking for…God only knows what. When everyone gave her a blank look, she shrugged and lightly said, "We were with Harry last year, didn't we?" she sat closer to the door, and there was left one seat between Harry and Luna. Ginny took the opportunity to take that seat.

Harry looked out of the window and grimaced as he felt her seat closer to comfort right beside him. The talk started to continue to the part of the same boring questions how their summers were, what they did, and etc. It was a good thing that they weren't asking how his summer was, because he didn't want them to look at him in pity. He didn't like to be pitied. And then once again, they all started talking about what happened in June, and Harry felt his throat thickening with overwhelmed emotions. His beloved Godfather was murdered, and he had seen it happening. It wasn't a pleasant thing to think about right now, so he closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering, steadying breath.

"Yeah, it was really awful," he heard Neville say, "I mean, that man, Black I mean, he's been really good with us. He helped us. And I don't understand why Professor Lupin looked so sad, and…hey, Harry, are you alright?" he asked as he saw Harry's face considerably paled.

No, he was not alright. He felt someone take his hand in theirs. He frowned and looked at his hand which was in his lap, he looked at the hand in his like it somehow offended him, and he turned his head to the owner of the hand and bit back a disgusted expression at bay. It was Ginny, Ginny taking his hand in hers, giving him comfort. He didn't need her comfort. He didn't like the feeling of her hand on his. Ginny was more like a sister for him, than someone else to whom he could go out with. He shook his hand out of her grasp and sprung to his feet.

"I need some air," he declared and took his Invisibility Cloak out of his truck. Everyone looked at him puzzled, as he without waiting an answer from them walked out of the compartment, and slamming the door after him.

He heard Neville ask Hermione if Harry was ok, and she said that he was. But he wasn't. He bloody wasn't OK. He needed some air, right fucking now. So without thinking further he started to walk towards the end of the Hogwarts Express. Every single head turned as he passed by their compartments, followed by whispers and giggles. He wanted nothing more than to hide, and with a jolt he now realized that he'd taken his Cloak with him. Brilliant.

Now, safely under the Cloak he walked his way down the aisle, looking into the compartments here and there, not paying really much of an attention who was in them. But when he walked into the side of the Slytherin's boot, he stopped short as he saw a shockingly white blond hair sitting alone in one of the compartments. The first thing that Harry saw on Draco Malfoy's face was the blank expression followed swiftly by the sadness of his eyes. Harry frowned and peered more closely at Malfoy, realizing a minute later then he had pressed his face to the small window of the compartment and his nose was flat to his face, and it was a really uncomfortable thing to do, to tell you the truth. So he backed away slightly and looked at his face again.

Malfoy looked older somehow, not the Malfoy Harry knew. He had this darker looks to him; his face was the same pointy one, but it held sadness to it too, he was wearing black suit, which Harry idly thought suited Malfoy. Trust Malfoy to work a color on himself that would make anyone shudder with raw jealousy. It wasn't the fact that he was looking darker, it was the fact the he was alone in his compartment.

But was this sadness?

Harry never saw another expression on Malfoy other than rage, a sneer, and a smirk. This expressionless expression, the sadness, was unnerving. It really was. What was really wrong with him?

Harry jerked back slightly, realizing that he'd been standing in a deserted hallway, watching his rival brooding to himself. He shook his head lightly, he re-adjusted his Cloak once again and wanted to walk away to the point where he knew that held a small balcony, and he could've gotten his fresh air and walked back to his friends. But here he was, looking at Malfoy.

He had changed. Like Harry himself; why he had changed, was a mystery to Harry. True, some of it was due to Sirius's death in the summer, 2 months ago, but there was something else too, but what it was he didn't know. He just hoped he'd find out soon. Now, was not the time of thinking about himself, it was Malfoy's time. And why was he thinking about Malfoy anyway? He cursed under his breath and re-adjusted his Cloak.

He was about to turn and go when Malfoy did something that froze Harry in mid-step. His breathing changed rapidly, more ragged then before, and he paled considerably. Heart beating wildly in his rib-cage he re-took his previous place by the window. Malfoy was tracing a finger inside of his wrist; on his left side. Exactly where the Dark Mark was. Harry held his breath in anticipation, waiting for Malfoy to do something; roll up his sleeves, or something. He wanted a proof that Malfoy really was a Death Eater. He had to be a Death Eater, or he wouldn't be touching that place, would he?

Harry frowned. But what if he truly wasn't branded yet? He backed away from the door again, re-adjusted his Cloak and left the broody Draco bloody Malfoy to his own thoughts and world.

Little did Harry know, as he walked away Draco Malfoy himself looked up at the door, where mere seconds before Harry had been standing under the Cloak.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was buzzing with the students. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards their usual seat in the middle of the long table; Harry facing Ron and Hermione and to his discomfort the Slytherin table. He scanned the Slytherins, acting normal as if he was just looking around, but he was actually searching for the shocking-white blond hair. What surprised him that he had seen his group of friends, but he wasn't with them. What surprised him even, when Malfoy walked through the door and sat a little away from his friends, keeping mostly to himself.<p>

Now Harry could see him clearly, he was thinner, tired and looked almost exhausted. Harry frowned yet again, and wondered what really had happened to Malfoy. He was once again watching him as he sat there, his right hand propped under his chin, gazing at the turkey that was right in front of him, looking as delicious as Harry could remember it, but he wasn't eating, nor conversing with his friends.

A laughter from his left side, distracted him momentarily and turned to watch as Seamus, Merlin knows how, exploded the goblet full of Pumpkin juice. Harry smiled despite of himself. Everyone started to tease and mock Seamus for his clumsiness and Seamus took it all in with a smile and comments of his own.

Harry sensed prickle of unease, like someone was watching him. He turned his head to his right and saw that Ginny was talking to her friends and was looking at him from the corner of her eye, but it wasn't her; Harry was sure of it. He looked at the Slytherin table again and his breath left him completely.

Draco Malfoy was watching Harry with so many emotions in his eyes, on his blank face, that Harry shuddered lightly. Harry tried to look away, but the look on Malfoy's eyes held him in his place. The steel-grey eyes were glistening with something akin to…dare he says, pleading. Malfoy was pleading with Harry about something that he couldn't and wouldn't know. And it didn't matter if Malfoy was pleading with him or he wasn't feeling well, or whatever, Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy and that was it.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice shook him out of his thoughts, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked; now his gaze landing on Hermione's concerned one.

She changed a glance with Ron and said, "You were glaring, like, if I hadn't talk to you, you'd've spit fire. Harry, what is it?"

"I…nothing, it's nothing. Really. I just-" Harry got distracted once again, as Malfoy gave up on his meal and walked out of the Great Hall; shoulders hunched, face as sad and gaunt as Harry ever saw him. Harry cleared his throat once again and looked back at Ron and Hermione who were peering at Harry like he had gone mad. "I need some air."

It seemed a really good excuse for him, because Ron gave him a small meek smile and Hermione nodded in understanding. He walked out of the Hall, out of the Entrance Hall and into the light night air, trying not to think about Ron and Hermione's sympathetic faces. He heaved a great sigh of relief as the cool air hit his face. He loved this; the night, the moon, the stars. He swallowed hard as he saw the Dog Star shining merrily. Harry felt his throat tighten at the thought of his Sirius. It was so strange without him. Harry never felt this alone in his entire life.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, looking at the Dog Star, but he felt the prickle of the same unease as he felt in the Great Hall. He turned and looked around himself, there, in the dark shadowy corner. The person shifted a bit, and Harry felt the same anger bubbling inside of him as he noticed the blond hair. Malfoy was spying on him. Harry started to angrily storm his way towards him.

"What the fuck you are doing Malfoy?" Harry snapped at him as he neared the impassive blond. The said blond just looked at him, which seemed to flare Harry's simmering anger, "Don't you dare stand there looking bored, tell me what the fuck do you want from me?"

Malfoy still looking at him, moved away from the wall and started to slowly, walk towards Harry; peering at him from low-hooded eyes, like a snake. Harry, taking a step back, moved his hand towards his wand. Harry didn't like the glimmer that shone in Malfoy's eyes; it was really unnerving and unsettling. "M-Malfoy? What are you doing?" he pointed his wand at Malfoy, as he slowly moved closer to Harry. "Back off," it really was eerie seeing Malfoy like this.

Then Malfoy lunged forward, seized Harry by his arms and slammed him to the wall. Harry's vision blurred and his wand hand slacked a bit. He groaned as his back made contact to the cold wall, painfully. Then there was Malfoy's hot breath, tickling his earlobe and the side of his neck, he shuddered. "If you'll ever, _ever_ as much as a blink an eyebe in my way, or spy on me-"

"I didn't-" started Harry, and he felt a cold fear run down his spine as Malfoy slammed a fist on the wall, close to his head. Harry's eyes widened as he watched Malfoy's lip curl.

"-you'll wish you've never been born, understand?" Malfoy finished as if he'd never got violet just seconds ago. Harry shaking with fear, now anger all gone, he nodded very slowly. "Good," Malfoy growled in his ear once again. He lingered there for mere seconds, but it felt like hours for Harry, and with another hot breath on his neck, there was left only the cold night air, as Harry so wanted to breath. But he could only smell Malfoy's strong, rich cologne now. He took another shuddering breath and slid down the wall, sitting on the cool stone floor he looked down at his knees which he unconsciously brought to his chest. He took another steadying breath and looked up at the night sky; filled with endless stars. Harry bit his lip in anxiousness as the tears wanted nothing more than to spill out of his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Potions. First thing in the morning and it's with Slytherins. Brilliant," said Hermione bitterly as she bit into her toast, "it's a good thing that we have a new Professor, isn't it? Good morning, Ronald," she added in her small morning rant, as Ron yawned wildly and sat right beside her. He granted in his own way of greeting. "Anyway, it's a good thing that Professor Snape got what he wanted, isn't it? I mean, he can't act all broody and snap at us at every awakening moment, can he? I mean, yes we will see him in DADA class, and yes he will still be the same Professor we all know, but-"<p>

"Hermione, I really, really must ask you to…to just be quiet for one second," said Harry, sleepily.

"Hear, hear," added Ron through another yawn.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it when you…talk," said Harry, hardly realizing what he was saying through a sleep foggy mind, "But I'd really would like it if you just stopped talking, right about now. Thanks."

Hermione looked startled, but then in closer inspection of Harry's features, she understood that he hadn't slept a blink the night before. "Oh," she breathed out and buried her nose into her Potions book, reading away in high speed.

Harry sighed in relief and tried to eat his eggs, but found it too tasteless. Instead he took a sip of his tea and looked around the Great Hall, noting that the students had energy in themselves to still laugh and talk about their holidays. Unconsciously he moved his gaze towards the Slytherin table, seeing Malfoy's friends sitting together chatting their morning's away and there was Malfoy again, sitting away from his friends; looking at Harry.

As their gazes met, Harry felt as if a cold bucket of water has been turned on his head. He shuddered in fear, again, as he remembered what happened last night just outside the Front Door. He swallowed hard and tried to not to stare at Malfoy, but he couldn't. He bloody couldn't. He, Malfoy, seemed to have something inside of him that left Harry so breathless and with fear after him.

What the fuck was really going on? They were enemies. And they'd been enemies from first year, what was so different about this year though?

"Harry?" Ron called out to him and he shook his head lightly, looking at Ron, "Potions, mate," he said and Harry nodded, taking his bag from the floor and shouldering it, they made their way towards the Potions classroom in the dungeons.

"Hey, are you going to apply for the Quidditch tryouts this year?" Harry asked Ron, trying to clear his mind off Malfoy and concentrating on more important subj

"I think I will, I don't know. I mean," Ron frowned and looked down, "I was hell last year, wasn't I?"

"No, you were brilliant. Though I'm sorry I haven't been there to see your spectacular saves that everyone's still talking about."

Ron blushed a bit at the small compliment from his friend, and shrugged, "I already told you that it was good. And Hagrid needed your help. Besides, you'll be captain this year for our team, and I'm sure there will be some competition for the place of a Keeper, won't it?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, and I hope I'll get the best. Which in my eyes; you are good at Keeping."

They walked down the stairs to the classroom, still talking about Quidditch, Hermione was reading her Potions book, brow furrowed. They stopped right in front of the classroom door and Hermione closed her book with a snap.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "it's just; I don't know who'll be the new Professor now. I mean, will he be good like Professor Snape, or no?"

"Who cares, Hermione?" said Ron, "As long as it's not Snape, I don't really care who the new Professor will be."

Hermione's frown deepened but she didn't say anything; instead she hugged her Potions book to her and waited for the door to open. Harry looked around; most of the Slytherins were there already, but the one Slytherin he was thinking wasn't there. He mentally slapped him to even thinking about it. _Stop thinking_, he told himself firmly and leaned up the wall and looked down at his shoes. The door opened and the students walked into the classroom. They all scattered around, sitting at their favorite places and talking to themselves in excitement, waiting for their new professor come in.

"Settle down, settle down," they all heard their new Professor's voice coming from his office, "I'll be out in a minute."

_Well, _thought Harry,_ it wasn't cold and menacing as Snape's voice was._ And they waited patiently to see who he was. Moments later the door to the office opened and out walked a very large fat man, with a little to nothing neck and with a very bushy mustache which looked like Uncle Vernon's.

"Morning, class," he boomed, his voice loud and clear. "I'm Professor Slughorn, your new Potions teacher. Now, we'll have a small QA with you all and start to brew the first Advanced Potion of the year." And the class started.

Slughorn was really good, and knew what he was saying to the students. Everyone had a chance to answer some of the questions, much to Hermione's dismay. She was used to answering everything the teacher asked, and even though Snape never really picked her when he needed an answer, it was still shocking to see this. Everybody hated Snape, well, only Slytherins didn't.

Malfoy walked in minutes late. He gave Slughorn a look with raised eyebrow and Slughorn only waved his hand at him, indicating him to take his seat. Malfoy sat the back of the classroom.

They were going to brew the Potion that was so commonly known as The Draught of Living Death. Currently Slughorn was explaining about asphodel and wormwood, which they were going to use in the potion. And then Slughorn did the unthinkable.

"As you all already know that it's a dangerous potion, in its own way, I'm going to pair all of you and you'll be working with each other till the end of the term, is that clear?" said Slughorn and everyone waited for him to continue, "Now, Finnigan with Goyle, Thomas with Crabbe, Weasley with Zabini, Granger with Parkinson," there was an inaudible grown from every student as they shuffled to get to their new lab-partner, "Longbottom with Nott, Potter with Malfoy," and Harry's heart sank.

Why, oh why did he have to be paired with the least person he didn't want to be paired?

Harry huffed out a breath and gathering his books and notes he walked towards the back of the classroom. He dumped his everything on the table, sat on his chair with another huff and tried so hard to not feel the heat that was coming off the blond haired git that was sitting right beside him, so he did the only thing that seemed rational at this moment; he opened his book and turned to page ten. He blinked several times to adjust his vision.

This year, Harry wasn't going to take Potions because he didn't get enough marks for the advanced class, so when McGonagall told him that he was going to take it he was surprised and unprepared for it. McGonagall gave him the old battered Potions book and told him to use it till he could send an order to Flourish and Blotts for his Potions book. Harry reluctantly took the book, and since last night he didn't open it. It was battered, dog-earned and very old. It seemed like it hadn't been open till the last time it had been used.

Harry turned the book around and flipped open the last page. At the small side of the book was written:

_This is the property of the_

_Half-Blood Prince_

Harry frowned, whoever the Half-Blood Prince was, he was an idiot to write something in the book. Harry sighed once again, and flipped it open to page ten once again. Writing out the ingredients from it he felt Malfoy stir right beside him, and cleared his throat. Harry looked at him and carefully masked his face. What did he want?

"Potter, the both of us know that I'm good at Potions," Harry held back a snort, "So, I think it'd be wise if you'd go and get the ingredients, I'll get the cauldron to heat up. Then you'll chop them for me and I'll add them into the cauldron. Now, get to work." Malfoy's voice was calm and measured and Harry found himself doing what Malfoy had told him to do.

He scrambled up to his feet and walked towards the store room, collecting the ingredients he walked back to his table with Malfoy, who was heating up their cauldron, and they started to work.

Half-way through the process, Harry was trying to cut his Sopophorous bean, but it kept slipping away from under the knife, he huffed out an angry breath. Not only the heat from the classroom and from his robes was getting on his nerve, and the fact that he couldn't cut the bean he felt extremely stupid. And Malfoy was watching him with the same expression like before; his face blank, eyes filled with emotions.

"Damn it," Harry cursed under his breath as the bean once again slipped away.

"What are you doing Potter? I need that bean now," murmured Malfoy, peering down into the cauldron.

"I'd give it to you if I could cut it," he snapped. With the back of his hand he brushed away his hair and wiped the sweat off from his forehead. He sighed and regained his calm composure, "In the book it clearly says that it has to be cut, but the previous owner-"

"Previous owner?" Malfoy cut him-off in mid-sentence, looking puzzled.

"Erm.." Harry looked at his face, so unfazed from the heat and the mess that everyone was feeling. And right next to him Harry looked like shit. He shook his head lightly and said, "Yeah, I wasn't going to take Potions this year, I thought I didn't pass, but apparently I did." Harry stopped short and thought of this bizarre situation. Harry Potter was having a civil conversation with non-other than Draco Malfoy. He shook his head again, and continued, "Anyway, in this book it's written that we'll have to crush it, not cut it. It'll release the juices more."

Malfoy furrowed his brow and took the book from Harry. He read the instructions and indicated Harry to do as the book said. Harry did. And it indeed released more juice.

After that the both of them started to use Harry's book for instructions and, at the end of the lesson, they waited with baited breath as Malfoy quickly stirred the cauldron. This was the final stage. The Potion was clear lilac; they had to stir it till it turned into clear water color.

According to the book they had to stir it counterclockwise. But the previous owner of the book wrote they ought to add a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir. Harry held his breath as Malfoy did as was instructed. The effect was immediate. The potion turned into clear pink.

Harry swallowed hard as he saw the concentration on Malfoy's face; how sure his hand moved over the cauldron, how he counted the stirs under his breath, lips moving with the number. Then those lips turned upward into a small triumph smirk. The damned potion turned into clear water, what they were heading for. Malfoy looked at Harry as Slughorn called the class to stop. Their eyes met. Harry swallowed hard again, his breathing leaving him once again. So many emotions, so much heat in one gaze; and Harry was the first one to break their 'connection'.

"Don't tell anyone about this book," murmured Malfoy, his lips barely moving, as Slughorn made his way towards them.

First time in history, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had a class together. And no one was harmed.


	2. Chapter 2

_you are all un-enthusiastic, but I will continue this story because of small amount of people who wanted to read it.  
><em>_now, enjoy..._

**Chapter 2:**

Malfoy looked like shit two weeks later in the morning when they were having breakfast. Hermione was talking, again, but this time Harry didn't tell her to shut up, because it kept her busy with Ron, which meant Ron was busy too. So Harry had all the time he wanted and carefully watched Malfoy. Yes, he looked the same, ten-times worse than he had seen him a week before. After their small conversation in Potions, Malfoy seemed to go back to his old self; snappish, sneering at everything that moved or his face would be the perfect mask of indifference.

But on the bright side, Malfoy didn't do anything funny towards Harry. Which was good, really good. So Harry ate his breakfast, without feeling sick. He even laughed with his friends and made a small talk with Neville, which seemed to be quite distracted with someone who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Why don't you already make the first move, Neville?" asked Harry, and Hermione stopped talking altogether and waited for Neville to speak.

"F-first move? For what?" he blushed when Harry pointedly looked at him. "I…it's not like that Harry, and you know it. We are just friends."

"Just friends, ha! My arse. Neville, you are quivering after her. Come on," encouraged him Harry, clapping him on the shoulder.

"No, I-I can't," Neville stammered.

"Do you want me to talk to her first?" asked Hermione kindly. Neville shook his head looking green.

"What's up?" asked Seamus, as he and Dean sat beside them.

"We are telling Neville to do his first move on…" Hermione jerked her head towards the Ravenclaw, where the blond haired girl was sitting.

"You're talking about Luny Lovegood?" asked Dean, and he nudged his knee with Harry's indicating him to look at Neville's face.

Neville turned scarlet with anger and mumbled, "Don't call her that."

"Neville is in love…" Seamus stated the obvious. They all broke into giggles as Neville's face turned crimson.

"I hate you all," he mumbled once again, not meaning it obviously, shouldered his bag and walked away from them.

"Aw come on, mate!" Ron called after him.

"Come back, Neville, we are sorry," said Seamus, though he couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. But he didn't come back, so they all lapsed into silence. Dean and Seamus were still chuckling under their breath as Ginny joined them.

"Morning all, what's up?" she asked as she looked at their flushed faces. She turned to Dean as he started to tell her what had happened minutes back.

Harry looked away from them and focused on his breakfast, Hermione resumed her talking, and Harry really tried to pay attention of what she was talking. It was about DADA, that much was obvious, but other than that he lost it again. She had been talking about DADA a lot this week and about Professor Snape too. Ugh.

Harry looked down at his watch; it was time for their DADA lesson. He shouldered his bag and with his friends walked out of the Great Hall, up the staircases, and towards their classroom. He looked at Hermione and saw that her cheeks were flushed a bit, and she was biting her lower lip; clearly nervous. Harry frowned. He knew that her and Ron were just friends, but getting this kind of a reaction out of her for a class, was really strange for him.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, his voice light; almost conversational.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes…" she squeaked and entered the classroom, and walked determinedly to the front of the class.

Harry shook his head, his lips curling up in amusement. He was about to enter the classroom himself, when he was roughly shoved away from the door and into the dark alcove of the wall.

"He-!" he barely had time to shout when a firm hand was placed on his mouth. A body heat was pressing him up against the wall, making him squirm. It was dark and he couldn't see who it was.

"I told you not to look at me, didn't I? Potter!" said a voice close to his ear, making him shiver with fear.

"mmph…" he tried to answer but the hold on his mouth tightened. He was breathing hard and fast. His cheeks flushed.

"What Potter? Cat got your tongue?" said the voice again. It was Malfoy. Damn him. Harry groaned as he tried to move away from the offending hand, but found it unmoving from his mouth. "If you think for one moment, that I'm going to let you look at me _that_ way once again, you'll be sorry. You'll be really, really sorry. Get this line into you thick head, and leave me the fuck alone."

Then he was gone. Harry shook with fear once again, and slid down the wall and hugged his knees to him. If anyone could see their hero of the Wizarding World; sitting down and shaking with shame and fear, and anger, what would they think? Harry closed his eyes and took a deep, un-steadying breath, trying to get his racing heart back to normal. This had to stop. Malfoy had the damned upper hand in this whole situation. 2 times now; 2 times he had scared him, and he couldn't even do anything about it.

And he was late for his class. Thanks Malfoy.

He closed the door after him as he slowly made his way towards Hermione's table, he heard Snape stop lecturing for a minute to take 10 points off Gryffindor, he heard his classmates gasp and groan, but he didn't lift his head up. At all. Hermione was giving him a questioning look, which he ignored completely. He was feeling him watching him from the back seat of the class, digging a hole in his head, but he didn't flinch or squirmed. He just sat there and doodled on a piece of paper. Hermione would lend him to copy her notes.

Soon the class ended, and with horror he realized that they had Transfiguration next, with Slytherins…again. This was going to be a long day and Harry wanted nothing more than to go back to his dorm, shut the curtains of his bed and sleep.

0000

Potter was watching him, again. His emerald green eyes, now red-rimmed because of, Draco assumed tears. It was clear that Potter had been crying. Was it because of him? Draco snorted and looked down at his meal, suddenly feeling tired and exhausted with playing with fire. He had to stop this, before it would get out of hand.

He wanted to scare him off so he wouldn't even lift his head up to even talk to his little friends. He didn't want to see his face at all. His eyes, his nose, his rosy little lips…Draco shook his head, trying to get rid off from tantalizing dreams that he was having from their 4th year.

It had all started with a small fight in the courtyard. The first tournaments haven't even started and Draco had already had a bet with his father, because they were sure that Potter wouldn't survive. So he teased him, tried to humiliate him in front of the whole school, but the way his emerald green eyes burned with anger and heat, Draco thought he was going to die from it.

And the stares continued. They'd look at each other as long as they could without blinking and one of them would look away, or Draco would sneer at Potter. He tried to squash down the feelings that he'd feel whenever Potter would look at him, but he couldn't. So he did the only thing that he was good at; scared him. And it seemed like it was going to work. It was all a defense, to not let Potter in. He didn't want him to know his secret, they weren't friends, and they were enemies. And they'd stay like that. Forever.

This was the words he'd kept telling himself all day and night long, trying to convince him that he wasn't affected by Potter. That he didn't want to just grab him and shove him up against the wall and ravish his rosy bundle of lips. Draco blinked and shook his head; this wasn't a place to think about this. So, he pushed away from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. He needed a fresh air.

The Astronomy Tower, at night, was really a beautiful place. He walked towards the railings and rested his hands there, gazing up at the skies. It really was a beautiful night. Draco frowned and looked down at the grounds. He could see that oaf Hagrid sitting in front of his 'house', playing an un-popular tune that he had never heard before.

Draco never said 'no' to any kind of music which was played beautifully, and as much as this disgusted him, Hagrid played it really well. He closed his eyes and breathed softly, he let the tones of the music flow inside of his mind, body and soul. The music was soothing. A small smile that no one had ever seen on his face graced it. It really was exhilarating, a laugh left his lips.

"Oh sorry," Draco turned sharply and he felt his insides froze, his smile left his lips, and his heart started to beat wildly.

"Potter," he growled under his breath, his lips curled in disgust.

"I-I didn't know you were here…I'll j-just, go…" said Potter and he turned to leave.

"You're pathetic," spat Draco, not wanting him to go yet. And with satisfaction he saw Potter freeze in mid-step. "You're a loser. I know why you're parents died," _what the fuck? Shut up Draco, just shut up!_ He didn't even know what he was talking about, but the words kept leaving his mouth. Why was he talking shit? Right, because he wanted to see the anger on Potter's face. His bloodshot and pale face passed in his mind and before he could stop him, he continued, "They have died because they knew that one day you'll be like this; you're a twat, a loser and a wanker. They couldn't have a son like you, knowing that you'll grow this ugly. Clearly they were so embarrassed of you that they died of shame."

The first spell hit him square on the chest. Draco gasped and fell face first down the stone cold floor. Then there was Potter on top of him, the first blow that connected with his face, made him feel dizzy.

"I hate you!" Potter was mumbling under his breath, as Draco received blow after blow on his pale face. His vision was turning blurry, he couldn't breathe properly. Clearly Draco received whatever he had wanted; because he couldn't move. He couldn't even speak as blood poured inside of his mouth. The world was turning behind his closed eye-lids; even Hagrid's soothing music was not helping him.

"Ma-Malfoy?" Potter's face was hovering above his. It was filled with concern and fear. "What have I done? HELP! HELP ME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The sound of Potter's yelling reverberating from the walls and into Draco's head. "Malfoy…I'll get someone. Please, please stay with me…Malfoy…" he heard Potter's pleading voice and the entire world turned into blackness.

00000

Harry sat at the hospital chair, his face covered in sweat, looking down at his bloody knuckles. Why did he do it? It wasn't that Malfoy never had taunted and teased him; it was more of a fact that he never been that hurt from Malfoy. It wasn't that he was connected in any way for his parents' death, and Malfoy knew it very well. Why did he tell him those words? Malfoy did know how his parents' died.

"Harry!" it was Hermione, bursting into the Hospital wing, calling his name. Harry only nodded his head, still looking at his hands.

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" now it was Ron, sounding concerned.

Harry nodded.

"Harry what happened? Why did you do it?" asked Hermione, sounding breathless. She sat beside Harry and gasped, "Harry, you are bleeding."

"mmm…" Hermione made a distressed sound down her throat at Harry's unfazed reply.

"Hermione, leave him alone," said Ron, kneeling down in front of Harry, "Clearly he is in shock."

"I never thought Harry would've done something like that-"

"Something like what?" Harry snapped at Hermione, looking up at her, with blood-shot eyes, and pale face. "I haven't killed him. I just beat the shit out of him. He got what he deserved. He…He…" Harry tried to continue but felt his throat thicken with suppressed emotions. A strangled sob left his pursed lips, and Hermione gathered him up in her arms, letting him know that she was there with him; comforting him. "I-I didn't wa-want to do it! I swear, Hermione. Ron," he turned his face towards Ron, "I swear mate, I didn't want to. I…he just kept telling me that I was pathetic a-and-" he broke again.

"Harry, you don't have to explain to me anything," Ron cupped his friend's face and forced to look him in the eye, "Look at me, listen to me Harry. Whatever you did to him isn't your fault alright? I know the bloody ferret teased you a lot, and told you nasty thing, but he got what he deserved. Don't beat yourself up for this, mate."

Harry's lower lip wobbled, and with a whimper he slid down from his chair to the floor and hugged Ron; wanting nothing more than to erase this day from his mind.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but the next thing he knows Madam Pomfrey was walking towards them, and it was pitch black outside. Harry sprung to his feet, sniffling, wiping away his tears and sweats off his face, walked towards Pomfrey.

"How is he?" he asked hoarsely, he cleared his throat.

"He is doing fine, he is asleep now. I must ask you, Mr. Potter, to tell me what really happened at the Astronomy Tower?" her voice was gentle, but firm.

"J-just a small misunderstanding and that's it," quickly lied Harry. Technically it wasn't a lie, it really was a bit of a misunderstanding, but the fact that Harry got so violet towards a student, wasn't a small thing.

"A small misunderstanding? Mr. Potter, have you gone mad? This wasn't a small misunderstanding at all. You nearly killed Mr. Malfoy, beating him into oblivion-"

"I know what I did, Madam Pomfrey. No need to tell me what I have done to him," said Harry, barely raising his voice. "Can I see him?" asked Harry after a moment of silence.

"Of course you can't, Mr. Potter."

"But-"

"Enough!" said Pomfrey sharply and held out her hand. "I ask you to leave now, and don't you dare to come back to the hospital. I'm sure that Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will escort you out of the ward." With that she turned around and walked into her office, slamming and locking the door after her.

"Come on, Harry," said Hermione and took him by the arm. He jerked his arm away from her and walked towards the screen which was cast around Malfoy's bed, "Harry you can't go in there," Hermione hissed after him. But Harry kept walking towards it. Ron groaned under his breath but followed Harry; Hermione tsked in annoyance and followed them, too.

He had to see it for him to be sure that Malfoy was alright. There was a heavy weight of guilt on his chest because of what he had done. Now, he was standing right in front of the screen, his breathing heavy, his face pale. Hand shaking, he raised it towards it and yanked it to the side revealing the blond boy lying peacefully down on the bed, wearing black silk pajamas. His left hand was under the cover, right hand curled up under his chin. Harry took an unsteadying breath and walked towards him, sitting down on the chair which was right beside the bed; he cocked his head to the side and looked at the breathing boy. His face was a bit puffy from Harry's beatings, but other than that he looked good. He was supporting a black eye, and with an overwhelming guilt Harry realized that it was because of him that Malfoy was here.

Unconsciously and unaware of his friends, he lifted his hand, and with its knuckled he lightly caressed Malfoy's cheek. He was warm, and he was white, compared to Harry's rough cold and dirty hand. Harry swallowed hard and without even realizing it he leaned over Malfoy closer to his ear and murmured, "I'm sorry."

He abruptly stood up, without even looking at his friends' questioning faces turned around and walked out of the hospital, mind racing with ideas of what he was going to do. When he was safely out of the hospital, he broke into a run. He run towards the Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione at his heels, he said the password and run up the stairs towards his dormitory.

"Harry, wh-what are you doing?" Ron asked him, breathlessly. But Harry didn't answer him; he was rummaging in his tuck looking for something…something he never thought he'd need again. And he found it. He clutched it into his fist and breathed a sigh of relief. He closed his truck and walked towards his bedside table, snatching a piece of parchment; he dipped the quill in the ink and wrote furiously on it. Ron called him again, but he paid no attention; he pointed his wand at it and the writing was dried in an instant, he folded it neatly, and walked out of his dormitory. He stumbled upon Hermione, who was standing right in front of the stairs, mumbled an apology, walked out of the portrait and broke into a run once again.

He was panting heavily by the time he got to the Hospital Wing. He had to take a few deep breaths as to not make any noise. Once he was ready, he slowly opened the door, sneaked in, and closed it softly after him, trying hard not to breathe loudly; he walked towards the back of the room where he knew that Malfoy was currently lying. He opened the screen to the side and peeked in, sighing in relief when he saw that Malfoy was alone and still asleep. He tiptoed towards the bedside table and placed the letter and the 'thing' that he got for Malfoy.

He sat beside his bed and looked down at his face. He looked so peaceful; didn't have the same sneer or malice on his face. It was relaxed, without even a frown on his forehead. His lips were parted and he was breathing softly. Harry looked down at his still dirty hands and swallowed hard. He nearly killed Malfoy. The realization was slowly creeping inside of his mind, now that he got what he wanted and where he wanted to be, the guilt was still overwhelming.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I know that we aren't friends, and we'll never be one, but what I did to you was really wrong of me. I really am sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am…" murmured Harry, and without even looking up he walked out of the wing, closing the door after him.

0000

Draco woke up with a gasp. He was feeling sore at some places; he could feel that his face was still puffy from Potter's outburst. He shook his head in pity, which was directed at him. How could he be so stupid and tell those words to Potter? Draco himself knew who had killed his parents, and he still teased Potter about it? It was low of him doing so. He was feeling guilty. How could he do it?

Draco shifted a bit and looked at the table next to his bed, he blinked. _What the..? _There was a letter, a small wrapped up gift, and a red rose on top of it. Draco swallowed and gingerly propped himself up on his elbow. He took the rose in his hand, which was shaking, with maybe an excitement. He sniffed at it and it smelled nice, a small smile graced his puffy face and he winced. He took the small wrapping and looked at it curiously. He decided to read the letter first then to know what it was.

He un-folded the parchment and read;

_Dear DM,_

_I've heard that you are in Hospital Wing, and I feel so bad for what happened to you._

_I'm worried about you, so I'm giving you a present. Open it up._

Draco frowned but opened the small gift. It was a Galleon. Draco blinked in surprise and turned back to his letter.

_Because I couldn't stay with you and know how you were when you'll wake up, I'm giving you this._

_I know what you are thinking now 'what am I going to do with this coin?' well, it's not just a coin. It's a special coin._

_Tap it with your wand and think of something, like telling me how you are, because I really, really would like to know, and when you send the message my coin will burn hot to touch, and I can send my reply back to you. Brilliant, isn't it?_

_And don't care about the time; I know that I won't be able to sleep tonight, so I'm waiting for you._

_And no, you can't know who I am…not now anyway._

_Sincerely…_

Sincerely, who? Draco frowned and turned the parchment over. Nothing. He pursed his lips. This could be a trap, but till now nothing bad happened.

_I think I'm going mad,_ Malfoy thought, and took his wand from the table and pointed it at the Galleon. _Here goes nothing,_ he thought again.

'_I'm awake, and I feel like shit, but other than that I'm fine.'_

Draco shook his head, but then the words were writing on it, as if an invisible hand was writing it. His mouth dropped open in shock when the words vanished. Holding his breath he waited for a reply from the stranger. Draco shook his head, feeling foolish. He was about to lie down again when the coin turned hot; he nearly dropped it off his hand. With once again shaking fingers he looked down at the writing that appeared there.

'_I thought you wouldn't answer me. I'm glad that you are fine. I'm sorry that it happened to you.'_

'_It's fine. In some odd way I feel like, I deserved it.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I had to keep my mouth shut.'_

'_Are you feeling guilty of what happened?'_

'_Yes…'_

'_Don't. I'm sure that whoever done that to you, feels guiltier than you. And I'm sure he isn't sleeping now…'_

'_Don't talk about something you don't know.'_

'_I talk about something that I'm sure about.'_

'_You think Potter is feeling guilty for beating the shit out of me?'_

There wasn't any answer from the stranger. This was stupid, clearly whoever this was fooling around.

'_You know what, just forget it…'_

'_NO! No! Wait…I'm sorry. I thought, I…never mind, I'm sorry.'_

Draco pursed his lips, _'Apology accepted.'_

'_Thank you.' _Draco could read the relief from the words.

'_It's late, aren't you going to sleep?'_

'_Yup, in a minute, but you'll have to promise me something.'_

Promise a stranger something? This couldn't be good, but he could play his Slytherin card. So he replied '_It depends on…?'_ and Draco waited…

'_Promise me you'll keep this coin on you, wherever you'll go.'_

Ah, that's what the stranger wanted. _'Sure…but you'll have to keep it on you too.'_

'_Of course. Are you ready to sleep?'_

'_One more question; are you a girl or a boy?'_

'_A boy…does this freak you out?'_

'_No…it doesn't.'_ and it really didn't freak Draco out. What really freaked him out was the fact that he had a civil conversation with a stranger. Draco couldn't help but wonder who was the mysterious boy? Some day he'd find out, but for now he wanted to sleep.

'_Good night,' _he tapped his wand on it and sent his last message before he placed the letter, the galleon, the rose and his wand on the table and curled into his side, falling asleep instantly.

Far above in the Gryffindor Tower, the bespectacled boy read the message, smiled and curled into a ball, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_DON'T KILL ME!_

_I'm updating this now, because I'm not going to have my computer with me for days. yeah, but I'll be around the internet, so review or leave me a PM and I'll definitely answer you :) AND the next chapter will be up by the end of this month(I hope), when I'll get my computer back._

_PS: it's got so many grammatical and spelling errors!  
><em>

_PPS: everything is changing so fast for the boys! yummy! the goodness isn't far away from us!  
><em>

_Now, my beautiful readers, enjoy and review :)..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

The days that went by was filled with heated conversations. No, not that kind of heated conversations, more of a Galleon heat conversations. They would message each other every now and then; share a laugh, though Malfoy didn't know with whom he was talking. Harry didn't have a problem with that. None at all. He liked this side of Malfoy. Yes, they were still an ass towards each other in the school, but Malfoy didn't know that he was talking to Harry. And if he find out who was the 'mysterious guy' Harry wouldn't be surprised if he'd end up in the Hospital Wing. But other than that, Harry didn't give Malfoy a clue from which House he was in. Such as now…

They were currently in their DADA lesson. Harry was sitting beside Hermione, who was writing furiously away, that is to say everything that would slip from Snape's mouth Hermione would write it down. Ron was trying to keep up with Snape, but was failing miserably. And Harry, he was doodling away on a piece of a parchment. Suddenly, there was a heat on his thigh. Harry bit his lip and fetched the Galleon out of his pocket.

'_I'm utterly bored…'_

'_Why?'_

'_Snape is lecturing. And I'm bored. What do you have now?'_

'_Free period.'_ Harry lied quickly.

'_Lucky you. What are you doing then?'_

'_Nothing, just up in my dormitory, resting.'_

'_Still not gonna tell me which House you are in?'_

'_I'm sure if you'd know you'd kill me.'_

'_Why are you afraid of telling me who you are? I'm no monster.'_

'_No, you aren't. But because I like this side of you, I'll still talk to you. Maybe someday you'll know who I am, but for now, let's keep this the way it is.'_

'_But this isn't fair.'_

'_In what way?'_

'_You know who I am, and I don't know who you are…'_

There was a ring, and it was the end of the class. Harry scrambled up to his feet and shoved his books into his bag. He still didn't answer Malfoy. He didn't know what to tell him. Harry frowned, this was getting more difficult. He was practically out of excuses of not telling Mafloy who he really was. There was still the animosity towards each other, and Harry still had to get his answers from Malfoy, without him realizing it. It was a very Slytherin move from Harry towards him, but he couldn't help it. He really wanted to know if he was a Death Eater or not. But what if he found out about it…what would happen next? What was Harry going to do about?

'_I can't tell you who I am…I'm sorry.'_

And there was no answer from Malfoy. Harry looked up just in time to see him clenching his jaw in anger. Harry almost felt bad for making him stay in the dark. It wasn't time for him to feel sorry for Malfoy. He shook his head and walked towards his next class. Potions. And with Slytherins. Great.

Harry sat at his usual seat, waiting for Malfoy to come and take his own seat by his side. He took out his Potions book and started to read what the Prince added to it. Harry was practically smitten by this Prince character. He had a really good writing hand and a wit that would make any Ravenclaw die with jealousy. He practically wrote on every Potion, making them his own. Harry had no objection of it whatsoever. This year he was the best in this subject, much to Hermione's disappointment. And it wasn't like he was using it all to himself, right? He was sharing it with Malfoy. Outside of this class they hated each other. More specifically Malfoy hated Harry, but Harry…there was some kind of subsided hatred towards the blond git. Some days Harry wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Malfoy, some days he wanted nothing more than walk towards him and talk to him, and some days he wanted nothing more than to hug him.

These emotions confused him. He needed to talk to someone about this, but not now. Now, Malfoy walked in. He looked…well, Harry would gladly say attractive, but he blushed and got angry at himself for thinking that way. He was on a mission, and he wouldn't stir away from that path.

Malfoy nodded in greeting and sat beside Harry, taking his notes and books out of his bag trashing them all on the table. Harry got even angrier as he saw Malfoy crossing the invisible line on the desk that they had drew for them.

"Do you mind?" snapped Harry and indicated to the book that clearly crossed the line, which was practically in front of Harry. Malfoy gave him a cold look and snatched his book away. Harry grunted and hunched over his book once more and started to read again. Professor Slughorn started the class with his booming voice, asking questions to everyone. It was his style of teaching.

Half-way through the class he jumped up as his Galleon heat up again. He looked sideways at Malfoy and saw that he was tapping it with his wand. It wasn't the first time either when they'd had Potions together and Malfoy had to message him. And every time Harry would ask himself out so he could quickly answer to Malfoy. Such as now.

"Sir, can I go out for a minute please?" asked Harry already on his feet. Slughorn dismissed him with a wave of his hand and Harry quickly walked out of the classroom receiving weird looks from Ron and Hermione. Once outside he took the Galleon out and stared at it.

'_I couldn't sleep last night…'_

'_Do we have to talk about it now?' _asked Harry, already annoyed of Malfoy's sudden talkativeness.

'_uhm…can we talk later about this, if you won't be busy with class.'_

Harry frowned at Malfoy's tone, _'yeah, sure, why not.'_

'_Thank you…'_

Harry smiled to himself, and slipped the coin into his pocket. He returned to the class minutes later as to not give him away. He sat beside Malfoy and chanced a look at the Slytherin's face. Harry blinked as he saw that Malfoy was looking at him unblinking. Harry knew what was going to happen to him today. He was once again going to be threatened by Malfoy. What was he going to tell him this time? That Harry shouldn't breathe at all? That, Malfoy would like very much. Harry shook his head miserably and took notes as Slughorn started explain to them about the Wolfsbane Potion. Apparently in next Potions class they were going to brew this and write an essay about it and werewolves too. Harry flipped his book open to that page and saw that there were no notes whatsoever about it. Prince, as it seemed like, hadn't any problem with this one.

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to fail this one. He was sure of it. Unless Malfoy wouldn't be a prat and they could…

"Malfoy?"

"mm"

"I was wondering," he started and he was met by the steel grey eyes narrowing suspiciously on him, "Listen, there's no instruction from Prince, in the book I mean, for making the Wolfsbane. And I was wondering, maybe we could meet up sometime after school and do a small re-search?"

Malfoy looked at him blankly. The class ended with the traditional ringing of the bell. Everyone jumped to their feet hastily moving around trying to get out of the class as soon as possible so they could go to their next destination. Malfoy and Harry stayed where they were. Harry swallowed as he was drowned, once again, into Malfoy's light-grey eyes. He shuddered as he saw the emotions playing there. He waited for a bit but when he didn't receive anything from Malfoy, he shook his head sadly and gathered his books.

"You know what? Just forget it. I don't know what I was thinking, really," Harry was about to walk away when he felt a pressure on his arm. Looking up at Malfoy's face Harry was struck at how attractive he truly was. He had a face of a Muggle model that Harry had seen in one of the magazines that Lavender Brown would leave on the table in the Gryffindor Common Room. His grey eyes were cold, yes, but now that Harry knew the soft side of Malfoy, that he could be a normal human being, Harry could see the gentleness in them too. He could be a total ass to anyone, even to him, but Harry was sure if Malfoy would, one day, meet that stranger he had been communicating with, he'd let him be free. But because it wasn't someone other than Harry, he was sure that Malfoy would kill himself first then to be the Galleon-Malfoy he had been. Harry almost forgot that Malfoy didn't answer him; he was too occupied by his exploration of Mafloy's face. Especially his lips; which were rosy and round and looked so delicious that Harry wanted nothing more than close the gap between them.

"I-" Malfoy spoke and the charm was broken, Harry looked down at the floor feeling the heat rising up his neck towards his cheek, flaming red. "I think it's a good idea."

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling breathless. Malfoy had said yes! "I-I'll message you?"

"Message me?" Malfoy asked his brow furrowing. Harry gasped as he realized what had he just said.

"I meant I'll send an owl to you. My owl, Hedwig, the snowy white?" asked Harry, using his life-saving, distracting-people-from-my-big-mouth card, which was named after his owl Hedwig. Almost everyone was smitten by the bird, and he wouldn't be surprised if he saw Malfoy smile on the mention of Hedwig. Which happened right now; Malfoy's lips rose up into a small smile.

He licked his lips and answered, "I know Hedwig. She's gorgeous, did you know?"

"Yeah, she is," chuckled Harry and lifted his gaze to meet Malfoy's eyes. He cleared his throat once again and adjusted the straps of his bag, "uhm…so I'll send Hedwig to you this evening with time and place, is that alright?"

"Yeah…sure," Malfoy shrugged and took his books and notes off the table, shoving them into his bag; he nodded curtly at Harry and walked out of the room. When Harry was sure that Malfoy wouldn't turn back he broke into a big grin, and feeling very stupid of doing so.

* * *

><p>'<em>I had a great day, how about you?'<em>

'_Me too…though the oddest thing happened today, but other than that it was good.'_

Harry smiled to himself. He was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, he was utterly bored, and being a Friday evening he didn't have to do anything. So, he did the only thing that could help him to not be bored anymore; messaging with Malfoy. Harry still didn't send him a note with the time and place to meet up with. Well, he was nervous. They were going to study and do nothing more than that, but the fact that they were going to spend more time together alone, nobody around them, just the two of them…a shiver run down and up by Harry's spine making him close his eyes and bit his lower lip.

This was madness, this was a mistake, this could be labeled as a tragedy…and yet Harry didn't want to back down from the dangerous game he had made upon himself. He kept telling himself that he didn't care about Malfoy, that this was simply a small mission for him to find out about Malfoy's true side for the war.

'_I'm waiting for a note from…someone.'_

The words seemed to freeze Harry's insides. All the thoughts about Malfoy being a scum, a pussy and a Death Eater seemed to flow out of the window. Malfoy was waiting for him. Malfoy was waiting for Harry. The words seemed to replay in Harry's mind. Harry took big steadying breaths and tried to tell his heart to steady itself back to normal.

'_I'm sure, that that 'someone' person will write you soon. A hot date?'_ Harry couldn't help but ask him about this and this was totally out of the line for Harry to ask Malfoy something like this. But to hell with it, a small part of Harry's mind wanted to know what he was thinking about…them, about their study section.

'_A hot date? Hah! I wish. No, no just a small re-search for Potions with my partner in class.'_

'I wish.' What does this mean? Harry sighed and frowned once again. He shook his head, took a piece of Parchment from the table in front of him and wrote a quick note to send to Malfoy about the time and place for them to meet.

"Harry, might if I borrow an ink from you? I've ran out of mine," asked Ron from the corner desk that he was sharing with Hermione.

"Yeah, sure," he dug into his bag and pulled out an inkwell and sent it to Ron.

"Cheers mate," said Ron and turned back to his homework.

Harry walked up the stairs into their dormitory. Spotting Hedwig he walked towards her, who flattered her wings, preparing herself for delivery. He instructed her to take it to Malfoy and Hedwig hooted and took off at high speed. Harry took out his Galleon again.

'_You wish? Why?'_

'_Because…well, it's not your business mystery boy.'_

Harry chuckled to himself. Malfoy was flustered about this. So, it meant that Harry wasn't the only one who was nervous about their meeting. That was a bit comforting.

'_I have to go, talk to you later.'_

Hedwig seemed to be doing a very fast work, and Harry thought at the next Hogsmeade visit he'll buy her an owl treats. He walked to his dresser and after a small journey into it he wore his favorite blue faded jeans, with a light cotton sweater, which was green. Harry didn't want to wear something that would make Malfoy pick upon, but he did like the color and the sweater so he just shrugged it on, run a hand through his hair and walked out of the dormitory.

He walked towards the couch in the Common Room, picked up his school bag and walked out of the Tower; no one asked him where he was going, which was fine by him.

* * *

><p>Draco found Potter with his nose pressed into a book of Quidditch and the fact that he didn't start the re-search made him extremely angry. He walked towards the Potions section and scanned through the titles searching about the potion they had to write an essay and then he walked towards the Dark Arts section to take all the books about Werewolves. Vermin's that's what they were; all of them.<p>

With a disgusted look on his face he took the heavy books in his arms and walked towards where Potter was sitting still reading away. He placed the books in front of him with a snap, and with satisfaction saw Potter snapping his head up to look at him; his green eyes flashing.

"What the hell Malfoy? You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" cried out Potter, clutching the said heart.

"Well, you should've started the re-search before I came here Potty," sneered Draco.

"Don't call me that, and I was just waiting for you so we could start it together," grumbled Potter and adjusted the sprawled books on the table.

Draco sat opposite Potter and took the Potions related books towards him. "I will start from these books. And you'll read about Werewolves. I quite remember you having a werewolf friend, don't you?"

Potter didn't answer; he just silently took the Dark Arts books to him and opened the first book of the pile silently reading on. Draco pursed his lips together eyes narrowing he turned his head down on the open book in front of him and started reading.

As time passed, Draco learned that Potter could be quite loud when he was doing something. He flushed at that thought but it didn't stop him from thinking about it. When he was reading something and when he understood it he'd hum in approval, but when he didn't understand something he would huff out a breath and with a low growl, which would make stir something inside of Draco, start to re-read the section. But other than that he was quiet, talking nothing.

Draco looked up at Potter and saw him playing with a lock of his untamed hair; it looked soft despite the messiness of it. Draco looked back down to his book, and resumed his reading.

_**Nature: **_

_The completed potion exudes a faint blue smoke. According to some half-breeds, it has a "disgusting" taste, and adding sugar to remedy is not possible as that substance will render it ineffective._

_**Effects:**_

_The potion does not cure lycanthropy but eases the symptoms, allowing one to hold on to their mental faculties after transformation (which would otherwise not be possible). However, it can have disastrous side-effects if the recipe is tampered with. It is said that on the full-moon werewolves take this, they still transform, but at least in some werewolf cases they still act human. They usually stay somewhere safe and sleep through the transformation._

Draco jotted this down on a piece of parchment and stretched. He was tired of reading and writing, but it seemed like Potter was doing just fine. As if on cue, Potter took of his glasses placed them on the book, and scratched at his eyes in a tired and almost adorable way. The thought made Draco blush and he looked down at his book again. A throat- clearing noise made him look up at Potter's bright green eyes and the odd stirring started again in the pit of his gut.

"I'm done reading about werewolves," Potter said, looking right through Draco who tried to nod, but failed. "Do you want to read about them? I can take care of Potions re-search…if you want to…that is…Malfoy?" Potter was calling him. He had to answer, but here he was sitting right in front of him, looking at him like a statue. "Malfoy, are you alright?" Potter now was concerned.

Draco cleared his throat and looked down at the book in front of him, "Yeah sure," his voice was rough, he cleared it again, "here, take this one, and I'll read that one?"

Potter nodded and passed him the book. Draco nodded in turn and started reading about the most disgusting creatures in the world. But his mind was elsewhere. Potter without glasses was absolutely breathtaking. Who would've thought that a frame would change a person like that? Draco shook his head once again, which he observed was doing this a lot lately, and tried to concentrate on the words in the book.

_A __**werewolf**__, also known as a __**lycanthrope**__ (from the Greek __**λυκάνθρωπος**__: __**Lan**__**, lukos**_,_ "wolf", and __**ἄνθρωπος, anthrōpos,**__ "man"), is a __**mythological**__or __**folkloric**__human with the ability to __shape__ shift__ into a wolf or an __anthropomorphic__wolf__-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a __**curse**__ and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the __full moon__, as popularly noted by the medieval chronicler __Gervase of Tilbury__, and perhaps in earlier times among the ancient __Greeks__ through the writings of __Petronius__._

_Werewolves are often attributed superhuman strength, speed, and senses, far beyond those of both wolves and men. The werewolf is generally held as a European character, although its lore spread through the world in later times. Shape-shifters, similar to **werewolves**, are common in tales from all over the world, most notably amongst the **Native Americans****,** though most of them involve animal forms other than wolves._

Draco looked down at it, feeling rather sick all of a sudden. He remembered his encounters with that Grayback werewolf and felt sick all over again. He smelled like hell, and he was dirty and he'd never thought that someone as him could be labeled as a human being. Then he remembered their third year professor Lupin. He looked alright for him, but was he as human as they were? He didn't smell, he didn't have dirty clothes on, and he wasn't as hairy as Grayback. He idly wondered if Lupin one day could become like Grayback; dirty, with sick mind, and as inhuman as he was. Draco shook his head, chanced a glance at Potter and wrote the words down from the book.

After some more re-search both boys sighed in unison exhausted and tired from all the readings they had done. Draco rubbed a knuckle over his eyes and blinked several times after it, trying to get his vision back to normal. And then he looked up at Potter who was watching him and blinked in surprise. Potter was watching him his lips parted, his cheeks flaming red. Malfoy frowned, "Are you alright, Potter?"

Potter only nodded and scrambled up to his feet, furiously shoving his notes and quills and inkwells into his bag, taking the Potions book he abruptly stopped. His breathing hard he looked at Draco with fire in his eyes, Draco swallowed and felt his heart starting to beat faster.

"I…" he tried to speak, but words failed him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, left it all out with a huff and walked fast-paced out of the library, leaving Draco to look after him with bewilderment. Draco frowned and walked after him, jogging after him to be more specific.

"Potter!" he yelled after him. He didn't know why he was going after Potter, but he wanted to know why he was acting so weird. "Potter, wait up!" he yelled and run after him, when he got closer he grabbed him by his elbow and forced Potter to stop. Breathing heavily he looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, and giving him a look that told him 'what the fuck just happened?' Potter only shook his head in response to Draco's silent question. Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise. He heard, rather than saw Potter gasp in a breath and he looked up sharply at Potter, whose face was now flaming red. "Tell me what is wrong?" Draco insisted him. Potter's behavior was interesting, mildly speaking, and whatever Draco wanted to know, he'd know in the end, even if it cost him to squish down his pride.

"I-It's nothing, Malfoy, really," said Potter, his voice hoarse, "J-just let me go, ok?"

"What? No. Tell me!" insisted Draco, now annoyed.

"I said let me go," forced out Potter through gritted teeth.

"No," he gripped Potter's arm more forcefully and tightened his hold on it. He saw Potter flinch, but he didn't let go. Next thing Draco knows he was roughly pushed up the wall, Potter on him, his face inches away from his. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked, his voice breathless and shaky.

"Do you know what you do to me Malfoy?" he asked and moved his body closer to Draco's, "Do you?" Draco swallowed hard, and looked at Potter's fire-filled green eyes. He groaned quietly as he felt himself getting quiet excited because of Potter. He still had to answer Potter's question, so feeling bold he shook his head. He was once again caught by surprise when Potter pushed his body up against him and Draco's eyes widened as something rock hard brushed against his thigh. "Do you feel this, Malfoy?" he shoved his lower side to Malfoy, "Do you?"

"Y-Yes…" Draco gasped out, trying to stifle a moan by biting his lower lip. His eyes fluttering shut, he let out a shaky breath.

"_This_ is what you do to me!"

Potter stood there, frozen, his eyes wide, his lips parted and his cheeks still red. He was searching Draco's face restlessly; his eyes lingered at Draco's lips. Draco moistened his lips with his tongue and saw with satisfaction Potter doing the same. After a moment of thick silence Potter let out a shaky breath and, looking horrified backed away from him, turned and walked away from still surprised and quite aroused Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

_I told you they are going to be all over each other in not time..._

_and yes, I'm back :3_

_PS: the updates will be like the other days. only on Fridays._

_read, review and enjoy..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

A fist collided with the cold tile wall of the boy's bathroom. Harry swore under his breath and punched the wall repeatedly…there was a sick crunching noise and his hand was broken. He let out a gasp of breath and closed his eyes, biting his lip; he cradled his hand to his chest and slid down the wall, the cold water cascading down his body. He clutched at his hand, and banged his head back to the wall, feeling sick all over again.

He had totally lost control over his body tonight; he had totally fucked everything up. He was supposed to make Malfoy squirm in his seat like he did to him, but Harry…Harry let his emotions get the best of him. Damn it.

Malfoy didn't do anything. He just sat there, run a hand through his hair and rubbed a hand over his eyes, and that's it. But no, Harry's heart didn't quite agree with his mind…and other parts either.

Harry stifled a sob when he remembered Malfoy's face. He had been scared because he thought that Harry was going to…he didn't know what he was going to do, but the look on Malfoy's face left a whole in Harry's heart. He could text him right now, and get informed how was his day so far, but his fingers didn't move, he himself didn't move at all.

He was ashamed of himself for what he had done. Aroused by Malfoy? Harry shook his head, a tear run down his eyes and he bit his lips more tightly, not wanting to cry over this. He remembered the day when he told Hermione that he was feeling some kind of weird stuff towards the male population of Hogwarts. Hermione only looked at him like she was amused by his stuttering declaration and she just hugged him close to her as she saw his dejected and anxious face, and told him that he didn't have to worry about it, and that his secret was safe with her.

And Harry spilled his heart out, he told her all about whom he found attractive or with whom he'd like to have a relationship. He told her about how he found Malfoy and his sarcastic side cute. Hermione's face was priceless. She had opened her mouth, eyes going wide and trying to speak, but when the words failed her, she just snapped her mouth shut and looked at Harry like he had grown a head or two.

After that this happened; this mess that Harry dig himself into. How could he be so stupid? How could he…?

Harry shook his head again and looked down at his hard cock which was nestled on his thighs. He looked at it in disgust, and felt anger rising into him once again. It was that piece of meat that let him lose his mind. And now it sat there looking flushed and hard. Harry, swearing heavily, took him into his other hand and roughly brought himself into the edge. As he came his vision turned white and a shockingly blond boy's face appeared under his closed eyelids.

* * *

><p>The next morning was…tense. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table looking exhausted and not so fresh; like he hadn't slept a blink, which he didn't. When he tried to sleep, he found himself thinking about Malfoy once again, and he cried of humiliation of what he had done. He tried to stifle his sobs as best as he could, but when Ron flanged open the curtain of his bed he let out a wail and buried his face into his pillow, crying almost hysterically. Ron looked slightly scared and not knowing what to do, called Hermione up to their room.<p>

When Hermione appeared, a worried look was on her face. As she approached to his bed, she tried to see his face, and when she saw it, she understood what had happened. So she only gave him a sad smile and rubbed a hand on his back, not saying anything. Ron had asked what happened to him, Hermione only told him that maybe it was because of the war that was looming over them, taking its toll on Harry. Ron only nodded and walked out of the dormitory, feeling unsettled by Harry's behavior. When the door had been safely closed after Ron, Hermione put up a silencing charm on it and gathered Harry into her arms, gently running a hand in his hair and waiting for him to tell of what had happened. And Harry did, once again, he told Hermione everything that had happened between them, about the Galleon they are using, but Malfoy unknowingly talking to him, and at every passing minute the ache in his heart lessened and finally after some more crying he fell into a very uneasy sleep. Hermione waved her wand at Harry's crooked hand, and with a sharp click his hand was back to normal.

Now here they were, sitting together, not saying anything. Suddenly Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and she went all tense. Harry feeling puzzled frowned and looked at Hermione questioningly, but saw her looking towards the door of the Great Hall. Harry turned and looked at the point of where she was looking and froze. His breath left him and his eyes burned with tears again, he idly wondered of how much he could cry. Malfoy swaggered in looking…Harry blinked. Shit. He looked like shit, that's what he looked. As it seemed like Harry wasn't the only one who hadn't slept last night. He turned a horrified look towards Hermione who tightened her grip on him.

She shook her head, leaned closer and whispered, "You are not going anywhere, Harry. You'll make it even worse if you'll just take and leave!"

Harry after a moment of silence, nodded. His lower lip wobbled a bit and he bit it hard, thudding his head forward onto the table and trying hard to stifle the noises that were coming out of his lips.

* * *

><p>Potter looked like hell. He himself didn't look good, but it wasn't because he was distressed. It was because he was…happy? Was that the word he would use now to describe the butterflies that were flying inside of his gut? He didn't know what he was feeling, because he never felt like this, and he wanted it to last, as long as it could.<p>

What Potter did to him yesterday was beyond madness. He had been waiting for that for his whole life! He had been waiting for Potter to do something …risky, so he wouldn't be the first one to make the first move. He hadn't slept last night, because his mind was a jumbled mess. He was once in life happy about a small thing. Since he started at Hogwarts, he didn't know what true happiness was, what things would make a human being be happy. Yes, he had received some small gifts and such when he was little, but it all ended up with a slap or two on his face from his father from being overly excited about a toy broomstick that he'd got as a gift for his fifth birthday. His father had been abusive, but everything that he'd done to him, Draco had learnt from it.

He learned that happiness, as sweet as it was, didn't last forever. And Draco believed him, he still does.

He sighed and rubbed a hand on his face, he looked up to see Potter banging his head on the table and that Granger was trying to talk to him, but to no avail. He watched as Granger's hand was rubbing Potter's back, and Draco had a sudden urge to rip her hand off of its socket, so it won't ever touch Potter. Draco took a deep, steadying breath. He scolded himself for losing control of his mind and emotions. He and Potter were nothing together, they were enemies, and here he was, his emotions getting the best of him wanting nothing more than to rip Granger to pieces.

And the mystery boy was mysteriously gone. They hadn't talked from yesterday evening till now. It was surprising really, they'd at least say good night to each other even though they hadn't talked. Draco rummaged in his pocket and took out the Galleon and tapped on it, waiting.

'_Morning, are you alright?'_

Draco was waiting for a reply. But his waiting reply did not come. He was in a fool mood by the time the classes ended, and with a groan he realized that he had to write an essay with Potter, but the git hadn't written him and Draco didn't know what to do. What if he was too embarrassed of himself to write Draco about it? He wouldn't allow it, of course. They had to write the fucking essay then start to brew the damned potion at the next class. They had to work together for Christ's sake. What was Potter playing at? Draco cared about his marks, unlike the idiot.

Squashing down his pride he fetched Felix, his owl, and wrote a note on it for Potter. His black owl took off immediately and Draco sighed tiredly and slumped on his bed looking out of the window.

It was a beautiful day outside, he thought idly. The sunset was as beautiful as it ever could be. He sat there for a moment and drunk in the scene which was unfolding right in front of him. The sky was a mixed color of red, purple and orange, at the horizon he could see the tale tell signs of the ever present sun, which was peering through the clouds. Draco sighed and frowned. He sounded like a damned romantic idiot. Sitting in his bed and watching the sunset? Really Malfoy. Draco shook his head and stood up, stretching he padded towards his wardrobe and started to dress mechanically. He had to meet with Potter in the library in about thirty minute's time. Draco thought how their study was going to end up with this time. He hoped that Potter wouldn't lose control this time to shove him up against the wall and punch his face. He'd rather Potter shove him up against of that said wall and be ravished by him.

Draco shook his head and slapped a hand on his face making him to cringe as the slap was too harsh. He pursed his lips at his own stupidity and walked out of his dormitory. Taking some notes and books that he'd left in the Common Room, he turned around, took two apples from the bowl and sauntered out of the room, walking up the stairs, taking some turns into secret passages to let him get to the 7th floor as soon as he could, and walking towards the library.

When he was right in front of the closed doors of the library he took two steadying breath and opened it. Walking in, he realized that there weren't that much people there; some Ravenclaws for late night studying and such. He walked right at the back of the library, placing his books on the table, he turned around himself and saw that the corner he had occupied was closed from all sides by bookshelves, and no one from the other side would see him. Draco smirked slightly and sat at the comfortable chair and took one of his books and started to read, occasionally jotting down a sentence or two.

"I didn't know you were left hander," a meek voice interrupted his deep thoughts, making him to yelp and jump a foot. Feeling slightly embarrassed by his behavior, he felt his cheeks color as he saw Potter casually leaning against one of the shelves.

"Christ Potter," he said and rubbed a hand on his heart. "Don't scare a bloke like that!"

"Sorry," Potter muttered and walked towards the table, sitting opposite Draco. Draco scowling fiercely nodded.

"How did you find me?" asked Draco, though his heart was running a mile in a minute, his voice was steady, and he congratulated himself for making himself to take control over himself, unlike this morning.

"A handy spell which is called 'Point me'?" said Potter, his voice lacing with a slight sarcasm which Draco never thought that Potter was capable of.

"Oh, do shut up," snapped Draco, to cover up his discomfort. He had acted completely stupid when he saw Potter there, leaning over a bookshelf, his hair tousled and looking all delicious in his non-school clothes. "Start reading the damned book, and leave me alone," he snapped again and turned back to his book and notes. He heard Potter sigh and flipping open the book, they fell into silence.

Half-way through their re-search and more writing he heard Potter standing up and walking to one of the shelves. Draco looked up and watched how Potter lifted his hand up to grab one of the books that he couldn't quiet reach, he watched as Potter's back muscles flexed and Draco held the quill in his hand more tightly, to the point when it snapped. He swore under his breath and with a wave of his wand he cleaned up the mess. He looked at Potter once again, and saw him still trying to get the book down.

It was now or never.

Draco silently stood up, being a head taller than Potter; he had an upper hand in this situation, so he crept behind Potter. He bit his lip thinking of what he was going to do. What if he read Potter's actions not in the right way? What if Potter hexed him into the next week? He mentally shook his head, and stretched out his hand to the point where Potter's book was, his body closing on, on Potter's body. Draco heard him gasp in a breath and felt a thrill run down his body.

"Is this the book you wanted?" Draco asked him, making sure his voice tickled the side of Potter's ear. He felt Potter shudder lightly, and nodded in agreement. Draco smirked when he saw Potter's trembling hand grabbing the book that he was holding in front of him. Potter slowly turned around, and Draco's smirk faltered. Potter's green eyes were filled with a raw heat that made Draco want to groan and just take him into his arms and ravish him; they were standing so close that Draco could feel his hot ragged breath on his face. His eyes faltered shut and he breathed slowly, making sure not to just shove him against the damned shelf and take him right then and there. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Potter was watching his lips. A tongue darted out and licked his lips; Potter took a shuddering breath in.

After a moment of silence, Potter seemed to come to its senses, and he lifted his gaze up to Draco's eyes, "Th-thanks," he breathed out.

Draco leaned an inch closer to Potter's face and got the satisfaction as he saw Potter's breathing going from ragged into a more faster pace, "You're welcome." And Draco closed the gap between them.

The fist touch of their lips was like magic to them. Potter's lips were rough and dry; Draco's were smooth and slightly wetter. Draco's hands were up on the shelf right beside Potter's head; his left hand came up and run a finger over Potter's jaw, which had a small amount of stubble. As he wanted to move back, Potter moved with him. Draco got back with a sigh of bliss and opened his eyes to look at Potter's closed eyes, and lips which were half open. His breath caught when Potter blindly linked his hand up on Draco's neck and brought him back to his lips.

This kiss was more intense then the first one. Potter groaned deep in his throat and Draco cupped his cheek, preventing him from moving away from him. Potter's lips were awkward at first, and Draco thought if this was his first ever kiss or no, but he didn't complain. This was thrilling, accelerating. Draco pressed his body to Potter's making him move back to the shelf and Draco's tongue started to glide over Potter's chapped one, making him gasp and open his mouth further. Draco took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Potter's hot mouth, making him groan. Draco's hands were starting to sweat from the nervousness of the situation; Potter was making so many voices and was kissing him with so much urgent and enthusiasm, that Draco felt his heart sore and felt light-headed. He could feel, and even smell, Potters breath on his cheek. It was sweet, Draco growled at the taste of it and his other hand came up to Potter's waist and pulled him closer to his body; his other hand wound itself up in Potter's messy hair, and gripped it tightly. In return, Potter tightened his hold on Draco's neck and pulled his face closer too.

Draco could feel Potter's heartbeat, beating in the rhythm with his. It was erratic and gentle at the same time. It was somewhat calming. Draco grabbed at the lower lip of Potter's and pulled it a bit, making him groan and eyes flatter. Draco repeated this action again and felt Potter's lower body thrust up against his own. Draco moaned and continued his kisses down his chin, jaw, pulling on his earlobe, making Potter hiss a breath and plant a kiss on the side of his neck, and Draco continued his kisses down Potter's throat. He started to work on the buttons of Potter's shirt, kissing on the exposed firm and slightly haired collarbone; making him arch his back and throwing his head back, giving Draco more access to it. Draco nipped and licked his way up to Potter's delicious mouth once again, kissing him softly, not wanting to rush into action that would led to another thing for which neither was ready yet. He kissed Potter's closed eyelids, earning himself a more tight hold from him, and a small appreciative hum.

Draco was in heaven that was for sure. He'd never thought he'd kiss Potter so soon. It was like a dream come true for him. After all these years of angry bickering between them, Draco finally got what and where he wanted. Potter was hugging him now, his face buried in his chest, leaving small kisses there; and Draco held him. He didn't want to let go of Potter soon, but he knew that they had to talk about this eventually, right? So with a grimace he gently nudged Potter back and forced him to look up at him.

His eyes were close first, and Draco saw a small glitter of water on top of his lashes. He frowned and gently nudged his face, when Potter opened his eyes, Draco pursed his lips and a worried frown creased his brow. "Are you alright?"

Potter sniffed and nodded his head, "Yes, sorry about this." His voice was scratchy and hoarse. Draco made a distressed sound low in his throat and kissed Potter's forehead.

"It's ok, but I don't understand why you are crying?" he murmured, and wiped away a tear that slipped out of Potter's eye.

He shook his head, and shrugged helplessly, a small sad smile on his lips. "I just think that…I think this is a dream of some sort, like this is not happening, and when I'll wake up tomorrow everything will be back to normal, as it usually was, you know? Hating each other, meeting to get this damned Potions essay to write and on Monday to brew it up. And there's no school tomorrow, because it's Saturday and it's Hogsmeade weekend. I just…" Potter seemed to collect himself and looked down, taking a deep breath he said, "Sorry, I was rambling. It doesn't matter…"

Seeing Potter's face like that Draco hugged him close and tight. A planting a big kiss on top of his head, he murmured, "This is just the beginning Potter."

Potter looked up at him with so much hope in his eyes that Draco's heart melted. "Promise?"

"Malfoy's aren't known for not keeping their promises Potter," Draco answered him smoothly, and saw something flicker in Potter's eyes, but he dismissed it. "Now, we have homework to do, are you up for it?" Draco asked and grabbed Potter's hand in his, tugging at it slightly.

Potter's lips quirked up into a small smile, and nodding they walked towards their table, now sitting side by side, closer to each other. Draco swallowed a bit as his knee touched Potter's sending shivers down his body. He looked up at Potter's face and found him smiling slightly into his book, his left hand placed on the table between their books, looking as innocent as his owner. He had a sudden urge to grab it, what would happen if he did just that?

He thanked Merlin for making him left hander, because his right hand was free, so he laced his fingers with Potter's, breathing out softly as he felt the tingle at the tip of his fingers. Potter grabbed his hand more firmly and his smile grew. Draco felt a smile tag at his lips and he let it spread.

They sat like that, reading quietly for themselves and not bothering to talk, at all. Draco kept thinking about the kiss they had shared and he would feel his chest tightening with unknown feelings that he was going through now. He wanted to have that kiss once again. He wanted to do more than kissing with Potter, but knew that he had to wait. And knew that no matter what they were going they had to stay together, until the very end. Draco's thoughts were cut short when Potter cleared his throat. He looked up and saw Potter looking at him.

"We should probably go," he said, but didn't make a move of standing up. Draco licked his lips and leaned closer to Potter, he snatched his lips into a searing kiss leaving Potter breathless after him and when he moved back, he saw that Potter's eyes were closed again, and his lips were parted once again. That look on his face was giving Draco a hard time of keeping his lips to himself, but they had to go, it was late already, and they had to go back to their Common Rooms, and Draco had to think of a plan to be with Potter tomorrow.

"Can we meet tomorrow?" he asked and looked deeply into Potter's eyes. The bright green eyes flashed with something, and Draco lost himself into them once again. Potter had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and in them he could see flecks of gold.

"Uhm…if you want to…" Potter answered hesitantly.

"If I didn't want it, Potter, I wouldn't ask you now, would I?" murmured Draco, and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah…sure…why not," Potter smiled up at Draco, who in turn tried to smile, but it sort of came out as a grimace. Potter rolled his eyes and stood up, taking his stuff up his arms, he waited for Draco to collect his things.

They walked out of the library walking close to each other, occasionally bumping and giving each other gazes. Draco wanted to take Potter's hand in his, but knew it was too risky. That walking together by a deserted corridor was a risky thing to do too. But Draco wanted to escort him to the Gryffindor Tower, and give him a good night kiss, and then he'd go back to his House and think over this.

Things were moving too fast, and he was getting slightly dizzy from it all.

As they neared the Tower, Draco slowed down his pace, and tugged at Potter's arm. He looked up at Draco with bright happy eyes. Draco felt his heart sore at the look on Potter's face; it was so innocent, almost childish, and he had that strange feeling inside of his chest once again.

"It's sad that we have to say good bye to each other, isn't it?" said Draco, his voice small and meek.

"mm…" Potter tentatively reached out to touch Draco's cheek. Draco himself leaned forward and guided Potter's hand to his mouth, kissing the side of his palm; he cupped his cheek with Potter's hand.

"We have to talk about this, Potter, alright?" Draco asked and looked directly into Potter's eyes. He nodded.

"Yes," Potter agreed with him, "Yes, yes we have to..."

"You're warm," Draco murmured, and sighed. He leaned closer to Potter and gave him a small chaste kiss on his lips. "Good night, Potter."

"Good night, Malfoy," Potter murmured back, and kissed him again, this time a bit longer, not clumsy nor rushed. It was sweet and as innocent as Potter's childish face.

* * *

><p><em>this was kind of a sneak peak of how I'm going to write my slashy scenes...you'll get every detail for free.<em>

_Keep Calm and wait for my next update :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_the sweetness is starting...  
><em>**  
><strong>_and I don't have a mood..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

Bright green eyes opened up with a snap then narrowed sharply as the morning's sun streamed through the window. Harry rolled over his back with a groan and tugged the sheets to his face to shut off the light from the outside. It was too bloody cheerful and he had the most, well, disturbing dream over the years.

Malfoy and he kissed.

It was a dream. There was no discussion about it whatsoever. In the dreams him and Malfoy agreed to meet today and talk about their sudden rushed up 'relationship'…right. Harry shook his head and sat up; swinging his legs off the bed he stumbled up and walked towards the bathroom. He paused in mid-step; he was hearing some weird things from inside of it. Frowning, he cautiously opened the door a bit and what he saw made him to stumble back and shut the door with a snap. Dean and Seamus were in throes of passion. Harry quickly made his way towards his bed as he heard them swear quiet loudly, snatching the curtains shut around him. He tried to steady his breathing back to normal and keep himself from giggling like mad. So apparently Dean and Seamus were partners, but nobody knew about it, because…well, there was Ginny. _Oh my God!_ Harry frowned. What was Dean playing at? Never mind, it wasn't his problem, and he wasn't going to pry.

He heard the bathroom's door squeak open and heard his friend's whispered words, telling each other who might be the one to spot them while they were doing it. Harry hid a grin and pushed open the curtains, revealing the both boys standing too close to each other whispering and giggling. Harry promptly cleared his throat and stood up from his bed.

"Morning," he said brightly and walked towards the bathroom. He heard their mumbled greetings, and smiled to himself, but before he got in, he turned around and said them, "And if you're going to do that every morning, I suggest you use some locking and silencing charms." With that he closed the door behind himself leaving two blushing boys behind.

* * *

><p>It was heavily raining by the time the Trio made their way towards Hogsmeade. Ron was off with Lavender immediately when he spotted Lavender, and it left Hermione and Harry all by themselves walking hand in hand and a large umbrella open up on their heads, shielding them from the rain. The both of them were silent, which suited them just fine, and Harry wasn't ready to talk, because he knew if he started to say one word he'd never stop. He was too close with Hermione, and he'd share everything with her, but not now when he'd sound stupid with his stupid dream.<p>

A shocking white blond hair caught his attention and Harry stumbled upon a mud landing right on his butt.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out in a shock, "Oh my God, are you alright?" she asked and bent down to help him get to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Harry said distracted, "I just slipped."

"Be careful ok? You nearly gave me a heart attack," said Hermione and waved her wand at Harry, cleaning the mud off him.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled and looked to the same way as he saw the same blond hair, and idly thought if he'd gone mad and now he was illustrating things. But no, he was perfectly fine, because there he was, looking as pale and smug as he usually was. Draco Malfoy could make himself look as delicious as a strawberry ice-cream, even though he'd wear a black suit. Everything seemed to slow down, everything seemed to disappear, everything looked suddenly bright, and there he was slowly turning around, a hand in his pocket, the other holding up an umbrella…their eyes met.

Harry shivered as he saw raw need and heat in the depths of Malfoy's eyes. There was a faint glimmer of mischief in his eyes too, but Harry paid it no attention, he was concentrating on the other emotions in his eyes. Harry blinked one or two time, to make sure that the gaze was truly directed to him, and found Malfoy smirking at him; it was almost a smile not a smirk to be more specific, but still it was there the quirk of the lips, the glint, and oh God…Malfoy licked his lips ever so slowly and Harry had the sudden urge to just walk right over there and take Malfoy into his arms and just ravish him to death.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice cut-through Harry's mind and the charm was broken as Harry turned his head to look at her who was now tugging at his arm, making him walk towards the bookstore. Harry looked up at the street again seeing that Malfoy wasn't there anymore. Harry frowned in annoyance, but shook the feeling away as he closed the umbrella and walked in behind Hermione.

"I'll just have to check on some books here Harry, I won't be long, honest," said Hermione and rushed over to the Dark Arts section. Harry smiled weakly after her, but said nothing and went to browse for a book to just keeping him busy, so he won't get bored while waiting for Hermione to finish.

He walked down the aisles and noticed that they had some bizarre books he had never seen. He was well off the front room, more to the back of the bookstore, and it was more like a hidden section so no one could see who was standing there. The books were mostly teaching witches and wizards how to woo their lovers off their feet. And there were some sex related books too. Harry scowled at the books and idly thought if anyone would actually buy them. As he was about to turn around so he could go out of the secluded corner in search of Hermione, he bumped into someone, which made him stumble back. The person was quick to catch him by the waist.

"Oh God, I'm sorry I didn't see…" he abruptly stopped talking and went pale. That 'person' was non-other than- "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" his heart started to beat erratically and Harry was trying to tell himself that it wasn't because he happened to stumble into the git.

"Well, it's a bookstore you see, and I mostly enjoy reading…" Malfoy murmured, his voice was a low drawl and ever so sarcastic.

"Hmm…" said Harry and tried to edge past away from Malfoy, but to no avail. "Malfoy, I have to go…Hermione…is here you see…" Malfoy was closing in on him, making him take a step back. "And…uhm… I don't want her…Mal-Malfoy, what are yo-" but Harry's words were lost in Malfoy's lips.

Harry purred deep inside his chest and wound his hands at the back of Malfoy's neck, moving his body up to make it slide over Malfoy's. Tightening his hold on Harry's waist, he dipped down a bit and gave Harry a mind blowing, breathtaking kiss.

Tongue glide with each other in sync, lips sliding over each other, teeth nipping and biting, breathe mingling over each other, breathing each other in. Malfoy growled, which made Harry bite his lower lip.

"Merlin…" Malfoy's voice was low, seductive growl. Harry nipped his lip again, and Malfoy purred. Harry, feeling slightly confident, started to kiss his way down to Malfoy's neck, feeling the soft skin under his lips. He licked his way from the base of the neck to Malfoy's lips, plunging his tongue into the hot mouth that giddily accepted it.

Breathing hard, Harry pulled back from the passionate kiss and placed his forehead on Malfoy's chest, which in turn placed his head on top of Harry's. The both of them tried to gain their breathings back to normal. Harry recovered first and looked up at Malfoy's face; his eyes were closed, and he was biting his lower lip. Harry placed a finger on top of his lips, and touching them softly he soothed them out and Malfoy with a gasp let his lower lip go.

"Are you alright?" Harry's voice was small, almost a whisper.

Malfoy opened his eyes, and looked down at Harry; his hand moved from Harry's waist and cupped his cheek instead; his thumb moving in slow motion over his cheek, making Harry move in to touch. Harry smiled softly up at Malfoy, his eyes were unreadable.

"I know that we can't have a descent talk here, Potter," Malfoy said, his voice serious, and low again. Harry nodded and bit his lip worriedly. "I suggest we meet up somewhere…"

"Yeah sure. Uhm when?" Harry asked distractedly run a hand through his hair.

Malfoy watched the movement then grabbed Harry's hand in his and brought it up to his cheek, "I don't know, you decide."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Room of Requirements, at seven?"

Malfoy nodded his agreement, leaned closer to Harry; kissing him on the forehead, he whispered, "Seven it is..." and then he was gone, leaving Harry standing there, watching at the archway where Malfoy disappeared seconds ago.

* * *

><p>It was 6:49 as Harry all but run from the Common Room towards the Room of Requirement. And by the time he got there he was puffing out a breath, he took a deep steadying breath and started to walk right in front of the blank wall thinking <em>"I need a place where me and Draco Malfoy could have a descent talk.".<em> Half-way through his second walk a small door appeared and Harry, quickly checking around, got in and shut the door after him.

The room was nice and cozy. Considering the fact that it was rather chilly outside there was a small roaring fireplace in the corner, and right in front of him there was a couch, and a small table right in front of it with a bowl of fruits. Harry took a deep breath and walked towards the couch, sitting on it he started to shake his right leg in nervousness. He took another deep breath and leaned forward grabbing an apple from the bowl; he took a large bite from it and started to chew.

While chewing he started to think about Malfoy, and what they were going to talk about when he'd got there. To tell the truth he was scared…he was scared of what was going to really happen to them in the end. Harry was fighting for the Light side, and Malfoy, probably, for the Dark. What was going to happen to them when Harry find out about Malfoy's true loyalty? Was he really a Death Eater or he just imagined it?

Harry was scared. He didn't know anything about relationships. Yes, he had a small thing with Cho Chang last year, but that didn't even mark as a relationship; more likely a fiasco of some sorts. And they had one date, and it was a disaster, so Harry would like to think of it like that, and then think of it as a real relationship.

Now with Malfoy, it was another thing. They had kissed and it felt amazing. And Harry wanted more. And there was this question that was plaguing Harry's mind all the time: did Malfoy actually want a relationship with Harry? Or was it just in Harry's little imaginary word that he imagined them together?

Maybe Malfoy had changed.

Maybe Malfoy was a human being too.

A slight noise shook Harry out of his thoughts and he turned around in his seat to see the boy of his thoughts himself walking inside the room, and closing the door softly after him.

"Hey," Harry whispered softly and bit his lip, smiling a soft shy smile. He was suddenly shy, and it was all bloody Malfoy's fault.

"Hey," Malfoy said lightly, and walked towards the couch, looking around himself, "Nice place."

"I asked the room to give me a place to talk to Draco Malfoy and it gave me this," Harry said gesturing around them. Malfoy nodded and sat beside Harry, draping an arm over the head of the couch, looking casual elegance that only Malfoy's could have. Harry sat, with his feet up under his bum, his hand over the head of the couch too, under his chin, waiting for Malfoy to talk. He felt slightly smaller, shier then he had been before. And Malfoy made him feel like this.

He bit into his apple once again, twice, chewed on it, and Malfoy looked at him with bored expression, he froze in on a chew. "Sorry," he mumbled, his mouth stuffed with apple. "Was I chewing loud?"

"No," Malfoy answered slowly, his voice was low, seductive, and Harry had a hard time to swallow his bite. "No, you did not chew loudly. I just wanted to see your face while you ate your delicious looking apple," he touched a finger to his lips, looking at Harry from low hooded eyes. He jerked his head towards the apple in Harry's clumsy, ink stained hand and asked, "May I?"

Harry's eyes went wide, and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Finally he found his voice and whispered, "Sure…"

He offered the apple to Malfoy, and Malfoy leaned closer; taking a hold of Harry's hand with his own, he took a bite from the apple and closed his eyes. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, and Harry found his eyes zeroed down on the action; unconsciously he licked his own lips.

"mmm…." Malfoy hummed and Harry felt himself reacting to the sound alarmingly fast. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"So," Harry started and Malfoy looked at him, "So, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to know where we are standing with our relationship?" asked Malfoy as he adjusted himself in his seat and looked at Harry directly into the eye.

"uhm..." _Our? Relationship? What was Malfoy talking about?_ Relationship with a Malfoy… Spending time with a Malfoy… holding hands with a Malfoy… kissing with a Malfoy… it was bizarre, that's what it was.

"No answer?" asked Malfoy tilting his head to the side, looking at Harry with narrowed eyes and scratching his chin with his thumb. "I thought better of you, Potter."

"Oh…" Harry really didn't know what to say to Malfoy. He wanted to scream yes I want to be in a relationship with you, fuck me now. But another part of him screamed at him to say no and just back off from him, or just smack him upside the head and accuse him for suggesting this kind of thing. But then he remembered their kiss, he remembered the way Malfoy held him close, tight in an iron grip, he kissed him like there was no tomorrow. He kissed Harry as if he was the most precious thing in the world, and Harry knew that he wanted more, more of this madness, more of this sweetness. More of Malfoy.

But another part of his mind told him that he was failing his mission of finding out Malfoy's true loyalty; if he could only simply ask him of it.

This was madness.

"I want…" Malfoy looked at him, his eyes bright and as silver as he could remember it, wide with hopefulness. Harry found himself leaning over, crawling towards Malfoy more likely, he felt Malfoy's breathing take a pace, he heard Malfoy's heartbeat get wild, "to be with you."

Harry closed the gap between them in one swift movement, and Malfoy gasp in a deep breath. His lips were amazing. He was amazing. He was with Malfoy.

Malfoy answered his kiss with so much passion with so much force that it left him breathless. He was in an awkward position; kneeling on the couch, his sweaty palms on Malfoy's neck, his spine crooked down slightly, so he moved, Malfoy's hands guiding him, he moved and straddled his lap, groaning as Malfoy tightened his hands on his waist. Harry licked Malfoy's lower lip and as he gasped, Harry let his tongue go inside of Malfoy's mouth. He groaned at the sweet taste of Malfoy's tightening his hand on his neck, he kissed him with passion, with urgency, with everything that he got. Malfoy's hand started to wander up Harry's back, gripping on his biceps he pulled him closer, kissing Harry's chin, he peppered his neck his small butterfly kisses. At some places he'd suck and Harry would moan, he licked his way towards Harry's earlobe, and Harry hissed at the new sensation.

Without thinking about it he bucked his hips. Malfoy froze. Harry's eyes snapped open as he felt their abrupt stop. His breathing was heavy, and it wasn't only his breathing that was heavy, something much bigger, right in between his legs was throbbing hard. And when he buckled up to Malfoy, he felt the same problem on him too. Malfoy tightened his hold on Harry, and started to suck on Harry's earlobe. Harry let out a low moan and grabbing by Malfoy's blond hair he pulled him closer, moaning as Malfoy started to move under him thrusting up to Harry.

"Sweet Merlin…" Harry breathed and started to move with Malfoy, liking the feeling he got. The contact through their pants was overwhelming, Harry never felt like this before, jerking off into a fantasy was nothing compared to grinding with a partner, like right now.

"T-touch me…" Malfoy murmured into his ear, hot and wet. "P-please touch me…" as to prove his point he started to unbuckle his pants. Harry sat there, now on Malfoy's knees and watched as he fumbled with his belt, "Fuck". Malfoy swore under his breath as his hands shook violently, and he couldn't unbuckle himself fast enough.

"Le-let me…" Harry finally found his voice and he slapped Malfoy's hands away. He himself was shaking from fear and excitement, what if he failed? What if he gave Malfoy a pleasure that he'd never had? There was only one way to find out and it was… "Bloody hell…" He was huge… Malfoy was thick, huge and as tempting as Harry had imagined it would be. It was longer too, and he idly thought if he'd ever will get a chance to jerk him off into oblivion.

"Come on Potter, you can look at it later…work your magic on me," Malfoy's voice was back into his ear, he licked the shell of it and Harry shuddered. Their bodies where close together, but Harry had no problem of taking _him_ into his hand and give it a long and strong stroke. Malfoy sighed and fell back on the couch. Harry gripped it tighter and, eyes glued on Malfoy's face he started to stroke him fast. He was fascinated; Malfoy's face was starting to sweat, an arousal blush was creeping up to his neck. Harry reached out and started to unbutton Malfoy's shirt, his other hand still working fast. He saw Malfoy's pale chest turning red at every passing moment, Harry touched his chest too, feeling Malfoy's heart beating faster and faster.

He was soft, and nice.

Malfoy gripped Harry's hand which was on his chest and brought it up to his lips, his breath tickling Harry's inner wrist. He planted a soft kiss on his palm. Harry gasped and closed his eyes, his other hand slipping a bit, but he got his pace back. Harry wanted to jerk off himself too; it was getting uncomfortably tight in his jeans. So he started to grind himself on Malfoy's thighs, moving himself with the movements of his hand.

Malfoy watched, fascinated as Harry threw his head back and a small cry left his lips. Then he opened his eyes, looked Malfoy right in the eye and moved closer, breathing hard. Malfoy's breathing took a pace too; he was mesmerized with the brightness of Harry's eyes. He couldn't look away. Harry moved in closer and took Malfoy's lips into his mouth and kissed him with passion and urgency.

Two more tugs on Malfoy's hard cock; he came. He came fast, and hard, milking himself and Harry's hand too. He rested his head back and breathed out huffily, biting his lower lip, watching as Harry buried his face into the crook of his neck. Harry kissed the sweaty neck, liking the taste of it.

He just jerked Malfoy off, and he made it to the point where Malfoy couldn't talk, nor move. He felt a raw triumph feeling up his chest. He'd done it.

He kissed his way up to Malfoy's lips, leaving a small sweet kiss on it; he moved back a bit and watched as a small smile played on Malfoy's lips. He didn't know what he was feeling; he brushed the strands of hair off Malfoy's forehead.

Grey eyes opened and caught the green ones. Malfoy gave Harry a small smile, which Harry did not return. He was still preoccupied in his own little thoughts. He made Malfoy cum, and he himself came too, into his pants that is. It was official; he was into boys, more specifically he was into Malfoy, that much was clear, but what if this didn't work out? What if people started to find out? What were they going to do?

What was he going to do when he found out Malfoy's true loyalty in the war? Would he still be with him or was he going to end their relationship? He didn't know what he was going to do, but he was sure about one thing; he didn't want to know about it so soon, but knowing him and his fate, he'd find out about it by tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_a bit from Draco's past. I actually think of Draco as a cute little boy when I wrote this :3  
>and a very kind and generous Severus Snape. not giving a detention. nice hotty.<br>read, review and enjoy :3_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

"Okay, if last year you were in the team, that does not mean that you are going to be in the team this year, is that clear?"

It was mid-November, and it was raining lightly, Harry was holding out try-outs for his Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had been branded as the team Captain for this year, and he was slightly nervous. Nobody was listening to him; they were all talking to themselves, clicking their Beather's bats, plucking out some dry leaves out of their broomsticks or just looking lazily around themselves. Only Ron was standing at the front looking pale and miserable, and waiting for his friend to give a shout-out to start the training.

"Guys, uhm…" Harry began helplessly, his own nervousness getting the better of him and he stopped mid-short, panic taking its place. What if he failed miserably? What if he couldn't teach them?

"I said shut it!" it was Ginny. Harry turned slightly and saw her blushing, but from the raise of her chin it was obvious she had her Gryffindor courage at its best place. Whereas Harry…

"Thank you," he murmured to her, who only nodded in reply. Harry raised his voice slightly and said, "Now, as I was saying, if you made to the team, that still does not mean you are staying in the team this year, is that clear?" Nobody said or made a move. Harry sighed and scratched the back of his neck. This was ridiculous. "I want you all to split into teams; who are signing up as Beaters in one place, Keepers at one, Chasers at one, and we don't have Seekers, for obvious reasons. What are you all waiting for? Get the move on!" Everyone scrambled up into action.

Harry runs a hand through his wet hair in frustration. He looked up at the stands and saw that Hermione and Luna were sitting together, talking to each other, a little away from them, Lavender Brown was holding her scarf like a lifeline and was watching, no ogling after Ron. Harry chuckled under his breath. The two were too stubborn, like Neville and Luna, or like Hermione and…did she even have someone in her life now? Or him and Malfoy.

Harry shook his head and looked up to see his team members were in groups as he instructed them; so far so good. He made them to mount their brooms and making a circle fly roundly over the stadium. Harry watched them closely; jotting down some notes on the clipboard that he was holding, and thanks to Hermione's small charming spells the rain wasn't wetting the paper. Harry looked up again and called them to do some loops and to zigzag through the air and stuff like that, and all the time Harry was writing down approvals of the people. Some of them were horrible, some descent, and some pretty well; Ron was into a descent ones.

Harry sighed and plopped down on the wet grass, not caring for getting dirty and such; he looked up at the players again, giving out instructions and such. When he was satisfied with their tactics, he called them all to the ground, jotted down some notes and then stood up. He was brushing off some grass from his robes when he saw Ron approach him.

"You okay mate?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, just wanted to let you know that a snake is wandering around the stadium…" said Ron carefully and looked down at his gloves.

"What?" Harry's head snapped up so quickly his neck cracked a bit and he rubbed a hand on the offended neck.

"Malfoy," Ron said simply, and jerked a head over where the unmistakable blond head was visible. Harry's stomach filled with butterflies, heart starting beating wild, he looked up, and indeed; there he was, sitting to himself, with a big black umbrella open over his head. "I'd like him gone if I were you, Harry."

Harry frowned, "Why?"

Ron shrugged and continued with the same monotone voice, "Well, you know, he plays for the Slytherin's, could be a spy or something, couldn't he?"

"Malfoy? A spy?" Harry laughed, "Nah, let him be."

Ron gave him a long and weird look, then shrugged and walked away from Harry. Harry in turn mentally kicked himself. _'Let him be'_ really? It wasn't something that Harry would say, but he did, and now Ron was all suspicious on him. Brilliant. Harry scratched his forehead feeling tired suddenly. The coin in his pocket heated up. He looked around carefully, seeing as the team players were acting childishly once again, and Ron was somewhere off, he took out the coin.

'_What a day…'_

Harry smiled slightly, _'Yeah, not the best day so far.'_

'_I know what you mean.'_

'_Do you?'_

'_Yes. Because I'd love to found out who are you stranger, it has been months since we've started to talk, right?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_So, don't you think it's time for me to found out about you?'_

Harry froze. Yes, they had known each other through the coin for months now, and Harry hasn't given him a clue of who he was. He was afraid. So much has happened between them; Malfoy was free to talk to the 'mysterious boy' about anything, but with Harry, he would built up some invisible wall, not wanting Harry to get closer to him. And Harry was being selfish. He wanted Malfoy and he wasn't ready to lose him yet. They had so many things to do together, so many things.

'_I'm sorry Malfoy, but I still can't tell you who I am, because…'_ Harry stopped. He looked side-ways at Malfoy, who was still sitting to himself looking down at his hands.

'_Because what?'_

'_Because…'_ Harry swallowed. His hands shook as he tapped his wand at the coin once again, before placing it back into his pocket. _'Because I don't want to lose you, not yet…'_

* * *

><p>The practice went brilliantly. Harry didn't choose anyone yet, because he still had some thinking to do. Ginny was on fire as always. She did not miss any opportunity to send the Quaffle into the round hoops, and Ron only missed one goal. Dean has showed up for Chasing, which he was quite good at, and there were lots of others who were good too. And Harry didn't know who to choose.<p>

The rain was still coming strong, and Harry lifted his head up to feel it on his face. He was all alone in the stadium and he enjoyed his alone time a little. Mounting his broom he kicked off the grounds at full speed. The wind splashed his hair back and he let out a joyful laugh, loving the accelerating feeling that he got whenever he'd ride the broom. He shivered lightly as he remembered of what else gave him the same joyful feelings and he stopped mid-air. Malfoy. He had been here when he was practicing. He turned around and searched the stands, but there was no one there. He squashed down the feeling of disappointment and swerved his broom again, and started to go round the stadium.

When he was satisfied with himself he touched the ground softly and walked towards the locker rooms, a thunder storm cracking the skies. Harry, shivering, stripped off his clothes and walked into the showers. Turning on the hot water he started to clean himself from dirt and sweat, and then his thoughts went back to Malfoy again.

They were kind of together now, they jerked each other off, and they kissed. And Harry failed his small mission of finding out about Malfoy's true loyalties, right? But he still had time. There were still Christmas holidays, maybe they could spend it together? _Yeah right_, Harry snorted, _highly unlikely_.

Harry rinsed himself off the soap and shampoo, and walked out of the shower, dripping wet. He walked to his lockers and started to dry himself off with his towel. Yes, they were kind of together, but whenever they'd manage spend some alone time together, Harry would feel insecure about himself. He wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level; he wasn't ready to come out to his friends. He knew how Ron would react to the news; he wouldn't talk to Harry at all. Dean and Seamus, Harry already knew about them so there was nothing to pretend about, but he wasn't sure of how they'd react to Harry's news. And Neville, well he'd be Harry's friend as long as he could hold on to it. The only problem was Ron, really. Harry knows about Ron's beliefs on relationships between males. He wasn't a homophobe, nor he was against them, but he only wanted to stay clear of them. He was kind of scared, in a weird way, and Harry still didn't understand why it was, and he didn't want to find out soon.

The only thing Harry was going to lose because of his sexuality was losing Ron's friendship. And he really didn't want it. Maybe he could persuade Hermione, to give Ron a heads-up before he could talk to him about it? But Hermione seemed to be really distracted these past months, and Ron was all over Lavender, and Harry was sure that their small friendly talk would be useless. Because Hermione would start her passionate talk about gay rights, and Ron would start mumble something incoherent and then snap at Hermione, and they wouldn't talk to each other for weeks. And it'd be all because of Harry.

Harry sighed and started to button up his shirt. It fit him perfectly and Harry loved it. He loved his body too, but only when he was alone. If there was someone else in the room too, then Harry would try to not expose much of his skin. Maybe he was paranoid about it, he didn't know, but the fact remained this; he wasn't ready for the next stage of relationship with Malfoy.

What if, him and Malfoy, met up again in the Room of Requirement and everything would get out of hand, what was Harry going to do? Was he going to stop Malfoy from taking it further, or was he going to just chuck away his insecurities and just enjoy himself for Merlin's sake?

Harry groaned and with a thump, his head landed on the wall. He closed his eyes and breathed softly, kicking himself mentally for his weakness and his thoughts. He didn't know why he was thinking about this now. It wasn't like him and Malfoy had a date in an hour or so. Well, ok, it wasn't a date, they had to meet each other in an hour, but it wasn't a date or anything. They had these meetings for months now and each 'date' as went by their intensity, their raw passion would make it to the surface and they couldn't hold back their hands to themselves. And Harry was positive that the next time they'd meet he was going to run from the room if Malfoy did anything funny to him.

* * *

><p>Harry was slammed to the wall, and was being kissed in no time. At first he was cautious, almost scared, but then the familiar scent and taste of Malfoy calmed him down considerably and he kissed back with equal urge and passion. Harry let his tongue slip into his mouth, groaning as he felt the way Malfoy's tongue danced around his mouth, playing with his own. Their noses bumped, cheeks touching as Malfoy angled Harry's face up a bit and plunged his tongue deeper in Harry's mouth. Merlin, Harry liked this; liked Malfoy being in charge for everything that happened between them, being in charge on Harry.<p>

Harry moaned desperately, wantonly, he jerked his hips forward and grabbed Malfoy's too, thrusting his hips up, trying to get some sort of a relief from the passion and heat that was filling up in his cock. "Oh God…" his voice broke as Malfoy started to kiss and lick his way down to Harry's neck and earlobe. Malfoy pulled back from Harry. Harry barely opened his eyes when he was turned around, and Malfoy roughly pushed Harry, face first, against the wall, and spoke in a low growl into his ear.

"One day Potter, I'm going to fuck you so hard, that you won't be able to walk straight."

_One day, good thing it isn't today,_ Harry shivered and bit his lip, trying to stifle a moan that so wanted to escape from him. He felt Malfoy's hands coming to rest on his chest and starting to unbutton his shirt, leaving a hot-trail of electricity at his wake, his fingers scratching on his firm chest; his hand moving lower. Harry braced himself at the first touch of Malfoy's hand on his cock. He arched his back and threw his head back, moaning as Malfoy bit into his neck, his hand slowly moving up and down on him. Harry hissed as Malfoy lightly touched the head of him.

Malfoy's hand started to work faster now; Harry started to thrust his hips up, trying to meet with Malfoy's hand movement, but failed. His breath caught in his chest as he started to feel the tell tale signs of the first oncoming orgasm. He looked down at his eager cock as a small amount of pre-cum dripped out of the head. "Merlin…" he whispered and braced himself on the wall with his hands, breathing fast and shallow, he let out a small cry and seconds later he came. He never thought he'd be so satisfied from jerking off. Maybe it was the fact that it was Malfoy's doing, or maybe he wasn't touching himself as much as he had to.

Either way, he was truly satisfied.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, drawing him closer. Harry felt him rest his head on his back, kissing the side of his neck, he murmured, "You are incredible…"

"I should probably be the one to tell you that, not the other way 'round," Harry joked breathlessly, but he was feeling giddy of what Malfoy has said to him. Malfoy chuckled and moved back from Harry. Adjusting his clothes, he helped Harry to get himself back to normal too. As Malfoy worked on his buttons, Harry looked at his face. He seemed relaxed; there was no smirk, no smugness to his face, just a relaxed sixteen year old teenager face. Unconsciously, he flicked a fringe off Malfoy's forehead, smiling softly at Malfoy as he gazed down at Harry. And he was taller than him too, and Harry had to strain his neck, and move on his tip-toes to kiss Malfoy on the mouth, before moving to seat on the couch that presented itself almost immediately as Malfoy shoved Harry up the wall. Harry was still shaking from the aftermath.

Malfoy shook his head, and followed Harry, sitting close to him, and taking Harry up in his arms. Harry went willingly; he tucked his feet under his bum and rested himself in Malfoy's comfortable arms. Harry laid his head on Malfoy's shoulder, his face resting at the crook of Malfoy's neck; he'd plant soft kisses whenever he pleased. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company; eventually Harry stirred and pulled back a bit. "What do you want to talk about today?"

Malfoy gave him a small smile and a shrug. They had talked about practically everything and nothing. Technically Harry knew about Malfoy more than he let the blond boy know. Their conversations through the Galleon were not something to go by. "I don't really know."

Harry bit his lip, he wanted to know, but he was scared, of his reaction and nothing else. To hell with it, "Tell me about your childhood."

What he wasn't prepared for was Malfoy's sudden change of demeanor; he went from relaxed to alert in a matter of seconds. Harry moved away from him slightly and frowned, "If you don't want to talk about it, then that's fine." Harry was quick to say.

Malfoy made a small noise in the back of his throat and stood up. He run a hand over his head and sighed. Rubbing the back of his neck, he walked towards the window that presented itself in the room. Harry assumed that Mafloy wanted to have something to look at other than his face, or the couch or the coffee table. "If you didn't want to know, you wouldn't have asked," said Malfoy in a loud and clear voice.

Harry flinched as he heard the coldness in his voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up, slowly he walked towards Malfoy. He hated seeing him like this; so uptight, so cold. Harry scolded himself for his open-mouth; sometimes... alright, all the time he'd talk about things or about things that would make Malfoy like this. Harry wanted to get closer, but it was costing him a lot. Malfoy was all open and friendly with him, and Harry would do this to him in a matter of seconds. He wrapped his arms around Malfoy's lean waist and kissing his shoulder-blades; he rested his cheek on it, and murmured "I'm sorry. I won't ask any question to you, promise."

He felt him shake his head, "No, Potter, its fine, I just…you just threw me off guard, that's it. Really."

"It's ok," Harry tightened his hold on him closing his eyes. He liked hugging Malfoy, he was soft and manly, and it was nice being able to hold someone. "You don't have to talk about it."

Malfoy was silent for a good measure of time, and then he puffed out a breath and laughed bitterly. "There's nothing to talk about really, my childhood was filled with attending to parties with my parents. I did have favorite toys and such, but I never got to play with them. Father thought that I was being too childish for my own good, he thought that I should be raised from when I was still a toddler, and mother let him, because she couldn't tell no to him," Malfoy sighed and turned around slightly, seeing the concerned face of Harry he smiled slightly and kissed his forehead. "When it was time for Hogwarts, he changed rapidly."

"Changed?" Harry asked dumbly. Malfoy nodded, and looked pointedly at Harry, which in turn frowned. How could Lucius Malfoy change? He could only change into a total arse. Which he…did. "Oh Merlin…what did he do to you?" Harry whispered and moved closer to Malfoy, hugging him.

"Why do you always assume the bad Potter?" murmured Malfoy, resting his head on top of Harry, and breathing in softly.

"I don't know, Malfoy…"

"Alright, alright," he said, and sighed, Harry waited for with a berated breath. When Malfoy spoke, his voice shook slightly, "He turned into a total bastard. Thinking that I got my wand in my hand and that I was ready for a proper duel, he just…unexpectedly started to throw hex after hex on me. I didn't know what to do, so I hid myself in my room, unconsciously locking the door after me. I was scared; I was only eleven when he did that to me. I wouldn't open my door to anyone; I haven't seen my mother for two months straight. It was a good thing that I had my own house-elf to serve me, because I wouldn't survive all by myself. I asked Timby not to let anyone in-"

"Timby?" asked Harry, his voice filled with amusement.

"Yes, Timby, I named her," there was sadness in Malfoy's voice which Harry didn't like. He tightened his hold on Malfoy's waist and kissed his chest softly. "When I left my rooms in time for Hogwarts, I was met by my father's wrath for disobeying him. So he punished me with the only way that he was capable of…" Malfoy cleared his throat and shifted a bit, wrapping his arms around Harry he continued, his voice a soft drawl in Harry's ear. "He hurt her. He hurt my Timby. I…I hated him for that. She was so hurt, that I didn't know what to do. He just…"

Harry held Malfoy tighter to him, horrified at what he had just said. Lucius was a bastard; a cruel bastard. Doing something like this to his own son, hurting his loyal and favorite creature right in front of him, and Malfoy being only eleven, was not something Harry appreciated. He felt like his own life was a lie. He thought that Malfoy had been a spoilt little brat, who got everything he wanted, who got loving and caring parents. But that was all a lie; it was all a rumor for Malfoy, to hold his place in public, not taking a step back from his superiority. But in reality he was as much of a hurt and abused little boy, as Harry.

Harry realized that they had a lot of things in common. And he felt like a bastard for what he had done to Malfoy in past, and what was he still doing to him now.

* * *

><p>"I had a great time," Draco murmured to Potter as he slowly and thoroughly kissed his breath away.<p>

"mmm….me too…" murmured Potter to him and Draco felt him straining himself up on the tip of his toes to get to Draco's lips. Draco laughed softly, and dipped down a bit too to kiss Potter properly.

Like always their kiss turned from small sweet kiss, into a heated one in a matter of seconds. Potter moaned deep inside of his chest and pressed his body closer to Draco's, which in turn didn't let the opportunity pass, and wrapping his arms around Potter's waist, moved him closer. They were so wrapped up around each other that they didn't hear the small footsteps coming towards them. After all, they were in the middle of a corridor, no doubt someone would spot them.

"Harry," with a gasp the two boys broke apart and realized that they had been caught by non-other than Hermione Granger and professor Snape.

"Well, well, well, let's see what we have here…" Snape said, his lips curling into a small smirk.

"Professor," said Draco, his voice tight.

"Mr. Malfoy, care to explain?" asked Snape, his voice a silky drawl.

"No, sir," said Draco and looked at Potter's blushing face, "there's nothing to explain."

"Very well-"

"Other than the fact, that…" he looked at Granger for a brief second who was biting her lip, and was shaking her head slowly, her eyes praying with him not to say a word further. "…it won't happen again." He heard Potter's small gasp of surprise. Draco took Potter's hand in his and gave it a small reassuring squeeze and thanking Merlin for standing close to each other so Granger and Snape didn't see what he just did. He heard Potter sigh in relief, and he let out his own sigh of relief.

Snape was still looking at them with narrowed eyes, and Draco thought that he was still going to torment them with questions. But he was surprised when Snape spoke. "Very well. You are both lucky that it was still 5 minutes to curfew. Be off with you." And turned sharply around walking down the corridor, Granger looked after professor, then walked quickly towards Potter and hissed.

"You have some explaining to do Harry James Potter," and with that she turned sharply around too, and walked after Snape. When they were out of their sights, Draco breathed out in relief and turned to see Potter's still blushing face looking at him.

"I don't know what happened to Snape, but thank Merlin we didn't get a detention," said Draco lightly and brushed his knuckles over Potter's cheek.

"I think I know what happened to him, but I won't tell you, don't look that excited," said Potter and chuckled at Draco's pouting face. "Aw…" Potter stood up on his tip toes again and kissed Draco's cheek lightly, turned around and walked away from Draco with a wave of a hand.

Draco stood there, transfixed of the events that had just happened in a matter of minutes. Draco rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, and shaking his head in disbelief walked down the same way as Potter just went. He heard a noise and stopped short, hiding in the alcove of the wall, with a berated breath he listened to two people conversing...

They were Potter and Granger.

* * *

><p><em>TBC<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_I have a beta reader :3 please welcome, Danielle! she has been amazing!_

_AND thanks Brittany (my faithful reader and my friend) for helping me to write this chapter :3_

_Now, read, review and enjoy..._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

_Fucking Potter._ Fuck, fuck, fuck. And a major fuck!

Fuck.

These were the thoughts that has been plaguing Draco's mind as he sat in his dormitory all by himself, and clutching the damned Galleon in his hand. He wanted to scream, he wanted to hex every single moving thing, and most of all he wanted to beat the shit out of Potter. Fucking Potter. How dare he do such a thing! How dare he do this to him, to a Malfoy, nevertheless? How dare fucking Potter played this prank on him?

Draco clutched the coin in his hand tighter and gritted his teeth in anger. How could Draco ever think that Potter was a miracle for his life? Draco's frown deepened and he pursed his lips, looking sorely at the coin. How _could_ he?

Draco lied back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling of his dormitory, his face blank, and tired. He blinked once and twice up the ceiling and revised the conversation he had heard moments ago:

"_Hermione, wait up!" Potter had called after Granger. Draco hid himself as he was about to turn the corner to head for the stairs, as he heard Potter's voice ring out in the deserted corridor._

"_What for Harry? You obviously thought I didn't need to know about your relationship with Malfoy."_

"_It's not a - Hermione, we are not in relationship."_

_A raw numbness settled on Draco's chest as he heard Potter's words. His breath left him in one big whoosh, and he felt dizzy. He placed a hand on his mouth to quell his erratic breathing._

"_What exactly is it then Harry?"_

"_I - I really don't know. We aren't officially dating, and you know that I can't date him, right?"_ _there was a silence, and Draco assumed that Granger nodded or something, because Potter continued, "And…and I know that this isn't what I had planned, but…I don't know if I can continue with my plan now, because I have totally ruined it."_

_Draco heard Granger sigh, and with a quiet voice, that Draco had to struggle to listen, asked, "What about the coin? Are you going to reveal yourself to him now, or are you still going to interrogate him about it?"_

"_I really don't know anymore, Hermione. But I…I'm not ready to tell him that it was me who was sending him messages," there was another short silence, then Potter continued, "I…I don't want to piss him off you know? We are…still new to all this. And I want to savor it as long as I can. I'm not ready to lose him now. Not now, that I'm so close of finding out, whatever I wanted."_

Draco squeezed his eyes shut to clear the image out of his mind. He couldn't believe it. After all this time, after everything they had went through and Potter was still not loyal to him, Potter was still an asshole.

How could he keep that a secret?

Because he wasn't ready to let go…he wasn't ready to let Draco go. He still wanted Draco, but he did the wrong thing in this 'relationship' of theirs. Potter had to tell him about it, but he didn't.

What would Draco do even if Potter told him all about it?

Draco sighed and turned to his side, looking sourly out the window. It was snowing. It could've been a beautiful sight to watch, but with Draco's sour mood, it was a living death. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and angrily punched his pillow, resting his head on it; he looked at the coin in his hand and scowled. What was he going to do now? Snap on Potter, or act normally? Or… do neither and just not talk to him anymore. The last thought was not something that Draco would like to think further. He shook his head tiredly, placed the coin at his night-stand, and closed his eyes in favor of getting some decent sleep, and maybe by tomorrow he'd know what to do.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Draco woke up he felt terrible. With a groan he flipped over his stomach and buried his face into his pillow, wanting to get more sleep. He stirred and cast a wandless Tempus charm to see what time it was, and saw that it was still seven in the morning. He had to take a shower before going up to the Great Hall for some breakfast, but for some odd reason he didn't want to move from his bed. He got comfortable once again, and attempted to get at least fifteen minutes more sleep.<p>

After having a shower, and not as tired as he was in the morning, Draco made his way towards the Great Hall, his bag slinging over his shoulder. He stifled another yawn and finally plopped down on the chair at Slytherin table. The first thing that he got was a hot cocoa. He always enjoyed it. While drinking, he started to think about what he was going to do with Potter. He didn't sleep well because of him, and he wasn't going to let him get away from it.

After finishing breakfast, still pissed at Potter, Draco made his way towards the Transfiguration classroom. It was a bonus that the class didn't contain Potter and his snobby little friends that would make him pay attention to the class rather than thinking of how to kill Potter or what to do to him.

In two weeks, Christmas was coming and Draco didn't want to go to the Manor, for a few reasons. First, his parents were there, second, his parents were there, and third, his parents were there. Every single time when Draco would go back home for Christmas, they'd attend to pointless parties and his father would try to make new relationships with wealthy families who had a worthy daughter, then introduce him to the daughter of said family. Draco, of course, never really gave fake hopes to the girls, but they'd still go on dates. Draco, being the gentleman he was, would explain to the girl that he was not interested in her, or any other girls for that matter, but otherwise, they'd have a good time together. Of course, his father would be furious with him for turning another girl down.

He didn't want to go through that this year. He wanted to spend a proper Christmas, sitting late by the fireplace, drinking a fire whiskey or even champagne, eat as many sweets as he was capable of, and to try getting some descent sleep that night, because of the giddiness of the next day's surprises and gifts.

Draco wanted all of it. And he would get it, because he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys would get whatever the hell they wanted.

* * *

><p>'<em>What are you doing?'<em>

'_Sitting in the Common Room, you?'_

'_Walking around the castle…'_

Draco was aimlessly walking the Hogwarts grounds. It was cold outside, but he didn't want to be in the castle any longer. He was becoming itchy of people surrounding him; they were being too loud. And he had to work out his anger and the turmoil of his thoughts towards Potter.

He wanted Potter, that was for sure, but considering the fact of what he had done to Draco, it was least to say, changing things. For one, Draco was having second thoughts, and for two he was scared. Scared of what Potter was going to do to him through this messages and when he'd find out about Draco's true loyalties. Or worse, what if Potter would never want to be with Draco just because he had no choice in it? What if Potter thought of him as a coward for not standing up to his father? There were lots of 'what if' questions, for which Draco had no answers at all.

'_What are you doing outside? It's freezing.'_

'_I had some thinking to do, and my Common Room is too crowded now.'_

'_About?'_

'_Just some stuff…'_

'_Like what?'_

Aren't we clingy tonight, Potter? _'About what I am going to do for Christmas holidays…have you decided?'_

'_Yes, I'm not going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.'_

Draco's heart sunk. Potter was going to go somewhere. He was going to be left alone. He wanted to yell at Potter for even thinking about leaving him all alone, he wanted to curse him, but instead he wrote; _'That's nice.'_

'_I know, right? And it'll be my second time leaving Hogwarts for Christmas. I planned something, but I'm sorry I can't tell you about it yet.'_

Draco frowned and sat at the root of the tree, looking towards the Dark Lake. It was so beautiful at this time of the month; it was covered in ice, and the moonlight was glistening over its icy surface. Draco puffed out a breath and watched the smoke in front of him swirled away from him. He looked down at the Galleon in his hand, watched as the writing slowly vanished away. He frowned and tapped his wand at the coin, sending one last attempt to coax Potter to meet him already.

'_Why don't we meet?'_

'_Because we can't… Not right now at least.'_

_ 'Why? Are you afraid of me? Or is this some sort of a trick to... I don't know; get something out of me…What the fuck do you want from me?'_ Draco finally snapped and he swore. He was sick and tired of Potter's lousy attempts of talking to him like this. It wasn't like they weren't…together, or something like that, and he could only_ just_ ask Draco whatever the fuck he wanted. Draco would eventually open up to him.

'_What do you want?'_

There it was. Silence. The silence, that Draco so hated whenever they'd has a conversation over the coin. He looked sorely down at the ground and puffed a breath, then laughed bitterly. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. He could lash out on Potter, he could piss him off, he could do anything to get Potter tell him that it was _him_ with whom Draco was talking. But instead another thing came into his mind, and with an evil smirk, he tapped his wand at the coin again.

'_Do you know what I would like, my lovely Mysterious boy…?'_

'_What?'_

'_I would want to meet you, so I could do all this crazy things with you. Like; kissing your lips, licking my down your neck towards your nipples, suck them one by one, taking my time with each of them. Licking and suckling, and softly biting them, then I would blow an air on it to make them hard again, and then…'_

Draco smirked to himself and mentally patted his shoulder for the brilliant idea. _Serves you right, Potter, _he thought and patiently waited. Leaning over the tree, he whistled under his breath as he waited for Potter to reply. When he did, Draco let his smirk grow. Potter was a stuttering mess.

'_I - uh...Malfoy? What the…? What? No…no way in h - …what?'_

'_And then, I would lick my way up to your earlobe, biting it softly while I would work with your pants belt. Then I would wrap my hand around your throbbing erection-'_

'_Stop-'_

'_-slowly move my hand up and down-'_

'_Malfoy-st-'_

'_-I'd sneak my other hand to your balls-'_

'…'

'_-and squeeze them SO hard that you'll cum on my hand, and shout my name into the night. You would like it, wouldn't you Potter?'_

'_Mal…'_ the rest of the sentence never came and Draco laughed under his breath. So, apparently he had Potter wrapped around his fingers, and if Potter could cum while Draco messaged him…Draco didn't even want to think what would happen to Potter if he could shove his hands into his pants in reality. Draco's cock gave an interesting little twinge, and he scowled. It was Potter who was supposed to be supporting a tent in his pants, not him. A Malfoy never spotted a tent, not even when they are twelve or thirteen. With a sigh, he walked away from the tree, adjusted his cloak and slowly made his way towards the castle.

As he walked through the Entrance Hall door, and was wiping off the snow from his robes because it had started to snow outside, there was a light noise of footsteps and the next thing Draco knew, he was being dragged to the nearest dark alcove, shoved up against a wall and being kissed by hungry and desperate lips. It took Draco few minutes to recognize the black mop of hair, the slight pressure of glasses on his cheek, the familiar lips and that minty smell that _he_ always supported on himself, and then he slipped his eyes shut and returned the desperate kiss with his own vigorous force.

Potter's kiss was frantic, hungry and passionate. Draco met him with each and every move that Potter's lips wanted to take. Draco tightened his hold on Potter's waist, while Potter gripped Draco's hair even tighter in his hands, moving it the way he wanted. Draco let him.

The small part of Draco's mind that was still capable of functioning, reasoned that at this moment Potter was the leader. And Draco trusted him. Draco never trusted anyone in his whole life. Ok, only Timby, but she was a house-elf, and she was trustworthy enough, but not a human being…not before now anyway. As Draco tilted his down to give Potter more easy way to kiss him, rather than straining himself up to get his desperation under control, his thoughts zeroed down on Potter. He was a good kisser so far, and he could do a good hand-job too, and he was cute too, and he got a nice body, and he was sure that his other body parts were as good looking as he was. So, what was that odd feeling that he always got whenever he'd talk to Potter, or stare at him, or just…think about him? Surely Draco would know if he felt something towards the green eyed boy…right? After all, Draco knew everything that he felt, or even wanted. But the odd feeling didn't dissipate when Potter broke away from his lips and looked up at his face.

It only increased when Potter's brightly green eyes started to wander on his face and a look of wonder marked his features. Draco was breathing raggedly as he looked at Potter's face; it was flushed, he was breathing hard too, his eyes were a tilt bit darker than usual, and his hair was messier than usual. Draco's fingers were lightly touching the exposed skin of Potter's back, and he felt Potter shiver lightly and watched as he bit his lips and his eyes stuttered close. Draco rested his forehead on Potter's and with his one hand slowly caressed Potter's soft face.

How the hell they came to this, Draco had no idea, but the fact remained; Draco liked being here. He liked being held by another person, and the said person was someone who he hadn't stopped thinking about since their fourth year. He liked the fact that he could hold someone too.

"What is it Potter?" Draco finally whispered, trying to ease down the frantic beating of his heart.

"Merlin…" Potter moaned out, his voice raspy and breathy, Draco's lips parted unconsciously and he kissed Potter's forehead. "I just…I don't know what came over me Malfoy, but I…I don't know okay…I…"

"It's alright, it's alright," Draco hugged Potter to him, and felt Potter return the gesture. "I've got you. You don't have to say anything to me." Draco didn't know why he was talking to Potter like this, but for now he didn't care. He didn't care if Filch or Snape found them hidden in the dark alcove, hugging desperately each other, he didn't care if his Father saw him like this, and he didn't care at all. As long as Potter was this clingy towards him, he really didn't care.

But…Draco couldn't hold himself any longer so he took hold of Potter's face and gently pushed him away, tilting his head up to look directly into his eyes, Draco bit his lower lip and asked in a small voice, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"T-tell you?" Potter stuttered as he tried to pull away, but Draco held him in place, "Ab - about what?"

"Did you think that I'd be furious at you if you haven't told me that it was you?"

"I-" Harry was still hazy from the kiss, so he couldn't think straight, and was looking at Draco with slightly dazed look.

"I wouldn't be mad at you, you know? I'm not _that _evil. And it'd make us to communicate with each other easily, but you thought better of it by not telling me about it. Why?"

"Communicate?" Potter asked, looking puzzled; his eyes restlessly searching Draco's eyes. Draco remained impassive, patiently waiting for Potter to connect the pieces together. After a minute of silence, Potter's eyes widened, a look of complete horror marked his eyes, and his jaw slacked. "Oh…OH! Malfoy, I - I can explain-" Potter started feebly, with a slight blush and Draco felt the urge to role his eyes at Potter's stuttering.

Draco moved his hand and covered Potter's lips in mid sentence; he was breathing hard. "God, you are worse than the Granger girl."

"I don't want you to get mad, Malfoy, really-" Potter's mouth was still covered, his words muffled, but Draco heard him right.

"Potter, do you see me mad or angry?" he waited for a second then lowered his hand slowly, lightly cupping Potter's neck. "Because I'm not," he said his voice low. "I'm just curious, as to why you didn't tell me sooner about it, rather than having me find out about it?"

"Can I ask a question, before answering to you?" Potter asked, his own voice was low. Draco nodded. "How did you find out?"

"I heard you and Granger talking about it yesterday…" he answered simply.

"Oh…" was the only response from Potter. Draco quirked up an eyebrow and Potter blushed. "Um… I didn't tell you, because…because I didn't want you to find out about it this soon. I wanted to…to make this…us to last a bit longer before everything would go to hell."

"You assumed," Draco started and frowned, "that if you told me about this sooner, then we…_us_, would never happen?" Potter looked down, and nodded. Draco sighed. "How can you be this stupid Potter? Don't you understand that the fact that you kept this secret from me so far, and if our relationship moved to the next level, and if by then you hadn't told me about it, don't you think that that's when I'd really be pissed off of you? And I would never want to see your face again?" Potter continued to look down, not meeting Draco's face. Draco let out a puff of air, and nudged his hand under Potter's chin making him look at him. "As I said earlier, I'm not mad, nor am I angry. But, it would've been easier for me if you told me about it sooner."

"I'm sorry," Potter's voice was a mere whisper. Draco pulled Potter closer to him, and hugged him again. "I'm sorry," Potter whispered to Draco again. By response Draco only kissed the crown of his head.

"It's okay, but don't ever keep a secret from me, hm?" Draco whispered, and felt Potter's nod on his chest. Draco sighed and rubbed a hand at the back of Potter's back, and kissing his head repeatedly.

"I wanted to ask…" Potter started, and Draco felt his heart sink. This was it. Potter was going to ask him about his loyalties and he had to answer truthfully, because he just told Potter to not keep secrets from him. What was he going to do? Before he could think of something rational for an answer, Potter's question completely threw him off guard. "Would you like to spend this Christmas with me?"

"Wh - What?" Draco stuttered out and pushed Potter back to look at his brightly excited eyes. "You are joking right? But I thought you said-"

"That I had plans this year and you can't know about it yet?" when Draco still looked at him, mouth hanging open like a fish without a water, Potter actually rolled his eyes at Draco, "I wanted this to be a surprise, and what better time to ask you about it then now?" Draco still looked too shocked to form an answer, so he made a gurgling noise at the back of his neck, and Potter frowned, "Is that a yes or a no?"

Draco plunged forward and seized Potter's lips into a searing kiss. Potter moaned into the kiss and gripped Draco tightly to him. Draco moved back slightly and asked his voice scratchy with suppressed emotions. "What about Granger and the Weasel?"

"Hermione already knows about…us, and I'll take care of Ron, don't worry about it," Potter assured, "And…I want someone who is really close to me this year, and I couldn't think of someone else other than you. Yes, I'm close with my friends, but they can be too understanding and too sympathetic at the same time, and I don't want to spend this year with them. I want it to be with you. I want to be with you."

Draco didn't know what to say to Potter, so the only thing he could do was kiss Potter softly, and pray for Christmas to come sooner. He couldn't wait for it already.


	8. Chapter 8

_THANK YOU TO ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS MY LOVELY READERS!  
>thanks to my beta Danielle!<em>

_I think it's that chapter...yes, already. and I told you that they'll be all over each other soon, so this chapter is_

**_WARNING:_**_slash! yup. slashslashslash :3 I had to much fun writing it..._and won't talk about the..erm...aftermath :3_. on with the chapter... AND please, give me a feedback of what you thought of it. even if it is a negative thing to say. I really would love to know what you think of it._**  
><strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

"Ron, don't make a fuss out of it," Hermione said absently as she continued reading her book.

"I'm not! I'm not making fuss out of it! Why does he want to spend this year's Christmas alone?" Ron turned to look at Harry, "Why?"

"Because I want to Ron…" Harry sighed and sat up straighter. "I want to spend my Christmas alone, at Grimmauld Place. With nobody, just me and that gloomy place," Harry hated lying to his friend, but it was better for him not knowing about Harry's plans. Not just yet.

"But, why would you?"

"Oh Ron, leave it alright?" Hermione finally snapped.

"Hermione, how can you be like that? He doesn't want to come to the Burrow for Christmas, with us, and he wants to spend it _alone_, not with us, not with his family, not with anyone. All alone; don't you find this really weird?"

Hermione and Harry shared a look. Yes, it was very weird and highly unlikely for Harry to want to spend his Christmas holidays alone and at Grimmauld Place. After all, it was few months later from his Godfather's demise. Harry looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes, begging her to talk Ron out of his questioning mood. Hermione pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at them both. She herself hated lying to Ron, but Harry needed her and she wasn't going to let him down. "Ron, I know it's weird, but Harry wants to, so we don't have much a say in it now, do we?"

Ron looked about to argue but then huffed out a breath and walked towards where Lavender was sitting. Harry sighed in relief and looked at Hermione with sheepish expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to dump this all in you, it's just that-"

"I know Harry. But…don't you agree with me that Ron has a right to know about it?" asked Hermione gently, her voice low so only Harry could hear her. Harry nodded and sighed again.

"Yeah, he has to know about it, but I just…I don't know how to tell him," said Harry. "I don't know how he'll take it. What if he won't accept it? What if he'll be disgusted by it?"

"Harry, he's your friend and he'll have to just accept it and that's it. He won't be disgusted by you. I'm sure of it," Hermione said gently and squeezed Harry's hand, before standing and going up the stairs to her dormitory.

Harry sighed and looked at the roaring fire. Despite the fact that Harry and Ron were best friends and nothing would break them apart, it was simply not enough for them to be still friends if Ron found out with whom he was actually going to spend his Christmas with. Harry looked over where he was sitting, tangled in limbs and lip-lock with Lavender, for a moment Ron broke away from the kiss and looked over at Harry, giving him thumbs up over Lavender's shoulder, then taking her by her hand and walking out of the Common Room. Harry smiled, thinking how his best friend was happy with the relationship that he was now into.

They were really good with each other, but the fact remained this, if Harry ever had the gut to tell him about his relationship with Malfoy, he was sure he was going to lose him.

Harry shook his head and sighed again, he'd think about this later, when he'd get back from his holiday. Now he would go to his dormitory and take a really good night sleep rest. Tomorrow was going to be tiring enough.

* * *

><p>The Noble House of Black was as dark as Harry remembered it. Despite the fact of the summer's cleansing that they had done on the place, it was still filled with a heavy dust. Harry flicked his wand at the far end of the front corridor to get a small lightning, and looked around the dimly lit corridor. How many times did he dream to come here to see Sirius whenever he was in school? How many times he had heard Sirius' bark-like laughter ring around the House, giving a small brightness to it? Now there was nothing but coldness.<p>

"Let's move, hm?" Malfoy was with him. He agreed coming with Harry to his home.

Harry swallowed, blindly reached out to grab hold of Malfoy's hand, which lightly squeezed his hand and pulled him down the corridor and towards the kitchen. Although Malfoy didn't know which room was which, his steps were confident, and his hold on Harry's never released its pressure. When they finally reached towards the door to the kitchen, Harry's nerves peaked.

Slowly he pushed the door open and walked in, Malfoy in tow. It was as he remembered it; dark, gloomy, with long table in the middle, but surprisingly it was clean. Then Harry was assaulted with memories; this was the place where they spent their most time in. This was the place where he greeted Sirius for the first time in months. This was the place where…he couldn't think anymore.

He abruptly turned around and collided with Malfoy's chest. Strong arms encircled him, making him trapped and squeezed tightly into the chest that he was finding so hard to move away from. He clutched at Malfoy like he was his life-line. A dry sob escaped his tight throat and he tried to squeeze it down. This was hard; harder than he imagined it to be.

"It's alright to cry Harry… No need to have your emotions bottled in, let it out," and not registering the fact that Malfoy just called him 'Harry' he couldn't take it anymore, he cried. He cried for everything. He cried for not being able to see his Godfather, for not being able to give him a proper good-bye, not being able to tell him how Harry actually loved him. He clutched to Malfoy, desperately, his hands hungry for a human's warmth body. "It's okay, it's okay…I've got you…" Malfoy's voice was so soothing, so comforting, it was like a warm lullaby for him. Another sob escaped him as Malfoy softly kissed the top of his head.

Gently, Malfoy pushed him away, keeping one arm safely around Harry's waist; he wiped away the fallen tears off of his face. He looked anxious, his eyes bright and Harry idly thought if he had been crying too. Harry closed his eyes and cherished the moment of Malfoy touching his face. His hands were so warm, so soft, and Harry wanted nothing more than to feel it on his face, all the time. He looked up at Malfoy's face, watching as his eyes followed his fingers movements. Harry's mouth opened up in awe as he now really appreciated the feeling of Malfoy's fingers on him. His eyes dipped low as he looked at Malfoy's perfectly shaped lips.

Tightening his hold on Malfoy's shirt, he pulled him closer to his face and kissed his lips. Malfoy gripped the back of Harry's neck and tilted his head back, giving him more access to his mouth. He plunged his tongue inside of the hot mouth and Harry moaned at the taste of him; he was so good. Harry moved his hand up to Malfoy's face, touching it with one hand the other moved to his hair. Gripping it tight, the kiss deepened. Harry's kisses turned into more urgent and more passionate. He wanted to feel Malfoy, he wanted to feel skin on skin, and he wanted to feel any kind of contact with him. Malfoy practically growled as he pulled back from the kiss and looked at Malfoy's face; brow furrowed, lips parted in mid-kiss, cheeks flaming red. Harry took another deep steadying breath and nudged Malfoy's face with his hand. Malfoy opened his eyes and the intense look in it practically melted Harry's insides.

"Ma-make love to me tonight, Draco…" Harry said breathlessly, his voice scratchy and rough from the aroused state that he was in.

At first Harry thought Draco was going to reject him, because of the blank look that he was giving him, but then Draco moved like a lightening. He turned around, and walked down the hall turned around again and up the stairs, practically dragging Harry after him. Harry was breathing sharply. Why? Why did he ask for Draco to do such thing? Was he so desperate? Was he so craving for comfort, for care from him, from anyone? Harry didn't know, nor did he care. The only thing that was making him nervous was the fact that he was going to have sex with Draco.

Without looking at the doors, Draco was about to open one of them when Harry tugged him back. He was breathing hard and was looking at the door fearfully. It was Sirius's. He wasn't ready yet. He wasn't going in now. Draco looked at the door and a soft 'oh' left his lips, he bit his lower lip and looked at Harry apologetically. Harry shook his head and dragged him down the hall to the bedroom which he shared with Ron when they were staying for the summer. Although the bed was made for only one person, Harry didn't care. At least it was a bed.

He opened the door and walked in. Draco gave one look at the bed then waved his wand at it; the bed sheets were clean and white in an instant and Harry had a time to smile before his lips were attacked by Draco's. He moaned deep inside his chest, his arms turning into jelly. His body tingled all over and he wanted to be touched; touched by Draco's soft hands. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled him closer.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked his voice breathless. His cock twitching of the thoughts of getting some, but Draco's rational mind squashed it down. He needed to tell Harry about it, and if he didn't…

"Yes…" came Harry's breathless reply, nipping on Draco's jaw, watching as his eyes fluttered shut and breathed out a sigh. "I want you…" Harry licked his way towards Draco's ear. "So fucking much…" he nipped on it, earning himself a shudder and a hiss.

Before he could start unbuttoning Draco's shirt, nimble fingers were doing his already and he stood there, motionless waiting for Draco to end. His shirt came off of him slowly, the fabric of the cloth making him to shiver. When the shirt was completely off of him, Draco's fingers replaced them and Harry moaned at the contact. Draco watched, mesmerized as Harry's head slowly lulled back, giving access to his neck. Draco dipped in and kissed it slowly, making sure to mark him permanently. Draco's hands moved from Harry's elbows to his exposed and slightly hairy chest, touching the hair there slowly, with care. His hands moved down and touched his tented pants slowly, Harry bucked.

"T-take off your shirt," Harry whispered breathlessly his eyes closed, Draco stilled. He had to tell him, there was no turning back now. "Take it off…" Harry's voice broke in mid-sentence. He opened his eyes slowly and watched as the emotions played in Draco's eyes. _He couldn't be…please Merlin…he couldn't be_…

"Harry," started Draco, his voice husky from the emotions and arousal state he was in. "Y-you've got to understand…that this wasn't something that I wanted…that I had a chance in." Harry stood there, motionless, waiting for Draco. His heart was beating erratically. He swallowed hard when he saw Draco working on his buttons. He bit his lower lip and watched as the creamy-white chest was being exposed before his eyes and he couldn't touch it, not yet… the shirt came off. Draco's left hand was away from Harry's eyesight. Harry looked at him, in mad disbelief. This couldn't be happening, not to him.

"Draco…" he breathed out his name, not believing it. He tentatively took Draco's arm in his hand. Draco restrained of course, but Harry didn't let him get away. He tightened his hold on him and forced him to turn his arm up. There it was. The Dark Mark, prominent on his arm.

"Fuck!" Harry released his arm, like it had burnt him and backed away from him, shaking his head to deny it. "No…" He knew that it could've been it. He knew that Draco could be a Death Eater, and he was kind of ready for it, but as it turned out he really wasn't ready for it.

"Harry please let me explain," Draco's broken voice got through Harry's jumbled up thoughts and he looked away. Draco was desperate he had to make Harry talk to him, to make him understand why he actually did it. "I hadn't a choice in this-"

"Everyone has a choice Draco," Harry was quick to answer.

"No!" Draco shouted his eyes stinging. "No! Not everyone has a choice! _I_ didn't have a choice over this! _He _made me to accept the Dark Mark. _He_ thought that this would show my father to not fail in his missions. _I_ didn't have a choice! They forced me to take this fucking taboo on me! I wanted my freedom. I still want it!" Draco was breathing rapidly, and was looking at Harry with crazy, wild, desperate eyes, begging him to believe him, to accept him. Accept him the way he was; a broken teenager and with a taboo marking him forever.

"Draco…" Harry looked at him; he was trying to hold back his own emotions. He didn't know how to feel, he didn't know what to tell him, he didn't know how to approach him. He just stood there watching as Draco struggled with his breathing, looking at him with his big gray hopeful eyes. His chest was glistening with sweat, and was moving rapidly up and down as he breathed. Harry swallowed hard and looked up at Draco's face again. "I-I don't know what to say…"

Draco closed his eyes and breathed calmly, "Please, Harry…"

"I-I don't really know what to say to you…" said Harry and he tentatively started to work towards Draco. He slowly extended his hand and grabbed Draco's left hand. With a gasp Draco's eyes opened and he stumbled back, falling down on the bed. There was not much difference between their heights now, but Harry still managed to look down on Draco.

Draco on his part was nervous. He didn't know what to expect from Harry, especially after this. He waited for Harry, waited for him for so many years that it'd hurt him if Harry rejected him. Really, he had to tell him before they were about to do this, but he was a coward. It was hard to admit something like that, but it was the truth.

Harry took his hand in his once again and looked deeply into Draco's eyes, before sliding them over to Draco's exposed left forearm. The Dark Mark was bright on his pale skin. Harry stared at it; it was kind of beautiful in an odd sort of way, if you looked past the evilness of it, that is. With his free hand, he ran the tip of his fingers over it, making Draco shiver at the contact. Harry looked at him, "Did it hurt when you've got it?"

"It hurt like hell," was the whispered reply from him, "I thought I was going to die from the pain of it."

Harry still looked at him with his bright eyes. He was the enemy, and yet Harry still wanted him; all over him. Without thinking about it he pulled Draco's arm towards his mouth and kissed the Dark Mark. Draco jumped violently and gasped loudly, a broken sob leaving his mouth. Harry, excited from the reaction he got from Draco licked the Mark thoroughly.

"Oh…" stuttered out Draco and shuddered again.

If Draco could forgive him over the coin incident, then he'd forgive him for this; for not having a choice for this matter. _He_ didn't deserve to be punished from him either. "I want you…" Harry whispered and moved to kiss Draco's lips. "I want you so bad!"

"But-"

"I don't care," Harry said and looked at Draco. "I don't really care about what you are and who you are. As long as this-" he indicated to the Mark "-won't change you, I don't care then."

Draco smashed their lips together into a searing kiss. Harry moaned deep inside his chest and started to unbuckle his jeans. Draco slapped his hands away and did it himself. As he was done by him he grabbed the waistband of the jeans and his boxers, and shoved them down from his hips. Draco's breath caught in his chest as he saw Harry's proud and erect cock. His mouth dried up immediately. Without thinking about it he took it in his hand and started to tug on it making Harry to thrust his hips up with his hand move. He moved forward and licked the digit with his tongue making Harry to grab hold of his shoulders and to moan.

"Oh God…" Harry groaned out as he felt Draco taking _it _into his mouth. His knees quivered as Draco started to move his head up and down on him, making Harry dug his nails into the flesh of Draco's and groaning loudly as he felt the head of it hitting a spot in Draco's mouth. Draco moaned around him, sucking, licking, kissing, and doing crazy things with his tongue making Harry dizzy. Draco looked up, his eyes smoky gray, and sucked so long that Harry cried out in passion. His eyes actually rolled back from the feeling.

Draco released his cock abruptly and worked with the buttons of his pants. Harry breathing fast, heart beating wilder chucked off his jeans, and climbed onto the bed, waiting for Draco to do the same. Draco practically ripped his pants off him and climbed onto the bed, and onto Harry. They hissed in unison as their naked bodies touched each other; they smashed their lips together and kissed fiercely, their passion at its peak. Harry grabbed Draco's hair and maneuvered his head to the side, to get him a better access to the sweet and hot mouth of his. Draco's hands run desperately across Harry's toned chest, scratching at the sweaty flesh. His fingers played with one nipple, as the other moved to the side and slowly teasingly made its way towards Harry's bum; squeezing it hungrily. He cock twitched, hardening even more from the contact.

His kisses moved to Harry's jaw line, licking his way towards Harry's earlobe and kissing under it, making Harry to shudder once again. Harry moaned as Draco completely moved away and sat on his knees looking down at Harry with heat in his eyes. Harry breathing hard met his intense gaze equally. He was gorgeous. Sweat was glistening off the smooth baby skin of Draco's, his chest moving up and down with the erratic breathing he had harbored through their hungry kiss, his hair was as messy as Harry's from the hands that thoroughly messed them. For Draco Harry looked edible, spread before him, vulnerable, him in charge for both of them. He looked down towards Harry's throbbing cock and licked his lips as he remembered how it tasted when it was inside of his mouth.

"Have you ever done it?" asked Draco, his voice mere whisper. Harry shook his head biting his lower lip, reaching out to touch Draco; his fingers trembling. Draco licked his lips and moved Harry's legs up on his shoulder; this way he'd have an easier access to him. "Give me a pillow," he instructed and Harry clutched to one of the many pillows under his head, silently giving it to Draco. He moved his hips up and Draco laid the pillow under it comfortably. Harry swallowed again as he saw Draco murmuring a spell over his fingers and rubbing them over his anus. "One finger at a time, you ready Harry?" asked Draco, his voice low, seductive. Harry closed his eyes braced himself and nodded.

Draco took a deep breath and slowly moved his finger inside. Harry gasped and writhed in pain. It was really; really weird feeling something inside of him but when Draco started to move his finger Harry lost every sense of thinking. Draco moved his finger in and out of him, the movement fast, he next added a second finger and bit back a groan as he now really felt the tightness of Harry and the heat that was coming of it. He quickly added his third finger trying to stretch it further. Harry cried out and bucked his hips up, snapping Draco out of his one-way thoughts. He nearly lost it when he saw the pure passion on Harry's face. His head was thrown back, his long neck stretched out, arousal blush was marring his chest and he was sweating so heavily that it was falling off his body and wetting the covers.

"God…you are gorgeous…" Draco's broken voice whispered and he increased his fingers movements. Harry's cock was so red and hard that Draco couldn't help himself as he swept down and licked it from bottom to the head and took him into his mouth, gave one long suck and released it once again. Harry was a mess.

"In me, in me…" Harry breathed desperately, clutching Draco's wrist in his hand tightly and making him to move his fingers quickly. Draco slapped his hand away and removed his fingers, he cast the same lubricant spell on his cock and took it in his hand, sliding his hand up and down few times he positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

Harry looked up at him, nervousness shining in his eyes. He swallowed and took a deep steadying breath, and gave a nod of agreement; Draco eased himself into him slowly. "Aahh…" Draco choked out as he felt Harry's tightness; it was really nothing compared to the finger fuck that he had been giving Harry few minutes back. Harry was really, really tight. He was tense too. Draco moved one hand at the back of Harry's body and tried to sooth down some of the tension that had worked there. "Relax," he breathed and Harry's breath hitched as Draco eased a bit of himself into him. Draco was quiet big and thick, and Harry by body standards was small. He gritted his teeth in concentration, willing himself to not thrust quickly into his body, not just yet.

He felt Harry's tension leave him and he had an easy access to Harry's body. He was in. _Oh God_…with a groan he moved back, coming out all the way and thrust into him once again. Harry shuddered. He did it once again, and again, and he was moving. He was thrusting into the tight small body under him. Draco clutched at Harry's legs that were still propped up on his shoulder, and moved back a bit, thrusting into him a bit faster than he had started. Harry moaned loudly and opened his eyes, seeking Draco's eyes; they connected briefly before Harry closed his eyes again and lost him into the sensation.

"Harder…" he breathed, and thought Draco wouldn't hear him over their erratic breathings, but he was wrong. Draco moved his legs off his shoulders wrapped them around his waist, leaned forward and started to pound into him with erratic movements. Harry cried out at the sensation, he liked it. He absolutely adored it. Draco took Harry's hands in his and moved them over Harry's head, pinning them down and moving faster and harder as Harry wanted him to. This position gave Draco an access to not only hit Harry's prostate but to rub his cock in between their slick bodies.

The movements didn't stop as he leaned in and took Harry's mouth into his and gave him a searing kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss and bit hungrily into Draco's lower lip. Draco shuddered and moved even faster, if it was even possible. The bed creaked at their movements.

"I'm-abo-t-c-!" Harry tried to speak but he simply couldn't form two words. Their fingers laced together and they gripped tightly into each other as Draco moved his hips into a new angle he had found on Harry and kept the movements directed towards it.

"Me too…" Draco groaned, and with three deep, fast and hard thrust he came. One of his hands moved and gripped Harry's leaking cock and moved his hand up and down on it, quickly finishing Harry with his movements. He rode out his orgasm deep inside Harry and stilled, his back snapping forward then dropping heavily on top of Harry.

The two breathed like they had just run thousands of miles; Harry was almost sobbing. Draco kissed his chubby cheek and moved his fringes off his forehead, then kissed his sweaty brow too. Harry's glasses were lopsided and Draco chuckled deep inside of his chest as he just remembered that he didn't remove them before they've got carried away. Now he took them off, and placed them on the bed-side table, then gently removed himself from Harry's body, noticing as he winced a bit from it, and quickly kissed his lips.

Draco moved slowly, his muscles sore from the activities they had and turned on his side looking at Harry. He was breathing slowly now, the adrenaline left his body completely, and Draco was sure he was about to fall asleep. Draco himself wanted to fall asleep, so he moved closer to Harry; Harry took his hand in his, kissed it, and then moved to his side, pushing Draco to his back. They spooned. Draco never spooned, no one, ever. But with Harry it was different. He liked it. Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck and closed his eyes. He was on the tip of falling asleep, but Harry moved again. He turned his head back, looked deeply into Draco's eyes and captured his lips into a small, sweet kiss. Draco nearly cried from happiness.

Merlin, he couldn't get enough of him. He was so sweet, so innocent and he was with Harry.

Harry was his and no one could take him away from him; no one.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to Danielle for betaing this for me :)_

_I know some of my readers are my old readers too. so I'm going to ask you this: have you, by any miracle chance, have my Snermione story (No More Tears) saved in a World document? if yes PLEASE can you PM me here? I don't have it in my new netbook, so I'm lost :(_  
><em>removed my story, the reason for it was that i had used a song in it which isn't mine, which isn't true, because I haven't used any song for it.<em>  
><em>read, review and enjoy...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

The next morning was raining heavily. Grimmauld Place was getting gloomier and darker every day. The old stairs creaked, showing its elder state. The silence of the House was disturbed by the soft breathings of the occupants. The two boys laid in a small bed, sheets wrapped around them.

Harry was sleeping on his stomach, his hair ruffled and at odd angles, clutching the pillow to him like a lifeline. Draco was on top of him, his head resting on Harry's bare back, lips parted as he breathed softly, their legs intertwined with each other. The position was too comfortable. The temperature of the room was cool and they were snuggled tightly together.

Draco stirred. The back of Harry's body was comforting to feel the first thing in the morning. He placed a kiss at the center of Harry's spine and with feather light kisses on his shoulder blades woke Harry up. Harry turned and looked at Draco's blurry face. He smiled slowly. Draco looked like an angel hovering over him. He yawned loudly and closed his eyes, feeling Draco shift over him. Draco planted a sweet kiss on his chest and looked into his eyes again.

"Good morning…" his voice was husky and rough; Harry shivered.

"'Morning…" Harry replied and run a hand down Draco's back. Draco looked down at him with a smile on his face. Harry looked gorgeous in the morning, his hair a mess, sleepy eyes blinking up at him, and the innocent smile ever so present on his face. He couldn't stop himself as he leaned down and captured his lips into a searing kiss. Harry's breath hitched as Draco nipped lightly at his lips. With a whimper Harry buried his fingers into Draco's hair and crashed their lips together. Lips glided over each other mercilessly, Harry bit and nipped at Draco's lips harshly, earning himself a groan from the blond. Their tongues fought for dominance, Draco won of course. He invaded Harry's mouth quickly, arms tightening around his small body, their kiss turned more urgent. Harry broke away first, breathing harsh.

"Fuck," was the only thing he had managed to say before Draco kissed him again. He was hungry for Harry's lips. He never thought he'd ever kiss him, but he was, and he was planning on kissing him forever and ever.

After more kisses Draco pulled back and looked at Harry's face; it was flushed, his lips were parted, and he was breathing harshly. "Merlin, you are gorgeous."

"Look who's talking," mumbled Harry. His eyes still closed. He didn't want to open his eyes, the dream was too real.

Draco chuckled, his already flushed face getting a tint redder. He buried his face at the crook of Harry's neck, kissing it softly, he said, "Oh I don't know Mr. Potter, you are incredibly sexy in the morning."

"I repeat, look who's talking," said Harry and yawned again. He stretched and kissed the top of Draco's blond hair, before sitting up. "So, what are we going to do today?"

Draco turned on his back and looked out of the gloomy window of the bedroom. "I don't really know, stay here?" he suggested and looked at Harry.

"Whatever you'd like," said Harry and shrugged. He swung his legs off the bed and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Draco popped himself on his arm and watched as Harry walked to the bathroom, his naked bum looking as delicious as it was last night, before the door to the bath closed. He lied back and stared at the ceiling, a small smile curving at his lips. He sighed and stretched out too. His muscles were sore from previous night's activities and he liked the feeling.

Harry came back to bedroom and flushed as he just realized that he was naked. Draco's eyes zeroed down on his cock, and he squirmed a bit where he was standing. As if he could blush any further, he blushed and quickly got into bed looking down, not meeting Draco's eyes. Draco smiled to himself and rolled off the bed and took his sweet time walking to bathroom. He knew that Harry was watching and shuddered a bit.

When Draco was safely in the bathroom, Harry groaned and kicked the bed sheets childishly. He had slept with Draco Malfoy. This was a crazy fact. Wow. Where was Hermione when he needed her? He sighed and looked out of the window. It was good that it was raining too. He loved the rain. It sometimes suited with his mood.

Harry sat up and looked around the room; their clothes were strewn everywhere. Harry moved out of the bed and started to pull some clothes on and made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen. His chest gave a painful lurch as his eyes rested at the head of the table where a high backed chair was placed; Sirius' chair and place. His face darkened slightly as he remembered how he died. He missed him. He blinked quickly and turned around the kitchen, trying to locate something to eat. He started to rummage through the cupboards, finding some bread and eggs. He idly wondered just how old they were before feeling the bread in his hand. It was fresh. He frowned. Has anyone been here these days? He knew that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't set a foot in this ghastly place, but she was one of the first persons that crossed his mind.

He shook his head and started to make the breakfast. Halfway through the process, the door creaked open and Draco walked in, his hair was wet, clearly indicating he had shower.

"I'm sorry I had shower without inviting you," said Draco, and made his way towards the cupboard and took out some mugs for the tea.

Harry blushed furiously and tipped the crinkling eggs in the pan. "No worries," he mumbled to his chest and flipped the eggs.

Draco smirked to himself; tapping his wand at the kettle it was soon boiling with hot water, and teabags were being dipped into it. Harry already told Draco about Grimmauld, that it was safely guarded and no one could trace magic inside of it, that's why Draco used his wand freely. He took out two plates and placed them in front of Harry. He kissed the exposed back of Harry and a smile tugged at his lips as he felt Harry shudder from the soft kiss.

"How do you like your tea, Harry?" asked Draco as he started to pour them teas.

"Three sugars, no milk or anything, thanks," Harry answered and he clicked the stove shut and placed the eggs on the plates that Draco provided him. When he was done, he took the plates and served them on the table, with a quick wave of his wand the bread was being cut and served too. When the both of them already sitting and having their breakfast Draco was unable to resist the pleasurable moan that escaped his throat; the eggs tasted good, so he raised an eyebrow questioningly at Harry, silently asking for some explanation. Harry cleared his throat and looked down at his scrambled eggs, "I know how to make dinner, because I've been doing this for my whole life."

Draco frowned and swallowed his bite, "What do you mean?"

"I kind of, was a servant to the Dursley's when I stayed with them."

"Stayed?"

"This is my new home now. I live here, Dumbledore wanted me to," answered Harry simply and quickly shoved his fork into his mouth so he won't talk and maybe Draco wouldn't ask him questions. No such luck.

"And what did you mean when you said you were 'kind of a servant for Dursley's'?" asked Draco, a small frown on his face.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly and sipped his tea.

Draco looked at Harry, his frustration shimmering at the brink of explosion. He drummed his fingers on top of the table and waited for Harry to speak. But he didn't. Draco sighed and sipped his tea, and said, "I want to know more about you Harry. We are together," Draco took Harry's hand in his, "and I want to know about it. I want to know how my enemy lived his life outside of Hogwarts." He grinned as Harry stuck out his tongue childishly.

"There's nothing to tell, really. I just cleaned the house and made them their breakfast, lunch and dinner. There's nothing more to the great Harry Potter. I slept under the-" Harry stopped quickly then continued. "I slept in the cupboard under the stairs they had and that's it to it, really."

Draco caught Harry's slip of the tongue and his frown deepened, "'you slept under the' what?"

Harry growled softly and sprung to his feet, "Are you finished?" without waiting for an answer he grabbed Draco's place, with half-eaten eggs still on it, and half-drunk tea. A chucked them into the sink and started to clean them with hands, under the cold water. Draco sat for a minute, trying to get his own emotions at bay, and thanking Merlin for not letting him to get his passion get the best of him. He took another deep steadying breath and slowly approached the furiously scrubbing black haired boy in front of the sink. He cautiously wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pushed him back to him. Harry's breath stilled, but he didn't move out of Draco's arms, nor he stopped his scrubbing.

"I told you Harry, I want to know about you, unless you want to tell me about it, if not, then it's fine by me, but please, don't block me out," Draco whispered at the back of Harry's neck, his breath ghosting over the small skin over there, making Harry to shudder.

Finally Harry relaxed into Draco's chest and his hands hung loosely over the sink, soap dripping down from his fingers. "I just…it's hard for me to talk about it, can we please, not talk about my childhood…please?" Draco hesitated for a minute but then caught sight of Harry's reddened cheeks, and breathed sigh of "yes". Harry nodded back and resumed his cleaning. Draco placed a kiss on his neck again, and moved to lean over the counter and watch as Harry worked. His strong toned arms flexed under the pressure of his moves, his face completely serious, his lips pursed over each other, his hair as messy as ever, his green eyes bright at the dimly lit kitchen. And he was absolutely-

"-gorgeous," Draco whispered.

"Hm?" Harry asked, distracted, looking up to meet Draco's eyes. Blinking few times he saw the intensity of Draco's face and he squirmed.

"I said, you are absolutely gorgeous," said Draco, his voice low. Harry looked away his cheeks reddening slightly, though he didn't answer at all.

When he was finished with the dishes, he dried them off with the towel and placed them back to the cupboards. He looked around the kitchen and saw that it was somewhat clean. He looked back to Draco and held out his hand. Draco took his hand and gave a light squeeze.

"How about a tour of my house?" asked Harry and walked out of the kitchen, his hand holding Draco's.

"Yeah sure, why not?" said Draco and smiled at Harry. He moved closer and kissed his cheek, making the smaller boy to blush again.

Harry walked down the first corridor pointing at some closed doors or even opening them and letting Draco in to see the ancient House; after all Draco himself was a Malfoy, and a Black too, at some point. When they reached the room where the Black Family Tree was, Harry faltered. He swallowed hard and tightened his hold on Draco, who squeezed back and frowned at Harry.

Harry shook his head and took a deep steadying breath, before gently pushing the door open. Memories struck Harry like a hot lava; helping Sirius to clean this ghastly room, talking to him about his family, getting a tight hug from him for the last time, not knowing that it really was the last. His eyes prickled with tears and he closed them tightly and breathed sharply. Draco squeezed his hand one more time, and walked into the room, dragging Harry with him.

The said room was covered from floor to the ceiling with face-pictures and they were all connected to each other by a tree. At some places where the faces supposed to be; was burnt. At one side of the wall, something got Draco's attention and he let go off Harry's hand and made his way towards it. He lightly traced with a finger the golden beautiful lines that connected a family to each other, and the lines that were splattered away from the center of the line.

The Malfoys and the Blacks. Draco swallowed hard as he saw three lines splashing away from one of the Black families. Two equally beautiful women's faces were looking at him intensely, one was burnt. Draco frowned as he lightly touched the spot where his Aunt's face could've been and quickly moved away, not seeing the two lines that came out of Andromeda's head. Draco slowly backed away from the tree and looked up just in time to see Harry, standing right in front of him. Harry was looking at him sympathetically a small smile on his face. He brought one hand up and cupped his cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper.

Draco nodded but he was unable to form a word. His throat was suddenly tight and his eyes were itching. He cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes. Seeing the family tree of his mother's side was getting on to him and he didn't really know why. Maybe because he only thought that he had only Bellatrix as his Aunt, and seeing that he still had one more and not knowing about it, was really saddening?

He was suddenly crushed into a hug that he'd never thought he'd ever get. Harry was clinging to him, rubbing a soothing hand over Draco's back as he cried. Draco didn't know why or when he started crying but he was sobbing into Harry's neck, as the smaller boy hugged him close.

"I-I don't know w-why I'm c-crying, H-Harry," choked out Draco, his voice breaking. "I really don't."

"It's okay, Draco, it really is. Maybe it's the fact that… that you've seen your family tree?" whispered Harry, his breath ghosting over Draco's neck.

"Maybe it is…" he pulled back slightly and leaned his forehead over Harry's, "Or maybe it's the fact that I have an Aunt of whom I have never heard?"

"You mean Andromeda?" Harry asked, and kissed the corner of Draco's lips.

"Yes. My mother never talked about her, and I've never really seen the Blacks family tree," said Draco, his voice low. He moved his head to the side and kissed Harry's temple.

"And she never mentioned to you about her?"

"She only told me that all the traitors were blasted off the family tree," said Draco and turned around to look at the spot where his Aunt's head was supposed to be.

"It's because she married to a Muggle-born," Draco looked quickly back at Harry, his eyes growing wide. "She married to a Muggle-born and I think that's why she didn't talk about her."

"S-She married to M-Muggle-born?" stuttered Draco and searched Harry's face, looking for something, but not knowing what.

"Yes," Harry's answer was short and simple.

"Oh…" Draco turned and looked back at Andromeda's name, and saw the line that connected to a blasted circle also, name of it Ted Tonks. The two blasted circles connected into one smaller blasted circle, that circle was labeled as Nymphadora Tonks. "I have a cousin." It was not a question, it was a statement.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes you do and she is an amazing woman."

Draco only nodded and took a step back, wiping his eyes as he did so. He sheepishly smiled at Harry, who rolled his eyes and took Draco's hand in his and walked out of the Tree Room, closing the door after him.

"Let's go to the Living Room, hm?" said Harry and tugged at Draco's hand. Draco nodded and walked with Harry towards it.

* * *

><p>They comfortably sat at the couch there. Draco was resting his back at the armchair, his legs stretched out in front of him, while Harry was draped over his chest. The both of them sat quietly, not talking at all, or moving. Draco idly played with Harry's hair, as Harry played with the buttons of Draco's shirt. Harry sighed and turned his head up and kissed Draco's chin.<p>

"Tell me more about you…" They had been silent for the most part of the evening, having taken their lunch there too. The food appearance was still a mystery to Harry, but he didn't care nor gave a thought to it, not yet.

"What would you like to know?" asked Draco and shifted a bit, pulling Harry tighter to him, getting warmer.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, yours?"

"Green."

Draco blinked, "Green?" Harry nodded.

"It makes me think of you," he mumbled softly and looked down, fidgeting with Draco's buttons.

Draco couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, and he kissed the top of Harry's head. "What's your favorite type of music?"

"They are mostly Muggle music," said Harry and looked up at Draco apologetically.

Draco snorted, "I know some Muggle bands. Don't." Draco threatened when he saw Harry's eyes widen in surprise and he was on the verge of saying something.

"I wasn't going to ask you how you know about the Muggle bands," Harry said and kissed Draco's chin. "My favorite one is Red Hot Chili Peppers. You've heard about them?"

"Oh yes," Draco laughed softly as he looked down at Harry's bright eyes. "I really do love them. They have a great music."

"Queen?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Meh," shrugged Draco and smiled as Harry pouted and turned back to lay his head over Draco's heart. He listened to Draco's fluttering heart and closed his eyes, breathing in softly. After a moment of silence he said.

"I always wanted to play on something. It fascinated me, in some odd sort of way…" said Harry, "The sure fingers of the players always thrilled me, you know? How they touched the lines, or how their bodies moved with their playing. It always fascinated me…Draco?"

The blond had gone completely still. His hand was frozen in mid-stroke and he was biting his lower lip, eyes closed. Harry pushed back a bit and softly touched his face, "Draco? What is it?"

The question or the touch of Harry's hand on his face seemed to wake Draco out from his moment of stillness. He took a deep shuddering breath and forced him to look at Harry, he smiled slightly and touched Harry's furrowed brow with the tip of his finger, "You'll get wrinkles."

Harry's frown deepened. "I don't really care about wrinkles," he replied absentmindedly, "But…tell me what is it?"

"It's nothing, it's…something silly, don't worry about it," Draco replied, as he thought was a casual way, but it came out rather shaky. _What the fuck Malfoy? Get a grip._ He kissed Harry's forehead and pushed him carefully away, swinging his legs down from the couch and walking towards the stand that held the alcohol. He poured himself a generous amount of fire whiskey and gulped it down. The burning in his throat was rather soothing, so he gulped another one, and poured himself a glassful and turned to walk back to the couch, where Harry was sitting on his knees, biting his thumbnail. Draco sighed and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. Harry shifted and was kneeling behind Draco; his hands slowly made their way towards Draco's neck and started to rub the tension off from there. Draco sighed and moaned into the touch, relieved that Harry was doing something wondrous with his talented hands.

"When I was a child, my mother made me to go to learn how to play on an instrument," said Draco, his voice a low drawl. "At first I really liked it. It thrilled me. The fact that I was going to do something other than read the books that the Manor had in the library, I could distract myself differently. I managed to play fairly well. My mother was really proud of me. But as always it was too good to be true for me," Draco swallowed down the whole glass and waved his hand to bring the bottle of fire whiskey towards him. He poured another glass and gulped a bit more and continued, his voice had taken a bit of bitterness, "My father as much as he liked listening to me when I played, told me to just…stop playing, because he thought that it was not becoming to the Malfoy name for an heir to play a violin…"

"You play violin?" asked Harry, his voice low too.

Draco nodded, "I _played_ ones, now I don't."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I have no reason to play anymore."

They lulled into silence. Harry rubbed at Draco's neck some more, then slowly moved his arms and hugged Draco from his back towards his chest. Draco's free hand came up and softly touched Harry's hand on his chest; he pressed back into the firm chest and sighed.

"Am I a good reason for you to play?"

The room fell into silence. The tension was so raw that Harry could cut it with a knife. Draco was tense in his arms, and he tightened his hold in him, to keep him in place.

"You are a very good reason for me Harry, to so many things…but this is…this is not something that I…I just can't…and how am I supposed to play if there isn't a violin?" asked Draco, his voice now calm, but inside his heart was beating like a wild hummingbird.

"Who told you that I don't have a violin?" asked Harry.

"You do?" Draco was surprised and turned around to look at him.

"I don't, but this house does. Come on," Harry hopped to his feet and held out his hand. Draco looked at the offered hand, but when he made no move to grab it, Harry let out a frustrated huff. Draco quickly grabbed it and sprung to his feet.

Harry bit down at his lower lip to keep his face serious and not let the smile spread on his face. He quickly walked out of the sitting room and up the stairs to the third floor of the house. He gently nudged the first door open and quickly flicked his wand making the room to lighten up. He slowly walked into the room and looked around himself, Draco right at his side. Harry never really had been up here much so he just walked towards one of the couches there and sat down, waiting for Draco.

Draco looked around himself almost nervously. The room had every single instrument that had been ever made in the world. Draco licked his suddenly dry lips and looked over to the side where the shelf with violins sat. He slowly walked towards it and lightly touched one of the instruments there; he sharply exhaled at the smooth feeling of the wood under his fingertips. This would be the first time he had to play something for someone, someone important to him.

He shook his head lightly and grabbed it. He walked back to the place where Harry was sitting, and stopping just a few feet away from him. "I-" his throat suddenly formed a lump so he cleared it and continued, "I haven't played for long and I don't know if I have the same…talent in me still."

"I don't know much about music so if you'll slip I won't judge you," said Harry and got more comfortable on the couch, looking at Draco with his wide, bright green eyes, his face innocent and baby-like, and Draco knew that whatever Harry asked him to do, he wouldn't say no to him.

Draco placed the Lower Bout on his shoulder, his chin resting at the small side of it, but before he could think of what to play, Harry interrupted him again, "Just so you know, this room is…um…charmed, so you can use it the way you want it." Draco arched his eyebrow in question, "I mean, if you are going to play something that will require another instrument, you can think of it and tell it what to play; giving notes and all." Harry smiled at Draco's surprised face. "It's like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, but you can only require music. All you have to do is think."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes. He could do this. There was nothing that Draco couldn't do. What to play? He racked his brain for something but nothing came up. At the end he thought of the music that he had written but never had a chance to play it, because of his father. He tightly closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in concentration.

The first notes started with the piano that he had requested from the room; his fingers walked slowly on the strings, almost teasing it. The room was helping him also as if he was feeling Draco's desperation to prove himself that he could do it, and the only thing he could was enjoy it while he played. And Draco lost himself into the sad music. He moved with his right hand as he moved the bow on the bridge. The music took a sadder note to it, the notes turning into slower, drawn out notes.

Harry watched, mesmerized, as Draco lost himself into the music. He had never seen Draco like this; so exposed, so strong yet vulnerable. His face had a dreamy expression to it and Harry felt a smile tug at his lips. Draco was beautiful. There were no words to describe him. Harry bit down at his lip as Draco's brow furrowed as the music took another sadder note. In whatever state Draco was in when he wrote this song, proved Harry that Draco was really sad at that moment.

A silent tear fell down from Draco's closed eyes and Harry didn't say anything as he realized that Draco hasn't even felt it. So he sat there and enjoyed the music and enjoyed looking at Draco and his body.

He was hot.

There really were no words to describe him.

Draco on his part was grieving inside. He never realized how much he missed playing it, how much he really enjoyed it. He didn't realize he was crying when a dry sob left his lips. He abruptly stopped playing and dropped his hands down to his sides. Warm arms were hugging him from his waist and his face was buried into a wonderfully smelling neck. Harry hugged him as tight as he could, and Draco hugged Harry to him as dry sobs racked his body.

Harry rubbed a hand at Draco's back trying to sooth him. Harry smiled into Draco's neck as he thought that today was not Draco's day. He had cried three times now and he couldn't help but find this fact absolutely adorable. When Draco's sobbing turned into soft hiccups, Harry pulled back a bit and wiped away Draco's tears, a small soft smile on his face.

"I'm the one to do the moping, not you," he reminded Draco softly which in turn only hiccupped. Harry cupped Draco's cheek and kissed his lips softly. He meant it to be one chaste kiss, but as Draco dropped the violin from his hand and grabbed fistful of Harry's hair, Harry instantly knew that Draco needed him; and he let him to take him, to comfort him.

* * *

><p><em>this is the music that Draco plays (remove the spaces):<em>

www .youtube watch?v= QuNhTLVgV2Y&feature = related


	10. Chapter 10

_HAI DER :3 how's you? so it's been told that has been deleting all the M rated fics. boo them then. I'm gonna update and feel like a boss f yeah :D anyways. if someday you won't find this story in your favorites, it won't be my fault but the sites. I have wattpad too. with the same pen-name. you can find me there and fan me :3_

_THANKS TO DANIELLE FOR BETAING THIS FOR ME and you of course :D_

_now read, review and enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

_When did I become so emotional?_

Draco was pounding into Harry with hard and fast thrusts. He grabbed Harry's cock in his hand and started to tug at it with his movements. He groaned and leaned down to capture Harry's lips into a searing kiss.

It had been a few days later after Draco's "performance" when Harry wanted to have sex with him. Till now it was all about blow-jobs and hand-jobs, but today Harry wanted to be fucked and Draco was never the one to say 'no' to him.

So they did it.

Harry threw his head back and was moaning and crying up to the ceiling. Draco gritted his teeth and grunted, his brow furrowing in concentration as he was about to reach the end. His forehead and chest was streaked with sweat, his hair was plastered to his face as he moved back a bit and grabbed Harry's right leg up, he pulled it to his shoulder, he pushed a bit in, his thrusting turning frantic.

A soft cry escaped his lips as Harry clenched down on him and a white liquid spurted out of Harry's cock. He watched, mesmerized, as Harry's chest snapped up and he moaned wantonly at the feeling. Draco leaned down and licked Harry's sweaty and cum-covered nipple and shuddered as his own orgasm rippled through him.

Draco, breathing hard, eased himself out of Harry's spent body and laid down to his side. He quickly wiped a hand on his eyes and looked down at Harry. The boy's eyes were half-lidded and he was breathing hard, his chest moving with his quick breaths. Draco smiled softly and moved Harry's wet fringes off his forehead and kissed the scar on it. Harry hissed and winced, moving his head a bit away from Draco's lips, but not moving bodily.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco immediately alarmed by Harry's behavior.

"My scar has been bothering me for several days now. Damn it," Harry cursed and sat up, rubbing at the scar. "It hurts."

Draco sat up beside Harry and looked at his profile. Gone the arousal blush; he was as pale as a sheet. Draco not knowing what to do; he touched Harry's shoulder tentatively, Harry moved away from him quickly and Draco looked at him in alarm.

"Harry?"

"It fucking hurts," his voice was slurred now. Draco didn't register what or how, but suddenly Harry was toppling down to the floor and was thrashing wildly. His mouth opened up in a silent scream, eyes screwed shut. Draco's eyes widened up and he dropped to his knees. He looked down at Harry helplessly not knowing what to do.

"Harry? Harry!" he said his name over and over again, to get his attention, anything would be fine now, but nothing. Harry was grunting in pain. And Draco clutching fearfully at his mouth staggered back and held his knees to his chest and looked down at Harry, still feeling helpless. The only thing he had to do now was waiting for Harry to come to himself.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is there any news, Severus?"<em>

"_Nothing important, my Lord."_

"_What a pity."_

_Voldemort's last words rang loud and clear in the dark room that seemed to be too large for the two men standing there. His eyes looked directly into Severus' eyes, searching for something, any information that might settle his nerves, but he found nothing but what Severus' has said to him._

"_It will happen on April twenty-fifth."_

"_I'm sorry, My Lord?"_

"_We will attack Hogwarts."_

* * *

><p>By the time Harry came back to reality, Draco already managed to place Harry on the bed, pull his shorts up, and have a calming tea while he waited. Harry blinked up at the ceiling, his forehead still covered in sweat; Draco gave up on wiping it away a long time ago. Harry's brow furrowed and with the back of his hand he rubbed at his eyes. The dream…or was it something that was happening right now, maybe Voldemort's thoughts? Harry didn't know, but it was really disturbing. What was going to happen?<p>

"Harry?" asked Draco tentatively.

Harry swallowed hard and looked at Draco; whose face was so anxious that it broke Harry's heart.

"Hey," Harry rasped out. He cleared his throat; was he screaming.

"Oh Merlin… Are you alright?" Draco moved a bit closer, taking Harry's hand in his and kissing his knuckles.

Harry's frown cleared away, and he smiled softly. "Yes Draco, I'm just fine. It was a small head -"

"Don't." Draco growled before Harry could continue his lie. "Don't tell me it was a headache, because it wasn't such a thing. What happened? Why did your scar hurt? Why were you moaning and talking when you lost your consciousness?" Draco blurted out the questions one after another.

Harry bit down on his lower lip and looked into Draco's eyes and thought for a moment. Could he trust him? Could he tell him that the scar was not just a Dark Magic? That it could connect him to Voldemort anytime Voldemort wanted or without knowing about it showed Harry his memories? Could he really do it?

"Tell me what is it?" Draco's voice was soft, a mere whisper, and his voice was shaky.

Harry looked at Draco's bright gray eyes and softly touched his cheek, "I can get visions from Voldemort's mind. It started when I was in fourth year, when he started to get his life back... I thought it was just a dream, but then I got these snippets of his mind, didn't know what it was. But then, when I talked to Dumbledore, he explained what it was, and… I thought it stopped, but it didn't. I hadn't had them in summer, but guess I was wrong."

Draco had gone oddly quiet, looking at Harry with a blank expression. Harry bit on his lip and waited for Draco to tell him something, anything, but he simply looked at him. Harry sighed and fidgeted with the covers of the bed.

"So you read his mind," it wasn't a question; it was a statement coming from Draco.

"It's not something that I have a control over," said Harry, "He simply let's his mind open and I can sneak into it. It's complicated to explain now, but it comes in handy sometimes, you know?"

"No, I don't."

Draco's voice was cold and Harry grimaced, "Don't be like that."

"Like what?" said Draco and stood up to pace the bedroom. "I'm perfectly fine." But he wasn't. What if Voldemort could read Harry's mind and know that he was with Draco? Draco, who was a Death Eater, the son of Lucius Malfoy, the one that didn't want to be at Voldemort's side. What if he knew about it? "Can he read your mind too?" Draco asked his voice low, and a bit shaky.

"I don't think so, no…" Harry frowned and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and padding towards Draco, hugging him from behind. "Everything's going to be fine, ok? You don't need to worry about anything. Don't." Draco made to move away from him, but Harry tightened his hold on him. He kissed the base of Draco's neck softly and resting his head on his tense shoulder. He knew that Draco was scared, "I will take care of you if something bad will happen."

"I don't need protection." Draco snapped and moved away, and out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut after him.

Harry stood there watching the closed door, something stirred inside of him as he watched Draco go. "Of course you don't."

* * *

><p>It was already the Christmas day. Harry had already owled Dumbledore with his news of Voldemort, and he got an answer right back from the professor telling him that they had to meet when he'd get back from his holidays. Harry sent him back an answer with positive reply. Draco had been distant from him mostly he'd be up in the library, laying on the couch with a book in his hand reading quietly for himself. Harry would go crazy from boringness. Now that he didn't have Dumbledore writing to him, he didn't know what to do. And Draco wasn't helping him either.<p>

He sighed for the hundredth time that day it seemed. Draco was once again reading a heavy book of Potions and was ignoring Harry completely. Harry sighed again and nudged Draco's foot with his own. Draco let the book drop down on his chest and glared at Harry through bored eyes.

"Communicate with me," said Harry and grinned childlike.

Draco glared some more and took his book up and started to read again, ignoring Harry's request once more. Harry sighed, why was he acting like this? And it was a Christmas Day, for Merlin's sake! Bracing himself for a blow from Draco he crawled up his body, ducked his head under the book and looked right at Draco's face. Draco looked back with a blank expression on his face. "Why are you like this?" Harry asked slowly, running a finger at the jaw line.

"I'm not like anything, a bloke can brood from time to time, right?" said Draco, not meeting Harry's questioning gaze.

"Yes he can, but you wouldn't be like this without a reason. Now tell me what it is, please?" said Harry and kissed Draco's chin, "You're killing me."

"It's nothing at all, alright?" sighed Draco and unable to hold back any longer rubbed a hand at the back of Harry's neck. "Just some strange thoughts…"

"Care to share?" asked Harry, "Please?"

Draco swallowed and closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. "I just… these visions of yours, scared me a bit."

"Understandable," Harry said nodding. "It used to scare too, but then I just…"

"Got used to it, understandable," Draco smiled at Harry and kissed his nose. "I'm kind of scared."

"Scared of what?"

"I'm scared of him finding out about us. What if he can read your mind too, but you don't know about it?"

Harry pulled back a bit and looked down. That could've been, but…Harry shook his head, "He can't. Dumbledore told me so."

"But what if Dumbledore is wrong? What if he can actually read your mind while you think he can't?" asked Draco as casually as he could, but inside his heart was beating faster then he thought it could.

Harry frowned and lightly touched the place where Draco's heart was racing. "Why are you so scared?"

"I'm not," Draco was quick to answer, not fouling Harry at the least.

"You do know that you are lying, right?" murmured Harry and moved a bit so he could place his head on Draco's shoulder, his face at the crook of Draco's neck.

"Harry," said Draco softly, squeezing the smaller boy to him.

"I'll protect you," Harry repeated himself, promising Draco once again.

"I know you will, as my hero. How can you not?"

Harry laughed softly and kissed Draco's cheek. "That's the spirit."

They lay in each other's embrace, not wanting to move. Not yet. They were too comfortable to do otherwise. Draco would occasionally kiss Harry's head, closer to the forehead, and Harry would kiss Draco's cheek and sigh. Suddenly something struck into Draco's head and he didn't know how Harry would react, but he had to try it, right?

"Harry?" he asked tentatively.

"Hm?"

"What do you think of marriage?" Draco asked slowly, as if asking himself the same question; as if testing himself too.

"What?" Harry's voice was unbearably low.

"Marriage…?" Draco repeated.

"Yeah I got it the first time, thank you," said Harry faintly, not moving at all.

"And… what do you think about it?"

"To tell you the truth…I've never really thought about it," said Harry as lightly as he could.

"Oh…"

They laid in silence some more; it was so tense that Harry bit his tongue to not ask the question that was at the tip of his tongue. Draco shifted slightly and sat up straight, his feet on the floor. He sighed and stood up walking out of the room. Harry laid back and looked up at the ceiling his thoughts a whirlwind. Was he asking what was Harry thinking? Was it possible, or not? Or he was thinking ahead of time? Where was Hermione anyway? He so wanted to talk to her right now.

Draco came back to the living room; his face a bit flushed. Apparently he had splashed some cold water to his face. He smiled slightly at Harry and sat down on the couch again. Harry sat on his knees and looked thoughtfully at Draco.

"Draco?"

"Hm?" Draco turned his head to the side and looked at Harry.

"Have you ever thought about marrying someone?"

There was silence. Draco looked at Harry's open and innocent face. He actually did think about marriage, but never really thought about marrying, and have family and all. But with Harry it was another thing. With Harry… he never really gave it enough thought. Now it was something else entirely. With Harry he was freer then he remembered himself be. With Harry was entirely another person. With Harry it was easy. With Harry it was…life.

"Yes…I did," he finally murmured.

Harry swallowed hard, and asked in a small voice, "And what did you think?"

"That I'd love to have a proper family with someone that I respect, with someone that I have something similar. With someone that I can fight for one minute and the next we'll be at each other having a passionate sex," Harry laughed softly at that, moving a bit and looking at Draco in the eye. "I'd want to have kids too. And yes, don't look that surprised, I've thought about it…I really would like to have a little Draco or a little…girl running about the house."

"'A little Draco'? Really?" asked Harry, his voice amused.

"Yes, really." Draco rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at Harry's bright eyes. "I'd want them to have your eye color, and Merlin forbids your hair."

"Hey!" cried out Harry, "I happened to like my hair!"

"Not arguing with you!" said Draco and lifted his hands up in surrender. He laughed loudly and kissed Harry's lips, which returned it rather enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>The evening was spent by the fire, drinking a red wine that Draco has chosen for them to share that evening, with a bit of a chocolate cake, which was made by Harry's excellent cooking, and some snacks that the both boys loved.<p>

Together wrapped in a big cover, the boys snuggled into each other's embrace chatting softly and drinking some wine. Draco was extremely nervous; the afternoon conversation that they had together left him thinking about what he was going to do. Harry didn't say it was a yes or a no for him, but he looked extremely acceptable for it. He sighed what seemed like the hundredth time in the past three hours.

Harry knew that something was bothering Draco but didn't question it, so he snuggled closer into Draco's chest and sighed, taking a drink from his wine. It was closing to mid-night; Christmas Day was mere minutes away. Draco shifted and kneeled in front of Harry, his hand flew towards his pajama pocket, and looked down to the floor. He licked his lips nervously and looked up at Harry's face. Harry swallowed hard, his lips parted, his face a mask of shock.

"Merlin, Draco!" Harry's hand flew to his mouth as he gasped out and saw the small green box in Draco's hand.

"Let me talk, please, I don't want to lose my nerve," Draco took a deep steadying breath and said, "Harry, until I met you, I thought my life was not as complete as I thought it was. But when everyone started to talk about you, I immediately started to think of the possibilities of us meeting and being good friends. But you refused me, for a damned good reason, if I say so myself," he chuckled low, and continued, "I started to hate you. But as I grew up, I started to feel a lot more towards you then hate. It had a slight tinge of jealousy in it too.

"Last year was really hard for me, I wanted to be with you, and yet I knew I couldn't. There was too much animosity in us… but this year was different. I know I've started in not the best way as every relationship starts with; I teased you about a thing that we both knew you didn't have a say in, and you beat the shit out of me, which I deserved. I sometimes still feel the pain that your punches provided. You've got a right hook on you, Potter."

He licked his lips and looked into Harry's eyes, "The first time that we've kissed, I knew that I've fallen too fast and too hard, and there was, and still is, no turning back… at all." He fumbled with the box for a minute and when he opened it, Harry gasped out. In the middle of a black leathered pillow was resting a beautifully crafted ring, with an emerald diamond on it. "Harry Potter, I want to be with you, until the very end of my life, will you do the greatest honor of accepting this ring of bonding?"

Harry was speechless. He was numb with shock. And he didn't know how to properly breathe. Everything Draco has said left him feel like a jelly and he didn't know what to say or do. A small part of him wanted to stab Draco and yell at him for suggesting such a thing, but another part of him wanted to say 'yes'. Just a simple nod from his head would be enough for the both teenage boys to change their lives upside down. Harry swallowed again and looked down at the ring in Draco's hand. It was the most beautiful ring Harry had ever seen in his life, and he knew that he was mad, and he shouldn't have done it and he didn't want to say it without thinking about but he couldn't hold it back any longer so he said…

"Fuck yes," before he crashed their lips together into a searing kiss. Draco was off-balance for a minute from the impact of Harry's kiss, but he managed to steady himself by placing his hands on either side of Harry's head on the couch and returned Harry's kissing with renewed passion.

"This is crazy," Harry managed to gasp out as they moved a bit to take a breath; Draco's hands working on Harry's pajama pants.

"I know," Draco moaned as he grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head; Harry kissing the exposed creamy-chest.

"Wait! Wait…" gasped out Harry as Draco started to move his hips.

"What?" the annoyance was clear in Draco's voice and Harry smiled. He knew how Draco felt. He kissed his lips slowly and felt Draco relax on him.

"Don't you want to put the ring on me?" asked Harry softly as he moved his kisses towards Draco's ear; who hissed in pleasure and bucked his hips slightly on Harry's leg.

"Sure, whatever, as long as we'll start fucking, I don't really care about the ring."

"But I do," Harry moved back and looked at Draco impatiently. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. Grabbing the box from the floor, which was dropped the moment Harry said yes, he opened it again and picked the ring from it. Harry held out his right hand and waited; Draco, with shaking hand, gently pushed the ring on Harry's ring finger. There was a slight shift from the ring as it re-sized itself. Harry looked down at the ring, his eyes prickling behind his glasses. He was engaged and to Draco bloody Malfoy. Of all people from the school! Hermione was going to kill him.

"What are you thinking?" asked Draco.

"I'm thinking of what I am going to do to you before you'll fuck me senseless," as he said it he pushed Draco on his back and climbed on top of him.

"Oh, I already like the sound of that."

The Christmas night was spend by lots of moaning and screaming from both boys.


	11. Chapter 11

_I won't EVER write a rimming scene. no good at it. at all._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

"I want to try something," murmured Harry to the silent room where Draco was lying at his side and was looking with bright gray eyes. It was days past the New Years Eve, and tomorrow they were going back to school. Harry was silent that day, Draco knew he was reluctant to go back to school too, but they had to. After giving him the ring, they hadn't mentioned anything about marriage at all, and Draco was not rushing into things. But he couldn't wait for the right time.

"What is it?" asked Draco as he traced a finger over Harry's cheek softly. When his fingers ghosted over his lips, he softly kissed the tip of it then gently sucked them into his mouth. Draco's breath hitched as he felt Harry's tongue swirl around his fingers. Harry released his finger with final swirl of a tongue and looked into Draco's eyes, his own eyes filled with heat and lust.

"Do you trust me?" asked Harry, his voice low.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes and couldn't breathe. The intensity of it rooted him into his place, the only thing he could do was nod numbly.

"Turn to your front please," Harry asked Draco, and helped him to get comfortable. Draco was puzzled for a minute of what was Harry going to do, but he…trusted him, and knew that he wouldn't do anything that might upset Draco. His shirt vanished the second he cradled his head into his hands. He tensed when he felt Harry's hands gripping his hips…_he wouldn't._ "Relax…" Harry breathed into his ear, and Draco shuddered.

He planted a soft kiss under his ear and moved to the back of his neck, kissing it softly he moved his kisses down Draco's spine. When he was at the swell of Draco's ass, Harry looked up to see the blonde boy panting and squeezing his eyes shut, his knuckles turning white from gripping the mattress into his hands. Harry licked his lips and continued his kisses down Draco's body. He gently grabbed Draco's hips and arched them a bit off the bed; he stretched the round pale cheeks of his ass.

"Harry? What are you doing? Don…OH MERLIN!" Draco cried out as he felt something very hot and warm touch tentatively at his opening. He looked over his shoulder and saw Harry had abandoned his glasses and was looking at his opening with so much intensity that Draco shuddered and closed his eyes, returning to his previous position.

Harry dived in again. Draco felt like he was in the air. The feeling was euphoric, it was not something that all the boys liked doing, but apparently Harry was different. No surprise there. He licked the opening once and Draco's brain turned into mush.

Harry licked once or twice at his opening then started to plunge his tongue a bit more in. Draco moaned and bucked his hips up. Harry gripped his hips even tighter and licked a long trail over Draco's opening, breathing on it through his nose, making the blonde shudder with pleasure. He flicked his tongue on his opening again and eased it slowly inside, Draco's back arching up. He moved it out, and moved in again. The heat and the tightness that surrounded his tongue was turning Harry's mind into a mush. He was so tight and he imagined himself pounding into Draco, with hard brutal thrusts. He closed his lips over the opening and sucked for a good measure. Draco moaned and started to move his hips with Harry's tongue meeting for each thrust. Harry tightened his lips over Draco and sucked again.

"Oh… Harry…" Draco moved his hips up and grabbed his hardened cock in his hand. He was just about to start moving his hand when Harry slapped it away. "What are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" asked Harry and frowned down at Draco. Draco's cheeks and neck were flushed, his forehead covered in sweat, and he was as hard as a rock, so the only thing he wanted to do was to come.

"You are driving me insane! I want to come!" whimpered Draco.

"Oh you will, but not until I'll get the most amazing sex of my entire life. I want you…" Harry crawled up Draco's body and lightly bit down on his ear. "…to fuck me, fast and hard."

He licked Draco's ear slowly, but hard, and in no time he was pinned down on his back, his hands over his head. Draco, with a flick of his wand got Harry's hand bandaged on the headboard. Harry's breathing turned erratic as Draco became so dominative. He loved it.

Draco positioned himself on Harry's opening. The pre-cum on his cock giving him access to just easing himself into Harry. Harry's back arched up at the feeling and moaned, bucking his hips out to get more friction.

"Did you stretch yourself?" the only thought of Harry doing made Draco's cock even harder.

"Y-yes…because you were too hot…and I had to… Merlin!" Harry's back arched up even further as Draco moved into him more. Draco whimpered as he was fully inside of him, he moved back a bit and slammed into him again. Harry tightened himself on Draco; he wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and pulled him closer, begging him to move his hips a bit faster. Draco did so as he asked.

Every move from the blonde was like pure ecstasy for Harry. He could feel every nerve that marred Draco's cock; he could feel as it stretched him even further. And Draco was moving fast, but not as fast as Harry wanted him to.

"Move faster," snapped Harry moving his hips.

"I'm moving faster!" snapped back Draco and rammed back and snapped his hips forward moving he brutal force.

"Fuck yes!" Harry groaned out. He so wanted to be able to touch Draco, but his hands were still bandaged.

The slaps of skin on skin were feeling the quiet room. Draco was close. His movements turned frantic. His back snapped lips opened up in silent scream as he came into Harry. He rode out his orgasm, and then looked down at Harry. He leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss. He moved slowly out of Harry and moved his kisses down Harry's body. He bit down on Harry's nipple, sucked on it, twirled a tongue then moved further down.

Harry was still hard.

Draco took him into his mouth without as much as a warning. Harry let out a deep throaty moan and moved his hips up as Draco started to bob his head up and down the length. He'd occasionally twirl his tongue at the digit and suck on him even harder. He was so close.

Harry's back arched and he came hard and fast into Draco's ready mouth. Draco swallowed him whole, and licked him clean after it. He crawled up Harry's body and slowly kissed his lips. Harry kissed him back with equal slowness. He was too tired to do anything other than that. Draco with a great sigh turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling, flicking his hand to the direction of the bandage, he removed them; Harry moved and placed his head on Draco's chest kissing the sweat from there.

The boys did not want to talk… they wanted to be close to each other, after all by tomorrow they were going to act like they were enemies not boyfriends, not partners…and not lovers.

* * *

><p>"How was your holiday?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as he started to put his clothes back in their places. They were up in his and Ron's dormitory at Hogwarts' Gryffindor Tower. Harry's hair was mussed, his cheeks flushed and his lips red. And it wasn't because of the cold and the snow outside. Although Ron thought it was, but Hermione knew better than to ask.<p>

"It was great; it's a pity you didn't come. Charlie came this year," said Ron and ate one of the Chocolate Frog's that was placed on the night-table.

"He did?" asked Harry surprised. Charlie was one of Ron's friends that he never got the chance to know closely, but he always thought of him fondly. He was cool.

"Yup, he did," said Ron. "But Hermione left shortly after Christmas. Why?"

"Because I had some business to attend to," answered Hermione quickly her cheeks flushing pink. "How was yours?" she asked Harry, keeping the spotlight off her.

"Mine was pretty good," said Harry.

"What on Earth were you doing there all by your own?" asked Ron.

"I wasn't alone," the words were out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them.

"What?"

Harry froze. He closed his eyes and breathed softly. "I wasn't alone."

"Then who was with you?"

"I was…" he caught Hermione's eyes and she gave him a tiny shake of a head. "I was with Kreacher." The lie was lame, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You were with Kreacher…right," said Ron and looked suspiciously at Harry. Harry promptly looked away and continued un-packing. He didn't know when the right time to tell Ron about his relationship with Draco was. Even thinking about him made Harry's gut feel like there were mad butterflies flying about. He looked down at the ring on his right hand and smiled slightly. Draco wanted him to take it off so he didn't have to answer to awkward questions from his friends, but Harry didn't want to. Draco looked worried at first, and then Harry reassured him that it was okay, and they wouldn't be caught.

"Harry, what's -" Hermione's question was cut short as there was a loud squeal of "Won-Won" and a loud moan erupted from the said person and Lavender. Hermione looked at them blankly shrugged and looked at Harry who nodded gratefully and walked out of the dormitory.

"So…" started Hermione as they walked down the stairs to the Common Room, "what was that on your finger?"

"Nothing," Harry was quick to answer.

Hermione arched a skeptical eyebrow. "Nothing?"

"Don't tell Ron," and Harry held out his right hand where the ring glistered.

"Harry…" Hermione gasped out and took Harry's hand in hers bringing it up to her face. "God… Harry but this-"

"-is crazy, I know. Come on."

They walked into the Common Room, and sat at the couch in front of the fireplace. There weren't much people around them, some of them were already asleep, and some were still catching up with friends. Hermione cast a silencing charm over them and took Harry's hand in hers again.

"It's beautiful," murmured Hermione. She looked at Harry's face, "Are you really dating Draco Malfoy?"

"Shh!" hissed Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I cast a Silencing charm. Now tell me, are you r-"

"More than dating Hermione," said Harry quickly. "We are engaged…. Somewhat."

"Engaged?"

"Well considering the fact that I'm wearing a wedding ring on my finger…" Harry looked down at his ring and lightly touched it with his finger, "And I don't know if you'll believe me, but he was the one that asked me to."

"No way!"

"Yes way," Harry laughed, still looking fondly at his ring. "He did."

Hermione looked at Harry for a minute and with a great shout of "God Harry!" hugged him close. Harry was engaged to Draco Malfoy. This was bizarre. He couldn't…surely couldn't, but he was, and this was crazy. "I have to go."

"Hermione?"

"No, Harry. I'll talk to you when I'll get back." Hermione had to talk to _him._ She had to make sure that Malfoy did not screw Harry, and there was only one person that could help her and Harry.

She kissed Harry's cheek and stood up.

"Hermione I have to tell you something," said Harry, "and it's nothing to do with this."

Hermione bit her lip and pondered. She needed to see him, but it seemed like what Harry has said was something important. But it could wait too. "I'll come back quickly." And with that she turned around and quickly walked out of the Common Room, leaving Harry all to his misery.

* * *

><p>Hermione lightly knocked on the door and waited for the customary 'Enter' from inside. She pushed open the door and looked around the lab. He was busy, like always, doing stuff for the Hospital Wing.<p>

"Good evening Professor, mind if I come in for a minute?" asked Hermione politely, lest anyone will hear her.

"Come in Miss. Granger," drawled Snape silkily.

Hermione walked in and closed the door after her; she heard the door ward and shut itself up with magic and knew that she was safe to talk freely now. She walked towards where he stood cutting some ingredients, stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. A quirk of a lip was enough for Hermione to let her know that he was ok with it.

"Dreamless Sleep?" asked Hermione as she examined his work.

"Madam Pomfrey was short of the Potions. She asked me to brew her some more," answered Snape and looked at Hermione. Something was troubling her, and she didn't know it. "Stop worrying your lower lip, and don't frown."

Hermione looked at his face and felt the same thrill every time she looked at him. He had a knowing glint in his eyes that never seemed to fail to go unnoticed by Hermione. She sighed and looked down at the half-chopped ingredient.

"Something's bothering me…" started Hermione and felt him shift beside her; he leaned against the table and folded his arms. "And this time it's not us." She laughed bitterly and took a deep steadying breath; she lightly touched her forehead and said, "It's about Malfoy and Harry."

"What about them?" Snape's voice was a mere whisper as he pondered what would put Hermione in this condition.

"They are dating," said Hermione, "And they had spent their Christmas holidays together, at Grimmauld Place. At first I thought it was just a small fling between them, but today when I saw Harry, he was…"

"What?" asked Snape; what was troubling her? He always knew about Draco's attraction towards boys, and his attraction towards Potter, and it was good that they were together. The Malfoy child needed some sort of happiness in his life, but what happened?

"They are engaged," said Hermione quickly and looked at Snape's face anxiously. "Harry is engaged to Malfoy. To of all people! I'm happy for them don't get me wrong, but… what will happen to Harry if Malfoy suddenly decides to leave him? What will -?"

"Draco can't leave him," Snape's answer was short.

"What?"

"He can't leave Potter, because…" Snape took a deep breath from his nose and blew it out, pinching the bridge of his nose he continued, "Because, Wizarding engagements are hard to divorce. If Draco asked Potter to be bonded with him, then he knew what he was doing. If he asked, and presented him a ring, then they can't divorce…ever. Damn it Draco."

Snape started to pace the floor. Hermione looked shocked. In other words the both of them were doomed. Hermione was positive that their stay over Grimmauld was not perfect. Sure they could've done some stuff, Hermione blushed at the thought, but she was sure that they had more fights than ever.

"If they can't break up, then…Severus, I need to ask you to please talk to Malfoy…please. You'll need to tell him about this-"

"Hermione, you are forgetting that Draco is a pureblood. He already knows this stuff."

Hermione looked anxious and then said, "Then talk to him, just tell him not to break Harry… he has already been broken, he can't… he just…" Hermione closed her eyes, unable to continue. Snape stopped pacing and walked towards Hermione he gently cupped Hermione's face and softly kissed her forehead. Instantly, Hermione relaxed and cautiously moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Everything will be alright," Snape murmured to her, and she nodded in return. It felt good to be in his arms, and he was touching her willingly. It felt good to feel his hands on her, and she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms.

* * *

><p>Down in one of the Slytherin dormitory's Draco was lying down on his bed and was lazily waving his wand this and that way. He yawned loudly and looked out of the window. It was snowing again. Something shiny caught his eye on the night-table and he squinted at it. It was the Galleon that he and Harry used. He grinned and took it in his hand, tapping at it he wrote;<p>

'_I miss you.'_

'_I miss you too…'_

'_What are you doing now?'_

'_Waiting for Hermione to come back, so I can kill her.'_

'_Why what happened?'_

'_She saw the ring, she asked questions, and then she told me that she had to go and without an explanation.'_

'_Maybe she had to go and see someone?'_

'_I was telling her about us. US! No other person. And she just casually walked out…'_

'_Don't whine.'_

'_I am not!'_

'_Then don't pout. You're acting childishly.'_

'_Now I am the one who is acting childlike?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_FINE!'_

'_Harry?'_

But there was no answer. Draco sighed in frustration and threw the Galleon at the far wall. It hit it with a soft clink and rolled over one of the drawers. Draco's breathing was ragged; he didn't know why he suddenly felt so frustrated. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up from his bed, walked towards the drawer, kneeled down in front of it and squinted in the dark till he found it. He stretched his arm and took it out. He stood up once again and looked down at the Galleon; there was nothing written on it. He run a thumb over it and walked towards his bed and sat down, still looking down.

Harry looked pretty upset about it. Well, it wasn't a surprise to find him upset, he himself felt that way. Pansy wasn't talking to him for any reasons at all. And he'd rather eat slugs then talk to Theo. There was only one person he could talk to. Blaise.

He sprung to his feet opened his bedroom door and shouted, "Blaise! Get your bony ass over here!"

"I don't have a bony ass!" was the shouted reply.

"You bet," Draco muttered and moved away from the door and paced the floor. Blaise came in and closed the door after him.

"What's up?" asked the dark skinned boy and plopped down on the bed, looking at Draco with bored eyes. Draco scowled at him and flicked his wand at the door, casting a silencing charm. "Why, Draco I must say I'm surprised."

"Oh shut it! I asked you to come because I wanted to talk to someone, okay?" he said all this quickly. He was never the one to share anything with his friends freely, but today he wanted someone to listen to him.

Blaise instantly knew that Draco needed him so he sobered up immediately. Draco wasn't one to tell about his problems, and when he wanted to talk, he would listen to him.

"You knew that I had a thing for H-Potter, right?" Blaise nodded and sat down, frowning slightly. "Well, it's not a problem anymore. I'm dating Harry."

His words were met by silence. Blaise looked like he was about to choke on his own tongue. "What? When? How? Draco you foul! How could you? Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"You didn't hear the worst part."

"There is worse than that?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Wait a minute," said Draco. "How can dating Harry be wrong?"

"Because _he's_ Harry Potter. What part of that don't you get? The fact that he is the Chosen One. The fact that he is the most brilliant wizard of young population of our age, or the fact that he has to defeat the most feared wizard of all time? Which part don't you get Draco?" Blaise sounded angry and Draco stared. Blaise never was the one to get emotional about stuff, but he looked really nervous. Draco frowned.

"Why are you so nervous about this? It's not a big deal," said Draco casually.

"Not a big-? Draco, it is a big deal! What if you'll screw up? What if something will happen to him and…and everyone will think that it had something to do with you."

"Hold it," said Draco and held up his hands. He quirked up and eyebrow and looked at Blaise, "_Everyone?_ And who told you that _everyone_ knew about us? You are the first person I'm telling to about this."

"First person, really? And you think that Potter didn't tell that Granger about you two?"

"He did, but it's _me_ who is telling, and he does not count at all," said Draco.

"How do you feel about him?" asked Blaise abruptly.

Draco looked down at his shoes and instantly Harry's face was in front of his mind's eye… "He is someone that I can talk to about anything and nothing at all. He is the one that can make me happy, and he can comfort me whenever I feel down. He is the one person that saw me…crying, about silly a thing, and he wouldn't laugh at me. He could make me insanely jealous of small things, and he could make me insanely angry at him, but beside the angry part he can make me feel alive, happy, sane… And he is the one that I can be myself…"

The room was silence. Blaise looked at Draco's down-cast face and sighed to himself. Draco was in a big shit, and he didn't even realize it himself. Draco was never the one to fall for anyone. He was a 'Casanova', he'd fuck a boy, and no strings attached, and move to the next one. But this…this was entirely another thing.

He looked at Draco and stood up from the bed and walked towards Draco, he sat beside him, clapping a hand at his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Draco, everything will be alright, okay?"

Draco nodded still looking down.

"Now tell me what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" asked Blaise lightly stretching.

Draco grimaced and thought just how much of a fuss Blaise was going to make out of it, and asked Merlin for patience to not hex his friend into the next year.

"I asked Harry to bond with me."

This time Blaise indeed choked on his tongue. He looked wildly at Draco, searching his face to get a sign that his friend was humoring him but found nothing but seriousness from there.

"Bloody hell, Draco. You really, really are in great shit!" Blaise exclaimed. "What have you done? How far are you in?"

"I presented him a ring."

"Fuck, and what did he said?" Blaise asked although he knew that answer already.

"Of course he said yes, he is wearing it now, and he is not taking it off. At all," said Draco and smiled softly as he remembered just how insisting he had been on their way back to Hogwarts when he refused to take it off.

"But Draco, you know what the boding requires."

"Yes I know."

"And you'll have to-"

"Yes."

"But you've never-"

"No, I have never," answered Draco quietly, "I know I've never done this with anyone, and I'm not…scared. I want to do this."

"You know about the consequences of the bonding, right?" asked Blaise tentatively.

Draco looked at his friend for the first time it seemed since they had started their conversation. Blaise looked really worried and nervous about this bonding, but Draco was sure he'd be by his side whatever might happen to him.

He finally nodded and Blaise sighed, pursing his lips he just shook his head, and clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder, squeezing his neck on his way.

"Congratulations mate."


	12. Chapter 12

_****distract me maybe?  
>leave reviews? like or dislike? just a small thing would be enough for me. please...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

"Harry," Hermione gently places her hand on Harry's frantically moving leg, to stop it from shaking. Harry sighed and pursed his lips, pinching the bridge of his nose he nodded once, tight.

They were sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Harry was jittery. Draco was sitting right in front of the class, Harry and Hermione in the back. He had been acting strange lately, and Harry didn't know what had caused him to be like this. Harry racked his brains over and over again, trying to find a loophole in their conversations, or what he did to upset Draco this much, but he found nothing.

He talked to Hermione about this too. She looked worried at first, then concerned, finally told him to stop beating himself up, if Draco had some problems he'd either tell him about it, or just slide it off with an offhand gesture.

Harry sighed that day what seemed like for the thousandth time.

"-maybe Mr. Potter will give us the answer. As it seems he is too busy doodling away on a piece of a parchment."

Harry's head snapped up at the call of his name and looked straight into professor Snape's eyes. He had asked a question, and Harry didn't know what he asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. What was the question?" Harry tried to compose himself as much as he could. He knew that he looked like he just rolled out of the bed and slumped into a chair in the classroom (which is exactly what he did).

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not concentrating in my class," Snape snapped, "Now tell me the difference between an inf-"

But he was cut-short as there was a knock on the door and a second year small girl peered inside, then straightened up, "Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore is asking for Mr. Potter to his office, sir." The girl said with a small voice, visibly shaking from the dark shadow of Snape.

Snape pursed his lips, glanced at Hermione, then to Harry and gave one jerky nod.

Harry sighed again and started to collect his stuff, without glancing at Draco, he was still mad at him. He gave a small wave to Hermione and walked out of the classroom. Instantly the pocket of his pants started to heat up. He pulled out the Galleon, without looking at it, chucked it into his bag. He let out an angry huff and walked up the stairs toward Dumbledore's office.

When he got there he flattened his hair a bit and knocked on the door. He heard Dumbledore call "Enter" and he walked into the office, shutting the door after him.

"Harry, it's a pleasure to see you once again," said Dumbledore and stretched his arms out as if to hug Harry, who in turn nodded with a smile.

"You wanted to see me professor?" asked Harry.

"Why don't you sit down first? Lemon Drops?"

"No, thank you," said Harry and sat down on the chair right in front of the Headmaster.

"Your letter has been quite disturbing for me, Harry," said Dumbledore, "Can you re-tell what has happened?"

"In that vision, or dream, whatever it was, Voldemort was talking to…Snape. And he told him that he is going to attack Hogwarts in April. I didn't get much of the conversation, but I don't know what it meant either. Sir, do you know what it might be?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Harry, rubbing a finger on his lower lip. Harry waited patiently for him. His bag was on the floor, leaning against his leg, he could feel the Galleon heating up worse than ever, but he ignored it. He simply couldn't talk to Draco now.

"I think we'll need to be prepared for his attack…" Dumbledore said finally and Harry snapped back to reality.

"What?"

"We need to be prepared for him. I'll talk to Severus about more details, but in the meantime, Harry, we'll need to meet up more. I have to show you some things that will help you to defeat Voldemort."

"Def-defeat?" stuttered Harry and sat up straighter, now listening fully. "You can help me?"

"If I'm not mistaken in my theory, then yes. I know the right way of finishing Voldemort once and for all."

* * *

><p>Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower in a daze. Dumbledore wanted to have classes with him in order to prepare him facing Voldemort. The said classes would contain showing memories to Harry, learning about Voldemort's past and much. What he had done, why he had done.<p>

So, Voldemort no, Tom Riddle was an orphan, like Harry was. He had been in an orphanage till he was eleven years old, and Dumbledore told him that he was a wizard. He could talk to snakes without even realizing it, like Harry himself too. He came to Hogwarts, found friendship and people that loved and cared about him. He had found home, just like Harry did. They were so alike, and it scared Harry.

Harry was about to walk up the stairs towards the Tower when he was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his robes and shoved into the dark alcove there. A very familiar scent and lips surrounded him and he lost the track of his thoughts.

Draco kissed him hungrily, lips molded together, teeth crashing, and Harry's arms felt like they lost their life from them. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and kissed Draco back with the same need. He pulled at Draco's hair with one hand, and with the other he cupped Draco's cheek, controlling the kiss. Draco on the other hand held him close by his waist and held him even tighter, making Harry gasp for breath.

He didn't think when Draco suddenly slammed him to the wall and ground his hips up, causing him to moan. Harry desperately held on to Draco's robes as he started to rub up against his body. Harry broke the kiss, his head resting against the wall, eyes squeezed shut as he breathed out through his mouth. A deep groan left Draco's lips and Harry shuddered at the sound. Draco's movements turned frantic as he got closer to his end, Harry not far behind. Draco kissed Harry's neck and muffled his scream from his orgasm, burying his face deep into Harry's hot neck, Harry holding him close, shuddering through his own release.

As their breathings subsided, Draco was rubbing Harry's cheek, Harry started to get hold of his frantic thoughts. Draco was willingly touching him, he was desperate, he needed Harry and he came to him. Harry felt…he didn't know what he really was feeling. He breathed slowly through his nose, getting his heartbeat back to normal, and gently pushed Draco away from him. He looked down, and started to straighten his clothing.

Draco stood there still breathing hard; his hair mussed, clothes rumpled, face flushed. He wasn't the one that got into fight with Harry, Harry himself made Draco to not talk to him. After weeks later of Harry's shock of Hermione's lack of enthusiasm about their engagement, Draco finally lost it. He cursed Harry, called him names and told him that they weren't ever going to talk to each other, because of Harry's childish behavior.

But the fact remained this; Draco couldn't stay angry at Harry for long. He simply couldn't. And Harry wasn't helping the matter at all; looking as cute as he was all the time, with his innocent face looking all sad, Draco all wanted to do was kiss or hold Harry. Which he did seconds ago.

"Why weren't you answering me?" Draco asked him finally, his voice a mere whisper.

Harry didn't answer him immediately. With the back of his hand he cleaned his mouth, and placed his hands into his pockets. The gesture broke Draco, but he didn't let it pass his mask.

"Because I don't want to," he said simply still not looking at Draco.

Draco licked his lips and waited for Harry to elaborate but he didn't get another answer from him. He huffed out a breath and scratched his forehead, "Harry, I know I acted like a jerk-"

"-Yes you did-"

"-but because you acted like a small child!" exclaimed Draco, at the bridge of a full blown rage. "You are acting as if it's the end of the world! As if, if you tell Granger about our engagement, which you did tell her, she was going to celebrate it with you," said Draco. "She is a Muggle-born, she doesn't understand about this, it's a lot for her to take in, that a boy can marry another bloke. Don't look like that. I know she is not against gays, but it's not something that is welcomed for Muggles. It's a normal ritual for us, for Wizards. Gays and lesbians get married all the time. _We_ are getting married in a few days-"

"What?" Harry asked sharply.

Draco closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. This wasn't what he had planned for, but the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I didn't want to tell you now, but I'd like us to be bonded before…" he trailed off.

"Before…what?"

"Before everything, before _his_ attack on Hogwarts, before-"

"'_His_' attack? You mean Voldemort?" asked Harry.

Draco hissed and unconsciously touched the place where the mark was. "Don't say his name!" snapped Draco.

Harry's face darkened, "Why? Does it hurt that much that I call him by his name?"

"Yes," Draco answered tightly, not liking Harry's voice at all. He didn't like fighting with Harry.

"I can call him with whatever name I want. If his name is _Voldemort,_" Harry put a strong emphasis to the name, "then I'll call him that. Not whatever the fuck you call him."

Through Harry's anger the dark alcove darkened more, and Draco looked around himself in fear. He didn't want Harry's magic to snap. So he looked at Harry the disappointment clear on his face. "I'm not going to talk to you about this now. You go up to your dormitory and tomorrow we'll…we'll talk about the bonding ceremony. I don't want to talk about this matter any further. Okay?"

And with that he turned around and walked away, leaving Harry looking at his back miserably.

* * *

><p>"You look awful mate," was Ron's greeting the next day as Harry sat at the table in Great Hall for breakfast.<p>

Harry only nodded and reached for the coffee pot in the middle of the table. As he was pouring himself a cup he looked around the Hall; Hermione wasn't present yet, and Draco too. Harry sighed and looked down at his cup. He added three spoons of sugar and took a sip of it.

"I have a date with Lavender on the next Saturday," said Ron, still eating his eggs. "She's cool and all, but I'm sometimes getting tired of her."

"Then why date her?" mumbled Harry still sleepy.

"I don't really know," murmured Ron. They fell into silence and Harry thought about dozing off for a bit, but suddenly Ron was talking again, "Hey, did you hear about Dean and Ginny?"

"What about them?" asked Harry, he really didn't want to hear about other peoples' love life now.

"They split up, because apparently Dean likes to be bent."

"What?" asked Harry sharply, his heart beating wildly around his ribcage.

"Yeah, imagine my shock for it," answered Ron casually, his face reddening slightly, "And I have found out that his partner, or lover, or whatever, is Seamus. Can you imagine that? I can't even think about kissing a bloke's cheek let alone…" Ron made a gagging noise and waited for Harry to agree, but Harry was not listening. He had gone to a sick shade of green and wasn't breathing properly. "Harry? I know it's shocking and all, I don't like gays either, but you have to calm down…Harry?"

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked and stood up to leave.

"She might be in the library, I don't kn - Harry!"

Harry didn't even let Ron finish his sentence as he practically run out of the Hall. Fuck, whenever he needed Hermione she'd be gone from the face of the earth. Where could she be? Ron had said that she could be in the library, so Harry turned around from the Entrance Hall and started up the stairs towards the library. He walked as fast as he could. His breathing was ragged and he was really scared. He was on the verge of tears and panic attack.

He stopped short as he rounded the corner that would lead him towards the library. Hermione and Draco were standing right in front of the closed doors of the library, talking to each other, Zabini not far away from them; a thoughtful look on his handsome face, but Hermione looked relaxed, and Draco looked nervous.

Harry frowned slightly and walked towards them, as he got closer he could hear some snippets out of their conversation. "You don't understand Granger, so shut it."

"Really Malfoy? If I don't understand, then why are you asking me to do this?"

"Because I have to trust someone who is capable of doing that, and as offending as that sounds for me, you were the only person that came into my mind," hissed Draco.

"May I interject?" offered Zabini, and without waiting for an answer he pointed to the place where Harry was standing, his face pale and sweaty, looking at them with scared round green eyes.

"Harry?" Draco's worried voice sounded loud in the deserted corridor and Harry winced slightly. The panic attack was at its peak, ready to burst at any moment. "Harry? What happened? Are you alright?" Draco walked towards Harry and cupped his face in his hands, nudging it up so he could get and eye-contact with Harry, "Harry?" he called his name again and sighed in relief when Harry nodded his head.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione came to Harry a look of concern on her face.

"Ron… Ron knows about Dean and Seamus," gasped Harry, when Hermione looked puzzled, Harry exclaimed. "Dean and Seamus are dating. They are gay. And Ron wasn't happy about it. He doesn't like gay people. And I wanted to tell him about me and Draco," Harry swallowed hard but continued, his eyes getting bigger as he started to panic. "He won't ever accept me of who I am. Don't you understand? He'll kill me and Draco too. He doesn't…he can't…I don't…Draco!"

With a sob he grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to his body and hugged him close. Draco instantly wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tight. He pursed his lips in anger and looked at Hermione.

They both knew how much Weasley meant for Harry. He'd rather die than admit to Weasley that he was gay after this; Draco understood him completely. When Draco was going to come out to Blaise, he was a nervous wreck. Blaise had been his friend since the both of them were still in diapers, and losing him was not a pain that Draco ever wanted to experience. He hugged Harry closer and kissed his hair.

"It's going to be alright… you'll see. Just give it time, when the right time comes, you'll tell him. Ok?" said Draco soothingly, and rubbed a hand lovingly at the back of Harry's neck. It was a gesture that he had learnt throughout their meetings; it would relax Harry considerably. He could already feel him relaxing into him, and Draco inwardly sighed in relief.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco, burying his face into his chest. Draco pursed his lips and looked pointedly at Granger and Blaise. The two of them murmured something and walked away from the couple, leaving them alone in the corridor. When they were alone, Draco walked with Harry towards the stairs and praying that they won't be spotted by anyone. He and Harry walked up the stairs toward the seventh floor and to the blank wall at the far end; to the Room of Requirement.

He let Harry to lean over the wall and started to pace in front of where the door should be, and after three rounds of pacing, he stopped short and saw the door open up in front of him. He sighed and grabbed Harry by hand.

"Come on," they walked into a comfy looking room and Draco dropped Harry on the couch there. He sat beside him and sighed again as Harry cuddled up with Draco.

After a beat of silence, Draco asked, "Why are you so upset about it?"

"Because I don't want to lose Ron, he is my brother, and it'll kill me if he won't accept me the way I am…"

"Harry, you do know if you don't try you won't know the consequences, right?" said Draco gently.

He felt Harry nod against him and kissed his forehead. Draco's heart swelled as Harry kissed his neck. He had gone days without touching Harry, and Harry wasn't helping him either with being so uptight, but now Harry was touching him, and Draco felt whole again. He didn't know what would happen to him if Harry never talked to him.

He was guilty in this as much as Harry was. Harry because he was being childish over a small, - _big,_ his rational mind reminded him but he dismissed it -, engagement party. And he was guilty in this because of…some problems, Death Eater problems.

"Let's get bonded this Saturday," said Draco to silent room.

"What?" asked Harry and pulled back looking at Draco with big open emerald eyes. Draco found himself lost in his eyes, once again.

"This Saturday, let's get bonded."

"But it's the Valentine's Day," Harry pointed out.

"I know," answered Draco simply.

Harry looked at him like he had lost his mind. He tried to find some sort of humor inside of him, regarding his proposal, but found none. "You are serious."

"Well, I am," said Draco, he took Harry's hands in his and looked into his eyes, "Harry, I already proposed you, to get married to me, why wait? Why not on the Valentine's Day? I know, it's sappy and too sickly romantic, but I want to remember that day. Let us mark that day as ours, and nobody else's. I'm ready for _you_."

Harry looked at Draco, and his heart melted at the openness that Draco was showing him. He was never like this. "What's the rush?"

Draco looked down at their joined hands and idly fingered the ring on Harry's finger. "There's a war that is going to happen soon, and… you know that I am scared."

Harry cupped Draco's cheek with one hand and pulled his head up to look him in the eye, "I do too."

"Then why not get married now? We both don't want a big party for it, and we aren't going to invite anyone. It'll be only me and you, and Blaise and Granger."

"Why Zabini and Hermione?" asked Harry, puzzled.

"They are going to be the ones that will do the rituals," said Draco and smiled softly at Harry's surprised face. He liked Harry's face when it was so open and innocent. He dived in capturing Harry's lips into his own, molding them together as one.

Harry's breath hitched at the intensity of the kiss, but seconds later composed him and kissed Draco back with the same force as Draco was showing. He let his tongue slide into Draco's hot mouth and deepened the kiss by grabbing Draco's neck and pulling him closer to him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him on top of him; he shifted and lay back on the couch.

As their arousal touched the both boys moaned and started to move their hips frantically. Draco broke the kiss and let his head fall down as Harry moved his hips with more force. Harry dipped down and kissed the exposed neck, licking his way towards Draco's earlobe, biting on it sensually, making Draco moan loudly.

"I missed you," Harry whispered seductively into his ear, licking the shell of it. Draco groaned, and grabbed Harry by his hips grunting as he moved his hips a bit faster.

"Missed you too," Draco whimpered he could feel his balls tightening already. Harry could make him cum even if he didn't have to touch him. Dry-humping was enough for him too. "Merlin Harry, you are incredible, don't you ever make me angry, and I promise I won't make you angry. And please don't you dare stop talking to me."

"I won't," groaned out Harry. He pulled back slightly and unbuttoned Draco's pants. He shoved his hand into Draco's boxers and pulled out Draco's half-leaking cock. He started to tug on it viciously making Draco's breathing hitch.

Draco stretched his arms out and started to unbutton Harry's trousers and pulled his cock out too, tugging on it with the same force as Harry. He was so close, but he wanted for Harry to come first. "Cum for me baby, come on!"

With a few more strokes, Harry released himself over them, Draco following few seconds later with a loud groan. Harry was breathing so hard that he was almost whimpering with his relief. He moved closer to Draco and captured his lips into a small chaste kiss.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on Draco's, kissing his nose softly he whispered, "You're beautiful."

Draco chuckled, "I'm not…" Draco looked at Harry lovingly; he kissed Harry's lips softly and murmured, "You are…"

Harry blushed and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him close. He sniffed at Draco's neck and kissed it softly. "We really are getting married, huh?"

"Yeah…we are," Draco was feeling giddy all of a sudden.

"Does your mum knows?" asked Harry suddenly.

Draco sighed and said, "Yes she knows."

"What did she say?" asked Harry fearfully.

"Well, she was shocked at first, but then she just told me if that's what I want to do, then she'll support me."

"Really?" asked Harry and pulled back.

"Yes, really, she gave me her blessing," and Draco's smile was so big and bright that Harry himself smiled at Draco's happy face and leaned in to kiss Draco's lips again.

He knew that whatever they were doing was wrong in so many ways, but he couldn't help himself but feel happy about it. It was wrong and right at the same time. There was no time waiting for anything, and Harry was agreeing to Draco's plans.

It was settled; Harry was going to be bonded with Draco this Saturday, on Valentine's Day.

He couldn't wait.


	13. Chapter 13

_something light and something bla :D but erm...next chapter we'll be the start of the ending...yeah I think it will be from 15 to 17 chapters, and then a sequel *hopefully hears loud cheers* yay yes I'm gonna write a sequel :3_

_AND I'd love to hear to some of your suggestions as to what's happening with Draco. at the end of course :)_  
><em>now, read, review and enjoy...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

With great relief, Saturday came sooner than the boys expected.

Harry was in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring blindly at the roaring fire in the fireplace, thinking. He was getting married in a few hours; he was getting married to Draco Malfoy, and he didn't know how to feel. Was it excitement bubbling inside of his chest, close to heart, or was it nervousness?

He didn't say anything to Ron, yet. He was too much of a coward to do so, he finally admitted to himself. He was scared of losing Ron, but he didn't want to lose Draco too. He knew if he told Ron about his relationship then Ron would make him choose between a friend and a lover. So he opted for the latter and didn't tell him; he would know, but later, when the right time came, he would tell him. He kept telling himself these things and got up from the couch and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

Everybody has left for Hogsmeade already, so he had the Tower all to himself. Hermione was around somewhere, but he didn't know where. Nor did he want to know. Draco had said that they were going to be alone for the rest of the day and evening, and night, but he also said that Hermione and Blaise were going to be there, for an hour at the least.

Harry reached his dormitory and opened the door. Walking in, he looked around him, taking everything in; he didn't know why he felt like this, it wasn't like he wasn't going to come back here, well, not tonight, but still. Draco told him to wear something not-so-formal clothes, so he rummaged into his wardrobe and all he could find were his worn-out clothes, but nothing that would satisfy Draco. He instantly got angry. Why didn't he have normal clothes for occasions such as this? He slammed the door to the wardrobe shut and placed his forehead on it, breathing slowly, trying to calm down.

"I can do this," he whispered to himself, and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes then pushed himself away from the door and walked towards his bed where his school uniform lay. He looked down at his oxford shirt for a minute then laid it on the bed correctly and took out his wand. He looked at it closely and concentrated hard. Just last week they were practicing to change colors. So he concentrated hard and cast the spell. He felt the magic shift around himself and closed his eyes. He waited for a minute or so and then tentatively peaked around his eyes and sighed in relief when he saw that his white shirt was now a navy blue. He took off his pajamas, he was about to get dressed, but thought better of it. He needed to shower.

With his shower done; it was time to get ready. He couldn't delay it any longer, it was getting close to three already, and he had to be there at three fifteen. So he wore his now navy blue shirt, and got his jeans on, he looked around for some appropriate shoes, but of course he didn't find anything that would look normal with what he was wearing. He looked under his bed for his sneakers and cried out in triumph when he found his black sneakers. He put them on, and walked towards the mirror. Now it was time for his hair. He looked miserably at it and tried to comb it, but to no avail. He just ran his hands in it and he was ready. He took two steps back and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked…appropriate. He pictured Draco at his side and as quickly as it came it was gone. He shook his head and laughed nervously. There was a knock on the door. He nearly tripped over his shoes as he walked towards the door to open it. Hermione was waiting for her a big goofy grin on her face.

"Morning Harry," she said and walked in, kissing his cheek he gave him a one-over look. Satisfied she nodded once and hooked an arm with Harry and walked with him out of his dormitory. Harry went willingly. Suddenly, it felt as if his heart was in his mouth and he couldn't talk nor breathe properly.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I don't really know actually," mumbled Harry. Hermione squeezed his arm. They started up the stairs towards the Room of Requirement. Hermione didn't spoke a word after their talk. She just held his arm. Harry tried to calm himself as they neared the door.

"Is he-"

"He is already waiting for you, Harry," said Hermione gently.

Harry swallowed hard, and nodded tight. Hermione smiled at him and pushed open the door. Harry's breath completely left him. The room was accessorized with live white butterflies; the floor was covered with fur white carpet, there white roses all over the place, the walls were black giving a glowing look to all whiteness.

And in the middle of it all stood Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a white shirt and white pants; his hair was let loose over his face. Harry itched to run his hands in them. Hermione nudged him and he stumbled forward. He could feel the soft fur under his feet and he wanted to take off his sneakers and wiggle his toes in them. He walked towards Draco, and his breath hitched as Draco smiled brilliantly at him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Harry felt like his tongue went to sleep. Draco smiled again, his eyes shining.

"Stop grinning like a loon," said Zabini to the both boys and they turned their faces towards him, while grinning sheepishly. Zabini rolled his eyes and turned and looked at Hermione, "Should we start?"

"Yes, I think we should, it's getting late," said Hermione and brought a very heavy book towards them. Zabini helped her to place it on the table. She sighed and heaved it open; the boys turned around and stood at the front of the table.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and let go of it. Harry wished he didn't.

"Ready guys?" asked Hermione nervously, pushing her hair out of the way as she looked down at the book and took out her wand. She waved once and a purple light surrounded the boys; Harry looked around him curiously. He never saw anyone getting married, not Muggle, or a Wizard. This was his first time. And he was really curious.

"We are here today to join Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter in a life of mutual commitment," Hermione took a deep breath, and continued. "The union of two people makes us aware of the changes wrought by time. True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. I wish you each to be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

Hermione waved her wand once more and a soft green light erupted from her wand. With a wave of her wand, the ring that was in Harry's right finger, vanished and appeared on a soft pillow in front of Hermione, where another ring was resting. Harry looked at Draco's face and felt a smile tug at his lips. Draco looked gorgeous.

"Harry," Harry shifted his eyes away from Draco's face and looked at Hermione, "Take Draco's left hand with yours, and read these lines."

Harry's hand started to sweat and shake, and he nervously took Draco's hand in his. He cleared his throat and looked down at the book, "I take you to be my spouse, in equal love, as a mirror for my true self, as a partner on my path, to honor and to cherish, in sorrow and in joy, till death do us part."

The green light that was shining over them now hovered over Draco's hand.

"Draco, your turn," said Hermione softly.

"I take you as my wedded husband, to share my life with you, and pledge that I will love, honor, and care for you in tenderness and affection in all the varying circumstances of our lives," Draco's throat was suddenly too tight.

Harry's eyes brightened with unshed tears. Hermione cleared her throat and backed away, so Zabini could take her place. "Everything is going as planned, that's good. So," Zabini took a deep breath and said, "It's time to exchange the rings."

"Already?" asked Harry, looking nervous.

Draco squeezed his hand, "Yes, already." Harry looked into Draco's eyes and a tear fell down from his eyes. Draco never looked as beautiful for him as he did now.

Zabini waved his wand over the rings and a soft burgundy color surrounded the rings for a second and vanished after that. He held out the pillows for the boys and indicated them to read from the book again.

Harry took the ring that was similar to his, that had a red diamond on it, and slowly placed it on Draco's ring finger, and said, "With this ring, I thee wed, and with it, I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." The ring glowed ones.

Now it was Draco's turn, "I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart." The ring glowed ones.

They felt a slight pull towards each other; emotions run high in both bodies and their breathings turned ragged. After a moment, everything stopped and the both of them sighed.

"I now pronounce you Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy. You may kiss your husband," Zabini nudged Harry forward, and Harry quickly hugged Draco by the waist, stood up on his toes and captured Draco's lips in his. He felt like… He didn't know how he felt. There was a ringing sound in his ears, as the bonding finished itself and Harry suddenly found himself hungry for more. With the strength that he didn't know he had he crushed Draco to his body and kissed him with as much passion as he could.

He idly heard Hermione's meek voice congratulate them, but he completely ignored it. There was a click in the room, and then silence. He tore away his lips from Draco's and looked around himself; the room was deserted and there were only the two of them there. He looked back at Draco and felt a pleasant shiver run his spine at the lust he saw there.

"I want you," Draco growled and attacked his lips once again and Harry gave in.

He pulled Draco down with him and let him rest on his back. Harry planted a kiss on Draco's swollen lips and pulled back, he quickly worked on his sneakers, and then on Draco's shoes, pulling them off, he crawled up Draco's body, leaving a kiss on Draco's tented pants ones and started to work on Draco's shirt.

Draco's hands reached out and started to work on Harry's shirt. He leaned forward and started to suck right under Harry's right ear, earning a groan from him. Harry finally ripped off Draco's shirt and started to kiss and suck on Draco's chest. Draco's breath hitched and he arched his back, loving the feeling. He pushed Harry's shirt off and kissed his shoulders. Harry quickly worked on Draco's pants and when he was done unbuttoning them, he pulled back and pulled it off Draco too leaving the boy naked on the floor.

Draco kneeled in front of Harry, who was standing over him, and looked up into his eyes. Harry was looking at him with crazy lust-filled eyes and was breathing really hard. Draco slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Harry, and pulled it down. He then fingered Harry's hardened cock on top of his underwear and Harry closed his eyes, a deep sigh leaving his lips.

Draco licked his lips and slowly revealed the hard and thick cock that he started to like for so many months now. It sprung out when Draco took it off completely and Harry sighed once again. Draco helped him out of his jeans and underwear, tossed the clothes aside and reached out to tentatively touch him. Draco tugged at it twice then leaned forward and leaked the head. He licked the pre-cum that had gathered over the head, and then slowly started to ease him into his mouth.

Harry threw his head back and groaned loudly. He reached down and cupped Draco's scalp, directing his head movements. It was incredible. Harry didn't know why or what he was doing, but it felt incredible. He groaned as Draco sucked on it once, and tried to take him in a bit more. His gag reflexes prevented him to do so, but Harry cried out as he felt the spasm over the head. He tightened his hold on Draco's head and started to move his hips. It felt so good, that he never wanted to stop. He gripped harder and started to pound into Draco's mouth viciously. He could faintly hear Draco fisting himself but he was too far gone. He was so close. He was about to cum, and then…

Draco pulled back and lied down on the carpet spreading his legs apart, his one hand at the base of his cock, gripping hard. Harry licked his lips as he saw Draco spread so beautifully in front of him. Harry's breathing turned shallow and kneeled in between Draco's parted legs and crawled up his body. He dipped down and captured Draco's lips into a passionate kiss. He took Draco's hard cock in his hand and started to tug at it, slowly. Tongues twirled around each other, teeth nipped and lips molded together as they continued to kiss.

Harry was about to move so he could be on his back, but Draco stopped him. His hands moved over Harry's face restlessly, he leaned his forehead on Harry's and breathed slowly. "I want to bottom."

Harry froze. His breathing stopped, his heart seemed to lose a beat and he pulled back. "What?"

Draco licked his suddenly dry lips and looked at Harry's flushed face, "I need to bottom."

"Why? You never bottomed before," said Harry quickly.

"I just have to, please Harry," murmured Draco softly and looked right into Harry's soul. "Please…"

Harry looked helplessly at Draco's face. Surely he was dreaming, because Draco Malfoy never bottomed. He was always on top. Sure it was a tempting thought, but Harry shook his head slowly.

"Please Harry…" breathed Draco and his hand snaked down Harry's front, his muscles flexed at the electricity that seemed to spark after Draco's fingers. He tugged at his balls then spread his hips apart once more and his breath hitched.

"What-?" Harry moved back and saw Draco's fingers entering him, stretching him. "Draco…"

"I- want you- Harry…" Draco moaned and arched his back. "Please."

"Draco are you q-"

"If you ask me once again Potter, Merlin help me I'll kill you," growled Draco and pulled Harry back on top of him by the neck. He smashed their lips together into a kiss of hunger and passion that Harry's toes curled. "Now, are you going to fuck me or what?" Draco breathed into his ear and licked the shell of it.

In response, Harry growled and pushed Draco's arms above his head. He licked and sucked on one of Draco's nipple, earning a cry from him, before he asked the Room to lube his fingers. He quickly spread it over his cock and nudged Draco's legs apart even further. He placed the head over Draco's opening and looked into Draco's face.

"First time is always hurts," he murmured and kissed the corner of Draco's lips.

"I don't care," Draco said, fisting himself for distraction, "Go in. Now, please."

"I'm so sorry," murmured Harry, and captured his lips into a kiss once again as he pushed himself in. Harry felt his mind turn itself off, and he prevented himself from going fast on Draco. He kept reminding himself that this was Draco's first time and he had to go slow. He had to be careful not to hurt him. But it was hard to do so. He heard Draco's inhalation of pain when he entered him, but he was too far gone to give it a second thought.

Harry moved back slowly, and thrust into Draco once again, his eyes closing in pleasure. He groaned as he felt Draco tightening his muscles on him, and he lost it again. He reared back and pounded into him again. He pounded viciously into Draco's tight ass, not hearing the cries that emitted from the blonds' mouth. He kissed Draco brutally moaning as he bit on his lower lip. He opened his eyes and looked down at Draco. He was gorgeous.

Harry pushed himself off from Draco and placed Draco's leg up his shoulder. Draco whimpered and started to move his hand harder. Harry pounded into him with more force. He was so close, yet he didn't want to end this, but he had to.

"Cum for me, Draco. Come on," he said harshly through hard breathing.

Draco arched his back and cried out as his cum shot out of the head, leaking on his stomach, but he didn't stop moving his hand, Harry was about to cum. His moves turned into a fast and hard thrust, and Draco knew when he would cum. He braced himself for it; he knew it was going to happen; the pain that he was going to feel when _that_ would happen. Blaise told him it was a mild pain in the abdomen, just a slight cutting-pain and that was it.

He heard Harry swear colorfully and his eyes snapped close as he felt just what Blaise told him. He could feel it ripping through him and he struggled for breath. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he didn't know what to do.

Harry was whimpering, by the time the both of them came down from their high. Harry slumped to his side and closed his eyes, trying to gain his breathing and heartbeat to normal. He rubbed a hand on his face and smiled giddily. He opened his eyes and his smile vanished. Draco was looking up at the ceiling his eyes wide open and unseeing. Harry moved closer and with a start realized that Draco was crying.

"Draco?"

Harry's voice snapped through Draco's mind and he blinked twice and looked at Harry's concerned face. He quickly wiped away his tears and looked at Harry, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not always like this," he murmured thickly.

"It's okay," Harry frowned and leaned forward kissing Draco's sweaty brow. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit sore, but I'm fine," said Draco and sighed, suddenly tired.

"It was good," Harry commented, stretching. He looked down and scrambled into a sitting position. "You're bleeding."

"Oh," Draco sat too and looked between his thighs, "I guess I am."

"You guess…Draco!" Harry said exasperated and slumped back down on the carpet groaning.

Draco said nothing. Blaise told him this would happen too, he was kind of ready for it too, but it was still a shock for him. He waved his hand over himself and was clean in an instant. He looked over his shoulder finding Harry still sprawled back and a hand over his face.

"Hey," Draco nudged his side and curled at Harry's side, gently placing his head over Harry's chest. "It's just blood."

"I didn't want to hurt you," mumbled Harry into his hand.

"You didn't," replied Draco sternly. He pulled back slightly and leaning up on his elbow, kissed Harry's chin, and burrowed his face into Harry's neck. After a moment of hesitation Harry gave Draco a one-armed hug and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Harry whispered.

"I'm more than alright. I'm perfectly fine," Draco whispered back and hoped that he was true.


	14. Chapter 14

_trying to get to the end..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

The Potion's classroom was too warm. Every student was having trouble concentrating on their task of making a potion, although it was the middle of March, it was too hot outside and inside the castle too. The heat from the cauldrons' made their work a lot harder.

Harry wiped sweat from his forehead and looked around himself; Hermione was succeeding, like always, and Harry hadn't had enough energy to smile at her. He looked around and saw Ron looking dumbly into his cauldron, as if it would solve all his problems. Harry hadn't forgotten his reaction towards Dean and Seamus' relationship. He had thrown a big fit in the middle of the Common Room, while trying to hold back his insults –though failing miserably-, and it all ended up by Ginny who almost looked like she was going to curse his brother into the next week, and by declaring her new love-affection towards Cormac McLaggen. To say that Ron had a nice evening would be an understatement.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair and unwillingly his eyes caught the gorgeous blonde, dare he say, husband. Harry shivered as he saw that Draco had shed his outer robes and he was only in his white school-shirt, and he never looked as hot as he did now. Harry licked his dry lips and he was about to go back to the task at hand when Draco turned in his seat and caught Harry's eyes.

Draco looked around once, smirked and gave him a wink, turning around once again, and started to work on his own potion, leaving Harry breathless after him. Draco was glowing. There were no other words to describe him. Harry looked at Hermione, who was still busy with the potion and chucked a piece of root at her. She looked up annoyed and she was about to snap at Ron when Harry chucked another one at her and she looked at Harry with a glare. Harry smiled sheepishly then held out a finger and mouthed "One minute."

He wrote down on a piece of a parchment and slid it over to her so she could read it. She looked down at it and frowned. She looked up towards Draco and narrowed her eyes at him. After a moment of more squinting she wrote down on the parchment and slid it to Harry.

'_He is kind of glowing, but I wouldn't call it a glow. He looks happier.'_

Harry grinned and nodded at Hermione, who smiled back and went back to her work. Yes, Draco indeed looked happier, and Harry felt his heart swell up in triumph as he thought that he might be the one that made Draco look like that. When they could, they spent their nights together up in the Room of Requirements, because the bond forced them to be close together as much as they could. Harry didn't object to it at all. He was glad he could do it, because he just felt so much happier than he ever remembered.

Other than his happiness with Draco, Dumbledore would occasionally ask him to meet up with him in his office. He was still showing him the memories of Voldemort and as much as it was not entertaining, Harry learnt lots of things through them. He had made horcruxes.

A Horcrux is a powerful object in which a Dark wizard, in this case Voldemort, has hidden a fragment of his soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Creating one Horcrux gives him the ability to resurrect himself if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes he creates, the closer he is to true immortality. And he made them.

He split his soul into seven pieces and Harry didn't know what objects did he actually use, but Dumbledore told him that he had found and destroyed some of them. One was Tom's diary, which Harry successfully destroyed, without knowing that it was a Horcrux. The other one was Voldemort's Grandfather's ring. Dumbledore managed to destroy it, and Harry was relieved to know about it. Now all they needed to do was find the other five. Once again, Dumbledore told him that he had found another one and that he was soon going to go after it, and maybe take Harry with him.

They talked about Harry's dream about Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts. Dumbledore listened to Harry with rapt attention, but in the end he just merely looked out the window, thanked Harry and asked him to find professor Snape and send him to his office. Harry asked him to tell what he was planning for the attack, were they going to get ready and such, but Dumbledore waved him off telling him to not worry about anything and that he had it under control. Harry tried to object, but Dumbledore silenced him with one look and told him to go and live his normal life.

And here Harry was, living his 'normal' life.

After the class ended, Harry walked up the stairs towards the Great Hall and yawned loudly. He was kind of tired. He couldn't sleep well at nights, because he was thinking about things too much. Dumbledore told him to stop thinking, but he couldn't. He simply couldn't. He was simply restless. As much as he liked spending his time with Draco, he'd always start thinking about what he was going to do whenever Draco fell asleep in his arms.

He bumped into someone. Looking up he saw that it was professor Snape.

"Sorry prof-"

"Save your breath Potter," sneered Snape. He shoved a letter at Harry. "Make sure that this will get to Miss Granger at once."

And he stalked off. Harry looked after him in confusion. What the…? He looked down at the envelope in his hand and frowned. What this letter meant? And why did he send a letter to Hermione? Of all people. Harry pursed his lips and walked up the stairs towards the next class. Transfiguration.

Hermione was already in front of the class, waiting for him, and it was a good thing that Ron wasn't with them for this class, because he'd be extremely surprised to see Harry stalking towards Hermione, grabbing her by her arm and tugging her into a dark alcove near the classroom.

"Harry?" cried out Hermione in alarm, but quieted down when Harry gave her the letter.

"What's this?" he asked and waited for her answer. Hermione looked down at the envelope but didn't answer. "Hermione?" there was a warning tone to his voice.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked straight into Harry's eyes. Harry was surprised to see no emotions in them. "It is nothing that concerns you Harry."

"Wh-But Hermione, Snape gave it to me and told me to bring this to you. Why?"

"Can't a professor send me letters?"

"Well, yes, they can, but…Snape?" Harry desperately wanted to know what it said, but Hermione did not budge.

"I said it is nothing Harry, really. Just an …assignment."

"What assignment?"

"Harry…" Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards the classroom door. "It's for extra DADA class that I'm taking."

"You do?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes I do. I unlike you want to become something when we graduate."

"But I want to be an Auror!" spluttered Harry. "I do!"

"Becoming an Auror isn't that easy as it seems, Harry. You spend too much with Dr … you-know-who."

"I don't believe you," said Harry bluntly. He had sensed that Hermione was lying to him; for once she was acting nervously and for two she didn't look at him even once.

"Harry." Harry's heart missed a beat and he turned around. There he was; standing five feet away from him looking as edible as he always did. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he sounded nervous.

Harry frowned, but nodded. He turned around and gave Hermione a look that said 'we aren't finished yet' which was met by a head shake and an eye roll. Hermione gave Draco a small nod and walked into the classroom.

Harry walked towards Draco, check the corridors to see if they were alone and tip toed on his feet to kiss Draco's lips. Draco's hand cupped his face and he let out a soft lingering sigh. Draco moved back and rested his forehead on Harry's, his thumb caressing Harry's cheek.

"What is it?" whispered Harry, kissing Draco's lips.

Draco mutely shook his head and moved back bodily. "Nothing, I just missed you. That's all."

Harry smiled at that. "I missed you too. You could've written me, and we could've met at some place."

Draco shook his head, "No. I didn't want to write you, because I'm going to my dormitory. I'm not going to attend to classes today."

"Why? What happened?" asked Harry, his voice and face full of concern. Now as he looked closely at Draco, he looked even paler then he usually was, and he looked tired. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am alright. I just feel tired that's all. I hadn't slept well tonight. I just need to catch on my sleep and I'll be good."

But Harry was not convinced. He didn't like the paleness of Draco's skin or how he looked. Draco smiled weakly at Harry's concerned face, kissed his forehead and turned to the direction of the stairs which will lead him to the dungeons. Harry stood there and looked at the place where Draco was a minute ago.

Harry turned and walked into classroom, earning himself a stern glare from McGonagall. He muttered an apology and walked towards the table that Hermione was sat in. He took out his books and started to read the chapter that the whole class was reading, after checking it first with Hermione. But his mind was elsewhere.

Draco didn't look himself at all. He didn't know what was happening with him, but he didn't like it all. He looked normal this morning, but now he looked like he had been poisoned or had a cold. Harry sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. What was actually happening to him? After their bonding, Draco looked different. He'd glow in the mornings, look ill in the afternoon and Harry wouldn't see a hair of Draco in the evenings. Yes, they sometimes would meet in the Room of Requirement, and have sex, and after every sex Draco would fall asleep exhausted, and Harry would stay with him till he woke up and go to their dormitories.

And Draco would disappear from school too. Where was he going?

As far as Harry knew they weren't allowed to leave the school so often. So, where was he going? Did Dumbledore know it? Could Dumbledore possibly tell him about Draco's whereabouts? But deep down Harry knew that he would get answers to his questions. The bell rung and Harry jerked out of his reverie and looked around him. Most of the class was getting ready to go out; some of them were already leaving. Cursing mentally, he quickly stuffed his books into his bag and waited for Hermione to finish packing.

They headed out of the classroom and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized how stiff the classroom air was until he breathed the clear air.

"Are you alright Harry? You were distracted in the classroom," said Hermione, and looked at Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione gave him the look. Harry sighed and said, "Alright alright. I can't keep a secret from you, can I?"

"I don't think you can," said Hermione with a sheepish grin.

"Fine," Harry sighed, "It's just…Draco has been acting weirdly these past few days. He always looks exhausted, and he is tired, but in the mornings, only in the mornings, he has this weird sort of a glow. That makes me…melt my inside. You know? He looks adorable in the morning. He just…" Harry stopped talking and blushed. He sounded like a weird 16 year old teenager girl in love. Well, he was 16, but not a girl. Yes he was gay, but it didn't mean that he had to sound like a girl. Harry shook his head and looked up at Hermione. She was smiling. And then she hugged him, and whispered "Congratulations," and left.

Harry looked after her stunned, his mouth opened up in shock. What the hell just happened? Harry shook his head and thought that she indeed didn't sort out her priorities. He adjusted the straps of his bag and walked down the corridor. He had a free period, then Charms and he was free. When he rounded the corner that had a secret passage to take him to his dorms fast, he stopped immediately and the small smile that was playing at his lips left his face completely. There was Draco and just a second ago Snape slammed him into the wall.

"Get your hands off me!" Harry heard Draco say. Harry quickly hid himself after a statue that was at the corner and listened hard, trying hard not to breathe.

"If you won't be careful Draco you will be in big trouble. Let me assist you in this."

"I don't need your help!" Draco sounded angry, and Harry frowned. What was happening?

"At least let me protect you-"

"I don't need your protection," there was a stifled sob. "I was chosen for this!"

There was silence and Harry thought they were done talking. But apparently he was wrong.

"Tell me, does Potter know about it?"

"Don't bring Harry into this!" there was a hint of warning in his voice.

"You'll have to tell him one day, you know?"

"He-he doesn't need to know about this. He'll know, but not now. He is too preoccupied now."

"With what?" asked Snape, and Harry's heart stilled.

"It's none of your business." Harry let out a sigh of relief. But instantly his heart started to fuel up with anger and he didn't want to admit to that, but a huge wave of disappointment crashed over Harry. He felt numb and he forgot how to walk or stand on his two legs. From what he heard so far, Draco was planning something and he was still in touch with his father's Death Eater friends. And Snape was trying to help him about it. Unconsciously Harry walked out of his hiding place and walked few feet towards them.

"Harry," Draco's surprised voice made him stop in his step. Harry looked up and straight into Draco's eyes. He ignored the sneer that had formed over Snape's lips, and didn't even blink as he turned around and walked down the corridor and off. Throughout this he eyes were still locked on Draco's face. He looked even worse now. "Harry," started Draco again, and weakly pushed him away from wall in order to stand tall in front of Harry, "What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

After a moment of silence, Harry said, "I have a free period now, and I was heading towards Gryffindor Tower, there's a secret passage here. I'll just-"

"Harry, wait!"

As Harry was about to turn and walk towards the wall that had the passage, he stopped as Draco called after him. He closed his eyes, and counted to ten slowly. He released a breath and turned around slowly. Draco was looking at him with red-rimmed and desperate eyes; he had been crying. The 'what is it Draco' question was at the tip of Harry's tongue, but he held it back. He wanted to hear what Draco had to tell him.

"Harry I…you didn't have to listen to this," he started lamely. Draco really didn't know what to tell him, or how to tell him. "I didn't want you to find out about this like that, but…I have to do it Harry. I have to."

"Care to tell me what exactly you have to do or you are going to keep it a secret too?" it came out a lot harsher then Harry planned it to sound like, but he couldn't help him.

"I-" Draco hugged his arms around his stomach, like he was in pain or he was cold, and Harry turned his hands into knuckles, desperate to rush to Draco and hold him, touch him, comfort him; but he held himself back. He needed to hear this. "I have to do this."

"What? What do you have to do? Just fucking say it!"

"I have to let them in."

"What?" Harry felt numb. He felt like…he didn't know how he felt. "You have to-who you have to let-"

"The Death Eaters, You-Know-Who. I don't know. I have to let them in," Draco's eyes welled up in tears.

Harry looked at him in shock. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to feel. "Why?" was the only thing he croaked.

"Because I have to do this, he'll kill me or my family. I have to Harry. You'll have to understand this," a tear fell over Draco's cheek. "I have to…"

"I don't understand you…" mumbled Harry. "Why would you do that? Why?"

"I don't have a choice in this!" exclaimed Draco, spreading his arms wide, and more tears fell from his eyes, "I have to protect my family!"

"Your family doesn't even know what is happening in your life!" shouted Harry right back; his heart tore apart as he saw Draco take a step back. "They don't even care about you!"

"Don't talk about things you don't know anything about!" snapped Draco. "Don't you even dare talk about my family!"

"I will talk about whatever the fuck I want!" Harry breathed heavily, his eyes blazing, his mind numb, at the point of not thinking any more. "You know what? We are over. I don't want to have a relationship with someone like you!"

"Harry, please, you can't do this," Draco was shocked. He was panicking. Harry couldn't just take and leave him. He simply couldn't.

"Watch me," said Harry and turned around and walked down the stairs, forgetting about where he had to go originally. He just needed to get away from Draco, and his pained face. It broke Harry's heart; the last look on Draco's face killed him. He turned around another corridor and saw that it was deserted. He slumped down the wall and breathed quickly. He was not going to cry, no he was not. A tear escaped his eye and he angrily wiped it away. His breathing quickened. He slapped a hand over his mouth as a loud sob left his lips. He couldn't help but cry his heart out.


	15. Chapter 15

_just a quick mentions of mpreg :3  
>well you already guessed it in the last chapter, so don't look surprised :3<br>PS: the next one will be the last chapter. don't groan and moan, there'll be a sequel too *hears loud cheering* ok ok calm down. :D okie. erm...what else? nothing :D_

_read, review and enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

Three weeks.

That's how long it took.

It's been three terrible, long weeks. Both boys haven't seen each other since.

Draco sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like himself. He looked different. His once pointy face was not as pointy now as it used to be. He looked more closely at his face; it was rounder. He scowled. He got some wrinkles recently and he touched the scrunched up place between his eyebrows. He looked down and breathed out softly. His eyes fell on the ring on his left hand; his bonding ring. He quickly closed his eyes and bit on his lower lip as his throat suddenly felt a lot tighter. He couldn't breathe. He crumpled down on his knees and hugged himself, suddenly feeling cold.

A sob escaped his pursed lips. He didn't want to cry anymore, but as it seemed like, it was the only thing that he was capable of doing these days, and finding ways to let the Death Eaters in. His heart suddenly flared up with anger. It was their fault that he was in such distress. It was _his_ fault that Harry was not talking to him right now, _his_ fault that his life turned into misery.

'Nothing lasts forever,' this was a Muggle quote, but it couldn't be any more true.

He buried his face in his hands as another sob racked his frame. He wanted Harry. He had missed him. He wanted to see his innocent face lighten up as they'd talk to each other about nothing. He wanted to feel Harry's arms around him.

But he knew that he couldn't. Harry was mad at him, because he had broken a promise, a silent promise.

Draco's sobs reverberated in the small dormitory bathroom. He wished he was dead. He wished he didn't have to breathe. His hands dropped down to his stomach and his heart flattered. He breathed out through his mouth, trying to calm down, as much as he could. But it was too hard to do so. He gripped his stomach tighter and doubled over his mouth opening up in a silent scream as he cried, tears streaming down his face.

It was too much for him, suddenly all turned black for him, and there was nothing.

When he woke up, he was in his bed and was on his side, facing the window. It was a beautiful afternoon. He idly thought that it was a good weather for Hogsmeade, and he thought if Harry was enjoying his time with his friends - Numbness ate at his insides as he thought about Harry spending a great time with his friends.

He heard a shuffle from behind. He wasn't alone.

Very slowly he turned on his back, his muscles protested his movements, but he ignored it with a bite over his lower lip. What greeted him, made him go speechless. Hermione Granger was sitting right next to his bed and was reading a book, that he knew was his. He swallowed hard, and whispered.

"Granger?"

"You're awake!" Hermione cried out and snapped the book shut, placing it over the nightstand and leaning closer to Draco, looking helplessly at his face.

"Yes, I'm awake. What are you doing here?" rasped Draco and winced as he realized what a mess he had done do himself.

Ignoring Draco's question, she asked her own, "How are you? Are you feeling alright? That wasn't a pleasant thing to come into your dormitory."

Draco frowned, "Why were you here?"

"I came for a visit," said Hermione, without looking at him.

Draco raised an eyebrow and waited. Then realization dawned on him. He looked up at the ceiling and without looking at Hermione, asked. "What does he want?"

"He doesn't want anything," Hermione answered quickly. "He is…he isn't well Draco."

Draco's heart stopped for a second and he swallowed thickly. He didn't answer.

"He isn't himself anymore. Whenever I see him, his eyes are red, and wet, and…dead. I don't like that look on him. He is tired all the time, and he does not eat. He doesn't even talk to us."

Draco frowned, "He shouldn't ignore you."

Hermione frowned too, "I know, but I think he is in distress, he doesn't know what he must do. He is a complete mess." As if an afterthought she added, "You don't look well either."

Draco chuckled darkly, for the first time after his fight with Harry. "Why would I, Granger? I lost the only person that really cared about me. Why would I look well?"

Hermione had no answer for it. She sat there, her hands neatly resting upon her lap, looking down at them. "I think you should talk to him?" she asked him tentatively, not sure how he'd react.

Draco didn't say anything. In a way, Granger was right; he had to talk to him. Harry was upset with him, not the other way. Draco sighed and closed his eyes, he really didn't know if Harry would want to see his face now. He turned his head towards the window and his eyes watered again.

"I really want to. Merlin knows I want to, but I can't…" he whispered, "I just can't Hermione."

"Why Draco?" murmured Hermione.

"Because he hates me now, and he, probably, won't even want to see my face," a tear escaped his left eye, unnoticed by him. "I can't stand another rejection from him. I can't stand to see the hurt in his eyes. I don't…I can't…" He couldn't continue any more. It hurt too much to even think about Harry, let alone meeting with him.

"I miss him," he whispered more to himself. "I missed him so much…I missed his innocent face, his eyes, his nose, his soft lips…" he caressed his lips with his finger and shuddered lightly, closing his eyes he sighed. "I missed the soft touch of his lips, missed his hands as they caressed across my face…" he caressed his own cheek, "Missed his hug, missed his voice…missed how his eyes would sparkle with heat and lust as they looked at me while I make l-" he stopped at this. He couldn't continue any longer. He let out a soft lingering sigh and closed his eyes once again, burying his face into his pillow.

Hermione sat there looking at the back of Draco's head, feeling torn. Harry was a lot more open about his feelings towards Draco, than he ever let Draco know about it. Hermione was not going to tell Draco otherwise. It wasn't her place to tell him anyway. She sighed and placed a hand over his blond hair, stroking it softly, as Draco's breathing turned into normal, and a moment later, he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"You need to eat."<p>

"I don't want to."

"Harry," Ron whined. They were sitting in the Great Hall for dinner and Ron was trying to get Harry to eat something, but was failing miserably. He didn't know why Harry was acting like this, why he was so distant, why he didn't eat at all, but he knew that something was up. And if it was something that he would want to share, he'd share with him, right?

"Ron, I'm fine okay? I don't want to eat, because I don't have an appetite. Leave me alone," ground out Harry and placed his forehead on the table, eyes closed. He was tired, and he was prickly. His scar was disturbing him more than ever, and he didn't know what to do about it. He tried to talk to Dumbledore about it, but he was extremely busy these days and didn't have much time for Harry's whining. So Harry just took it on himself to just deal with it. And he was dealing, by slamming his forehead on the table, trying to get the pain away.

"Hey!" Ron grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him away from the table. "Calm down mate."

"It hurts!"Harry spat through gritted teeth.

"What hurts?"

"The scar!" hissed Harry and squeezed his eyes shut. The pain was unbearable. What was happening?

"But You-Know-Who, isn't near, is he?" asked Ron, a hint of fear in his voice. Harry shook his head and gritted his teeth.

He knew that Voldemort wasn't near, and if the attack would take place at Hogwarts soon, he knew that Voldemort wouldn't come at all. He wanted something, but Harry didn't know what. And Draco was going to help the Death Eaters into the castle. It wasn't something that Harry could not stop, nor he was planning to. He wasn't ready to face Draco yet. He didn't want to see his face.

Draco wanted to open up Hogwarts to the people that he so much despised. And other than that, Draco not only kept a secret, he lied to him too. He never told him what he was doing in his free time, apart spending it with him. Whenever Harry would ask what was happening with him, he'd say nothing and change the subject quickly, or he'd kiss him. Now when Harry sat and thought about it, it all made sense to him. He did that in his defense to not open himself up to Harry.

Harry's train of thought was cut short when Hermione sat right in front of him looking…grumpy. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was sniffling; clearly a sign of crying.

"What is it?" asked Harry in concern.

Hermione looked straight into his eyes, "Nothing." She answered coldly, which made Harry frown.

"Clearly this is not 'nothing'," he pointed at Hermione, whose gaze turned hard.

"Clearly it's nothing for you," snapped Hermione. "You know what?" she pushed herself away from the table and stood up, "I better go." And she marched off.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked, looking at the place where Hermione sat seconds ago.

Harry frowned. What the hell? "I'll be right back," he muttered to Ron, who grunted, and walked after Hermione.

He found her in the second floor corridor. Harry realized just how fast Hermione actually was. He was rather impressed, but he dismissed that thought, and walked up the stairs straight to her. He grabbed her by her arm to stop her.

"What happened, Hermione?" he asked his voice calm.

"Nothing, Harry," answered Hermione, her voice thick.

"But there is something," Harry said desperately. He'd die if he didn't know what was happening. "Tell me…"

Hermione looked at Harry's emerald eyes and bit her lip. She made a silent promise to Draco that she wasn't going to tell Harry about their conversation, but as she looked into Harry's desperate and concerned eyes, she knew that she couldn't hold the secret any longer.

"Harry, you have to promise me that you won't get mad at me, okay? I did this today because I was concerned about you and…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry, his face confused and a frown was etched in his forehead.

"I'd gone to see how Draco was," Hermione said slowly. Harry's mind registered what Hermione said slowly, but when he got what she said, his eyes widened just a fraction of inches, and then they turned unreadable. Hermione swallowed.

"Why?" was the only thing Harry asked.

"Because I wanted to know how he was feeling himself, and trust me when I say, that it wasn't a pleasant sight to see," said Hermione, her face sad when she remembered just how much damage Harry had done on him. "He was crying, and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He is dejected. He feels vulnerable, but those things aren't important. He…" Hermione's voice caught, but she took a steadying breath and continued. "He missed you. He told me how much he had actually miss you, and it…it broke my heart Harry. He isn't like he used to be. He is…he looks frightened, and small. He needs you." Hermione waited for a few seconds, and then said, "He needs you like you need him. I know that you need him Harry, I can see it. You can't fool me. You miss him a lot, but your pride won't let you talk to him. I know that Draco is ready to ignore his pride to just be with you too."

Hermione hesitantly took Harry's hand in hers. He was frozen on his spot; his gaze had a far-away look on it. Hermione knew that he was listening to every single thing that she was saying. "You are bonded Harry. You can't simply ignore each other. You can feel each other too. Your emotions are doubled because you can feel his too. But you can't choose on which to act upon. And…" Hermione knew that she had to stop, but she had to make Harry to move in the right direction before it was late. "And I'm positive that he has something very important to tell you."

Harry's gaze snapped back to reality and he looked at Hermione, "What?"

"It's not my place to tell you Harry, but if you trust me, you'll have to talk to Draco before it's late. Please," Hermione begged Harry, squeezing his hand.

Harry looked at her desperate face and after a moment of hesitation, he nodded. Hermione sighed in relief and relaxed. She wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him close. Kissing his temple she whispered, "Thank you," and pulled back from him; she turned around and walked up the stairs towards the third floor.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron just in time when Hermione turned around the corner and vanished. "Dinner is over by the way; you've missed the de- Harry?"

Harry was standing there looking at nothing; his mind was racing with the ideas on how to best approach Draco. The best so far was to search him on the Marauder's Map, and see where he was and if he was in a position to have a safe conversation with Harry, and go track him down.

He shook his head and looked at Ron as he heard his name. "Yeah?"

"I was saying that dinner is over, and you've missed the dessert too."

"It's okay," Harry said, shaking his head. "Should we head back to the dormitory? I have something to take from there." Ron shrugged and the both of them started up the stairs. Harry wished they'd taken the short-cuts.

* * *

><p>Draco lied on his bed and looked at the ceiling. His eyes were red-rimmed and he not only looked, but felt tired too. He couldn't even turn his head to the side to watch the sunset that was taking place outside right now. Draco knew that it would look beautiful, but he simple couldn't move a muscle now. He was numb. He felt light-headed. And it was the day that he was going to let the Death Eaters in. He didn't know what was happening inside the castle; that was sick, who was at the infirmary, which had an assignment to make that would be due next week. He simply didn't care.<p>

But he cared for one person, only one person that managed to catch his heart, and was in the center of his life. That one person was Harry Potter.

He sat up automatically and swung his feet off the bed and stood up. He walked towards his wardrobe, rummaged in it and took out his favorite black suit along with a turtle neck black sweater. He started to put the clothes on, his mind still not working. When he finished, he looked, for the first time in past weeks, at the mirror. He looked horrible. Black rings were visible under his tired eyes, and he was too pale. His face was no longer pointy and sharp, it was puffy and smoother then it was before. He glared at his reflection without emotion.

He sighed and flexed his shoulders. He pulled lightly at the edge of his suit and looked at his face again. He was ready.

* * *

><p>Harry cast one last look at the Marauder's Map then he sprinted down the dormitory stairs. Ron was busy snogging Lavender's face off, but he ignored them and walked to the table where Hermione sat.<p>

"Hermione," he said her name to get her attention. She turned her head to his direction first, and then ripped her eyes away from the book she was reading and looked at Harry. "Take the Map; I'm going to the Room of Requirements. I don't know when and how I'll come back; just keep it close to you. And…" he took another breath, and said, "Tell as many trustworthy people as you can."

"What do I tell, Harry?" asked Hermione alarmed by Harry's behavior.

"There might be Death Eaters coming into the castle, tonight, or now."

And he turned around and walked out of the Common Room, ignoring Hermione's cries after him. He swiftly walked down the stairs then turned around towards the short-cut that'd take him to the seventh floor where the Room was. He slowed down his steps then completely froze as he saw the only person that he had dreamt about for the past days.

Draco Malfoy stood right in front of the blank wall where the entrance to the Room of Requirement was. And he never looked as good as he looked now.

Although Harry only saw him from his back, he remembered every single detail of his face; his nose, his eyes, his…lips. Harry closed his eyes for a minute, picturing how it'd feel to be able to touch him again, to hug him close to him, to feel their hearts beating as one, to be able to kiss him; his lovely little lips. Harry sighed a little shakily and opened his eyes. Straightening his shoulders he walked towards where Draco stood and waited for him to open the Room.

It seemed like Draco was having troubles with it, but he waited patiently. Maybe it was a way that'd make him an easier access to let the Death Eaters in? He stopped thinking right there when a door made itself visible. Draco looked left, then right and walked into the Room, shutting the door after him. Harry half-run there and grabbed the door by the handle and tugged at it. Instantly the door resurfaced and was open in no time. Harry sighed in relief and walked inside. He did a double take. The room was huge and Harry walked inside and looking all around himself. It seemed like the Room held everything that the students of Hogwarts had to hide in here for years. There were broken and damaged furniture, perhaps hidden to hide mishandled magic, thousands and thousands of books, probably banned, had graffiti, or stolen, maybe Hermione would love to read all of them. He walked further into the Room and saw other things too, such as chipped bottles of congealed potions, corked bottles whose contents still shimmered evilly, several rusting swords and in the middle of the Room, stood Draco, right in front of The broken Vanishing Cabinet that Graham Montague had gotten shoved in by Fred and George Weasley.

Heart beating wild he took a step back and was unfortunate when his back hit the cabinet that held some bottles, making them to fall down and crash on the floor. Harry cursed under his breath but stopped when Draco turned sharply, his mouth curved into disgust. Harry swallowed his eyes growing wide when he looked at Draco's face. He looked tired.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped and Harry winced.

"I came after you, so we can talk, but as I can see now you are extremely busy," Harry said quickly.

Draco's sneer faltered, and then his face had gone from disgust to expressionless in a second. "What do you want?" his voice was cold, and Harry felt his heart shatter at the sound.

"We need to talk."

"If you are here to tell me off from this, you're going to waste your precious time."

"Don't be like that," pleaded Harry.

"Don't be like what?" Draco yelled, and Harry thought he had heard birds flying away. "You left me completely heart-broken, we didn't have a normal discussion over this, and you suddenly show up and tell me that WE NEED TO TALK?" he completely didn't mean to tell the first sentence, but he had to. The pain was unbarring.

"I want to understand why you have to do this Draco." As he heard his name coming off Harry's lips so easily his demeanor faltered and he had to take steadying breaths to calm down. "I want to know exactly why you are doing this," he was inching closer to Draco, and he thought if he got any closer, he might just be able to smell Harry.

Draco swallowed and fined it hard to talk. He wet his lips and mumbled, "I'm doing this to protect my family, like I told you the first time. I'm not doing this to please You-Know-Who. I'm doing this for protection. You'd do the same if it were you in my place, right?" Draco knew that he pushed too far but he couldn't help him; he had to knock some sense into Harry's mind.

Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes. "You - but-he…Draco." Harry spluttered, not knowing what to say.

"All I'm asking for," Draco continued in the same tone, "is for you, to trust me. I want this done already. I want them in, and do whatever the heck they want and for them to just go away," Draco whispered and closed his eyes, as if looking at Harry was really painful. "I just want them to go away, Harry."

Harry looked as Draco crumpled right in front of his eyes. He knew that Draco wasn't lying. He never really had a choice to begin with. All he did was listening to his father and do as he was told. And the same was with Voldemort. He didn't have a choice there either. And Draco's question left him helpless. He knew that if his parents were alive and if, by odds, were like Malfoys and they were in the ranks of the Death Eaters and Voldemort told him to let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts or his parents would be dead, he knew the answer would've been yes. Now, Draco was doing the same thing. He was protecting his family and himself, but by doing the worst thing on earth.

Draco was about to open his eyes when his mouth was assaulted by Harry's demanding ones. He completely melted in Harry's strong arms as Harry brutally kissed his lips. Teeth crashing, lips molding, tongues for dominance. Draco never felt this light-headed in his entire life; his heart flattered, he couldn't breathe, his fingers were pulsing from the place they were currently touching. Harry's face never felt this good in his hands. Harry thrust his tongue deeper into Draco's mouth, touching the back of his mouth. He pulled back first as his stomach lurched forward and he coughed few times; gagging reflexes.

"Are you alright?" asked a very concerned Harry touching his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Draco a bit wheezy.

"You don't look good," commented Harry and frowned. "What happened to you?"

"You," said Draco and then his eyes widened as Harry's face turned into one of the misery. "Damn it. No. That's not what I meant! Shit!" exclaimed Draco. He grabbed Harry by his face and kissed him on the lips. "No, I didn't mean this. I meant another thing."

"What exactly did you mean?" Harry asked desperately.

A big boom erupted through the room and Draco turned sharply around to face the Vanishing Cabinet. "Shit." He heard Draco say and he looked at the Cabinet. It was slowly opening up.

"Come on," Draco grabbed him by the hand and stirred him to the back of the Room, getting the both of them away from the Cabinet. When they were at the safe distance, Draco brought Harry to his chest and kissed him on the lips. "Harry, you have to listen to me, okay? I know that we are both scared of what is going to happen, but I'm asking you to please, _please_, be careful. You know how Death Eaters work. They have no mercy whatsoever. And I have to act on their side in this battle that will start when they'll be in completely. I've to do cruel things to you and your friends, but you have to remember that you are the most important thing in my life, okay? You are my sunshine, and please be careful, because I don't want my sunshine to be taken from me. You are the only reason that makes me happy and see the best in this world," he paused here to let Harry register what he had said so far, then continued. "And just so you know, I'm not going to be the only one that will wait for you in the end, when everything's over." He took Harry's hand and placed it gently over his stomach. Harry's eyes went wider, if it were possible.

Draco didn't say another word; he swiftly leaned down captured Harry's lips into a searing kiss and moved away from him, walking towards the Cabinet to see just how many Death Eaters had come and what their chances were. He hoped that Hogwarts was ready to defense itself, because Draco wouldn't be able to forgive himself for what he had done.

Wand at the ready he faced the Vanishing Cabinet where at least ten or more Death Eaters stood. Right in front of him stood his crazy aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

_TBC_


	16. Final

_I can't even believe that it's the end already, well technically it isn't the end because I'm going to write a sequel to it, but I don't really know when I'll publish it,because I didn't start it yet._**  
><strong>

_Anyways, it's the time for some thank yous now :D  
>I want to THANK my BETA, Danielle for sticking with me till the end, checking all the grammars and spellings for me (which were a lot, I wonder why she still checked it for me? :D)<br>I want to THANK the wonderful people who read, reviewed and favored my story, (and me too :D) and I'm hoping that you all still be here with me when I'll start the second part of this beautiful story.  
>what else? hmm...I don't know what else to say, but I'm not going to say good bye, because I'm not going anywhere :D<em>

_now read, review and enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Final:<strong>

"Where do you think the old coon is?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked Draco and looked around in disgust, as if the mere sight of Hogwarts disgusted her.

"I'm not sure," Draco said his voice low and rough. Harry was still fresh in his mind. He wanted nothing more than to go back to Harry and burry himself in his arms, but he knew that he couldn't. They were enemies now. The thought alone made Draco's heart stop beating momentarily. He shouldn't be thinking about him now. It wasn't safe.

"Maybe he is in his office?" one of the Death Eaters asked. His voice was creepily familiar, but Draco didn't think about it now. He had to find a way out of this. But deep down he knew he couldn't.

Bellatrix didn't answer.

They walked down the stairs towards where Dumbledore's office was hidden. Bellatrix waved her wand but she sharply took steps back as if burnt. "What the hell was that?" she moved her wand once again and was blasted to the wall. Draco looked at her in surprise, and then looked at the door. He couldn't help but sigh in relief under his nose. It was good that the old coot wasn't cooped up in his office. But that didn't mean that his Aunt wasn't going to find him, but what did she really want?

"Aunt Bella?" asked Draco slowly and walked towards her. She turned around and faced him with an unreadable expression. "Why are we looking for him?"

"Because the Dark Lord has given you an assignment," whispered Bellatrix and smiled innocently.

"A what?" asked Draco, regret filling him instantly.

"An assignment Draco hasn't the Dark Lord talked with you?" asked Bella as they set off once again; heading towards the Astronomy Tower.

"No, he hasn't," whispered Draco.

"Well, you'll have to do it," said Bella.

"I have to do what?"

"You have to kill Dumbledore."

Draco stumbled upon his footing, but didn't say anything. He had to keep his mouth shut, face emotionless, but inside he was a wreck. What the hell has he got himself into?

* * *

><p><p>

As Harry watched Draco leave him he slumped back to the wall and slid down to the floor. Draco was going to have a baby? But he was a boy. He couldn't have it. He simply couldn't. When did it happen? Or how did it happen? It wasn't like he was a woman. He had everything that represented him to be a man.

Harry racked his hands in his hair and puffed out a breath. He didn't know what he was feeling. He was only sixteen and he was going to be a dad? Something clenched at his heart as the thought passed his mind. He was going to be a dad. He was going to have a family; a real family…if he had the chance. But he would, he thought fiercely, standing up and taking out his wand, he was going to come out of this war whole, without a single scratch on him. And he was going to make sure that Draco was at his side. He had to.

He ran out of the Room and down the stairs towards the Gryffindor Tower. He panted out the password and walked in through the portrait hole and up the stairs towards their dormitory.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" said Ron and sat up quickly in his bed, dropping his book on the floor. Harry didn't answer instead he walked straight to his bed and searched for the map. Where was it? He frantically searched around his bed and the bedside table but found nothing. Then he remembered.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked Ron already walking out of the dormitory.

"Maybe she is in her dormitory?" answered Ron questioningly, following Harry down the stairs.

"We need to find her, and quick."

"Why? Harry, what's happening?"

"I need to check it before I'll tell you anything. Hermione!" Harry yelled Hermione's name once he was in front of the entrance to the girl's dormitories. "Hermione!"

"Coming!" yelled back Hermione, and Harry waited impatiently for her to come down.

"Where is it?" Harry asked frantically as soon as he saw Hermione.

"Where is what?" asked Hermione with a frown.

"The map, Hermione, where is it?"

"Oh," Hermione took it out of her back pocket and handed it to Harry, "Here"

"Thanks," he walked into the Common Room, which was fairly deserted and placed it on the table in front of the fireplace. "_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good._"

"Harry what's happening?" Ron asked as he kneeled beside Harry, Hermione on the other side of his.

"Find me Draco on this map then I'll tell you what's happening," he didn't even realize that he called Draco by his name, but right now, he didn't care.

"Malfoy, but why?" asked Hermione, emphasizing his name, and tugging lightly on Harry's arm.

But Harry didn't answer, he rapidly searched all the corridors, the un-used classrooms, the dungeons, very carefully the Slytherin's Common Room, but he wasn't there. He almost gave up when Ron said.

"There's the git, hold on-" Harry quickly looked at the place Ron was pointing and his heart skipped a beat. He wasn't alone. He saw not-so-familiar names hovering over with Draco's name, but one name caught his eyes; _Bellatrix Lestrange_. A hot raging anger licked at his nerves, making him see red.

"Get as many people from DA," said Harry to Ron and Hermione, still looking at their rapidly moving names. They were heading somewhere, but where? "We need as many people as possible." He searched the map again, looking for Dumbledore's. "Where the hell is Dumbledore?" he mumbled under his breath. Few seconds later he caught Dumbledore's name, right next to him was _Severus Snape. _He had to get there; he had to warn Dumbledore about the Death Eaters.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione alarmed as Harry sprung up to his feet, his wand gripped in his hand.

"The Astronomy Tower."

"Harry!" but Harry was out of the Common Room in no time, leaving Hermione looking after him anxiously. She had a very bad feeling about this. Someone was going to get hurt, and she was hoping it wouldn't be one of them.

"Come on," Ron touched her arm softly, and she nodded. They had people to gather.

* * *

><p>"Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" Snape's voice echoed in the cold night.<p>

Dumbledore was standing in front of the railing, looking out into the cloud filled sky. "I always think about that Severus, but you do realize that the boy cannot do it."

"Albus I-"

But Dumbledore held out a hand to prevent Snape from speaking and tensed up. "Hide, quickly."

Snape waved his wand and he vanished in a second.

Harry instantly knew why. There were people walking up the stairs. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he saw Draco. Harry moved quickly and hid himself under the table that was there. Thankfully nobody saw him. Harry held his breath as he heard what was happening above him.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" it was Bellatrix. Cold shivers run down Harry's spine.

"Bellatrix, always a pleasure of meeting you," Dumbledore's voice was calm and cool.

"I can't say the same about you Dumbledore," sneered back Bellatrix.

"You brought friends too?" Bellatrix only smiled at him. "And you brought Grayback too…hmm….I wouldn't want him this close to my students tonight."

"You are already in your dead bed and you think about of your students' safety. You are a very weird wizard Dumbledore. It's a shame."

"I'm always worried about them. They need protection from people like him," Dumbledore pointed at Grayback. "Though I'd really want you to leave, but it'd be rude of me to ask you to."

"No need to ask, I'm not going anywhere," rasped Grayback, "I'm not going to pass the chance to taste fresh meat."

Dumbledore didn't reply. Harry turned his head upright and slowly, without making a noise, walked closer to the slight opening that would give him a view of what was going on above. He saw Draco was standing at the very back, looking pale and very anxious. Harry fought the sudden surge of running to him and hugging him close, but he dismissed that thought. His wand hand was shaking, and he looked ill. Harry swallowed hard and looked at Bellatrix as she started to walk towards Draco. Dumbledore stayed unmoved.

Harry shifted his gaze back at Dumbledore who watched Bellatrix closely, then as if he could sense it, looked down and his gaze pierced Harry. Shivers run down his spine as he sees the look which Dumbledore was giving him; there was an apology there, and Harry didn't know what it meant.

Dumbledore broke the eye contact as Bellatrix moved again, Harry took a step back so he wouldn't be seen by them anymore, but he could still see them.

"Draco has a surprise for you, Albus," Bellatrix crooned, and Harry didn't like the sound of her voice at all.

"Oh I love surprises," Dumbledore replied cheerfully. He faced Draco fully, "And what would it be my dear boy?"

There was silence. Nobody moved and Harry thought if he didn't breathe now, he'd die. He blew out a soft breath and his heart stopped beating as Draco started to slowly walk towards where Dumbledore was standing. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock as Draco moved his wand-arm up and pointed it at Dumbledore.

His whole body was shaking, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and for a moment he looked like the Draco that Harry had seen him few months ago when he was talking about his childhood. Harry's heart clenched at the sight.

"Draco…" Dumbledore whispered softly and cocked his head to the side, looking anxiously at Draco, as if he was waiting for something.

"Draco, do it," Bellatrix hissed harshly and Draco's arm started to shake harder.

"I-I ca-" Draco's voice caught in his throat.

"Draco, you'll have to do it!"

Harry pointed his wand upward, and at Bellatrix. He didn't know what was happening, or what was going to happen, but he knew that it wasn't any good. He licked his lips and was about to fire a spell when he felt something poke at the back of his neck. He froze. Slowly he turned on his spot, and his eyes widened as he saw Snape standing right next to him wand pointed at him and a finger on his lips, telling him to stay silent, and then he turned around and walked up the stairs.

Harry quickly looked up and his breath caught as he saw Draco's face. He was sobbing freely now, and Bellatrix was screaming himself hoarse telling him to do it now, but what Harry had no idea. Draco's hand slacked on his wand slightly and he was about to give up when.

"NO!" Snape's cold voice boomed through the night and Draco with a gasp took a step back and turned to look at Snape.

Snape was standing seven feet away from Dumbledore, looking at him with without an expression. Harry's heart was beating so fast and hard that he thought his rib-cage was going to break. Snape looked at Dumbledore, and the tension was so high at the Tower that Harry could slice it with a knife if he could.

"Severus," Harry looked sharply at Dumbledore and he felt numbness surrounding him. "Please."

What was Dumbledore pleading for? He had to fight, but instead he was _pleading_? _What was going on?_

Harry looked with his heart in his mouth beating wilder then it ever did. The two men looked at each other and Harry thought they were having a silent conversation, but he dismissed that thought as soon as Snape opened his mouth.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" with a quick swish of his wand, Dumbledore toppled over the railing and dropped down the Tower; the force of the green light blinding Harry momentarily.

Harry's heart stopped beating. Dumbledore couldn't be dead. He simply couldn't. They still had to look for Horcruxes; they still had some works to do. But he was dead. Harry gasped for breath and seemed to come back to his senses as Bellatrix, Snape and Draco, and the other Death Eaters started to descent the stairs. Harry broke into a run after them.

He stunned the last person that was coming down the stairs, and he was glad that the others didn't notice it, because he was sure that he wouldn't be alive for a second now. He ran down the stairs and into the big fight. He didn't know that the school was in a big fight. Harry didn't know that there were still Death Eaters coming in from the Room of Requirement. He couldn't help but think; _what have you done Draco?_

He ran down more flight of stairs and managed to duck just in time as he a spell flew right at him, without thinking a cast a spell at the sender, and had seconds of satisfaction for hitting home, and then running after the main party.

As he rounded the corner he nearly collided with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out. "What happened?"

"Dumbledore's dead," panted Harry, "I don't have much time; I have to go after Snape. He was the one who killed him." And Harry took off. But he didn't hear the words that left Hermione's lips. "_He had done it_."

Harry thought he'd never run this fast in his entire life. He took short-cuts to get to the Entrance Hall as soon as he could. He knew that they were heading out, he just knew. A small part of his emotions filled like they were being snatched away from him, and he didn't know what was happening to him, but he was suddenly started to feel number then he ever felt. But he forced himself to run faster. All thoughts of Draco flying out of his head as he focused on only one person; he had to get to Snape.

Finally he was out of the castle and he could see five dark figures walking fast towards the Hogwarts gates.

"SNAPE!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. "SNAAAAAAPE!"

The figures stopped and turned around. Draco's heart stopped as he saw Harry running at them, his eyes wide and blazing with hatred and unsuppressed anger. His heart stopped beating and he couldn't breathe properly. How could he do this to him? After all he had done to save him, after all the times they had shared together, cherishing each other, this was how he was thanking him? His heart broke into tiny pieces as he heard Harry's next words.

"SNAPE! HE TRUSTED YOU! HE FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!"

"Go." Snape's voice was low, commanding them to leave, but Draco wasn't going to move. The two Death Eaters that were with them, left quickly. A spell passed Draco's head smoothly and he took a fearful step back. He looked at one of the Death Eater who was now running at the full force, because the other one was unconscious at the ground. Draco turned around and saw Harry firing another spell at them. Snape blocked it.

"FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!" another spell. "FIGHT BACK!"

"NO!" Snape bellowed.

"You filthy Half-Blood!" Draco heard Bellatrix mutter under her breath but then she whipped out her wand, murmured something unrecognizable under her breath and fired a spell at Harry.

"No…" Draco whispered under his breath as he saw Harry gasp for breath.

"No," this time it was Snape. Draco's heart beat faster. Harry was hurt and he had to get to him. Snape continued. "He belongs to the Dark Lord." Draco was about to sigh in relief, thinking that it was the end, but Bellatrix fired another unrecognizable spell at Harry and he toppled back and onto the ground.

"No," he whimpered out.

Snape took Bellatrix' hand in his and tugged her towards the gates. "Draco, come," Snape said ones, but Draco didn't listen to him. He started to fast walk towards where Harry lied on the ground. He didn't care that Snape or Bellatrix were going to witness what he was going to do but he didn't care. The only thing he was thinking about was '_Please don't be dead…_'

He dropped to his knees as he was right next to Harry and took him into his arms. A broken sob left his lips and his mouth opened into a silent scream as he saw Harry's pale and bruised face. His head had been cracked open from the fall he just had and blood was pouring out of his head. Draco looked at his blood smeared hand, horrified, then looked down at Harry's face, his heart shuttering to pieces.

"Harry?" he called his name, gently shaking him. "Harry?" he leaned closer and kissed his lips softly. They were unmoving. He rested his forehead over Harry's, and murmured, "Please don't be dead…You promised Harry! You promised! You told me you were, _we were_, going to wait for each other at the end of this whole mess. You can't leave me! You can't leave _US!_ Harry!" He cried out and clutched at Harry's body more desperately. "Please…"

Harry stirred. Draco cried out in shock and looked at Harry's fluttering eyes. "Harry? Talk to me, please…" Harry opened his eyes just a fraction and smiled dazedly at Draco, but Draco didn't have much time to smile at Harry because with a gurgling noise Harry went limp in Draco's arms. Draco looked at him numbly and then screamed at the top of his lungs. "NO!"

Harry was dead.

The mere thought was too much for Draco.

With one final look at Harry's face and then everything turned black for him.

* * *

><p>Three people were surrounding an occupied bed in the hospital wing, looking anxiously at the person who was lying down on the bed, unmoving.<p>

Hermione rubbed at her face tiredly and covered a yawn as she looked down at the watch she was wearing. It was now three am in the morning. She looked at Ron, who was dozing off at the chair next to her and then looked at the person sitting opposite her, on the other side of the bed, looking tired and disheveled.

Draco didn't once move from his place as soon as they brought Harry to the hospital. On the way here he silently walked with them, without uttering a single word, without answering anyone. He silently thanked Hermione for standing right next to him when they walked, because he was sure that he would've already punched Weasley's face off. And he would constantly ask Hermione why was he here, and he'd receive the same answer. Like right now.

"Why is he still here Hermione?" hissed Ron at Hermione heatedly.

"Because he's got to be here Ron, and besides, it isn't our place to tell him where to be," Hermione replied back, "And I'm sure Harry wants him here. Now shush."

Ron huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from all of them.

Draco nodded at Hermione, who gave him a small smile. Draco looked back at Harry and his heart stopped beating. He looked so peaceful, as if he had gone into a big slumber. Madam Pomfrey reassured him dozens of times that 'Mr. Potter is not injured. He is severely injured. He'll wake up in a few hours. Now, please stop shouting at me and calm down.'

And he indeed calmed down. He had exhausted himself to the point of no feelings. He couldn't even feel if someone would try to touch him; He only wanted Harry's touch, and that was it.

He sighed once again and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled his chair closer to Harry's bed and touched his hand softly. They were cold. With a small frown over his forehead he took Harry's other hand and gently placed it under the bed cloth. The other one, that was still clutched it his hand, he started to rub his hand over them slowly, to get some warmth back into them.

"What are you doing?" the Weasel asked him and he faltered. He had almost forgotten that he was still here.

"H-His hands are cold," his voice sounded hoarse, he cleared it once, and continued, "I'm getting them to warm up a bit."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Ron-" Hermione tried to interject but Ron shut her off with a raised hand.

"Why are you even here? Tell me this instant what are you doing here or I'll personally lead you out of here."

"If Harry didn't tell you about it, then it's not place to tell you. I'm not going to break his promise," he looked down at Harry, his eyes starting to well up with tears. He closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Ron, sounding very confused. But before either Hermione, or Draco, could answer Harry stirred. Draco sprung up to his feet, causing his chair to scrap back and topple down.

The three of them surrounded him quickly and waited with ragged breath. Draco was still holding Harry's hand in his and he was waiting for some sort of reaction.

There was a squeeze.

"He squeezed my hand," he mumbled under his breath.

Hermione looked at his face sharply then snapped at Ron, "Get Madam Pomfrey, right now."

Thankfully Ron didn't ask anything, just took off towards Pomfrey's office. Draco licked his lips and got closer and quickly kissed Harry's forehead, just before Madam Pomfrey bustled towards them.

"Move back, move back," she barked at them and they took a step back. "When did he wake up?" she asked as she checked his eyes.

"Just a second ago," Hermione was unsure what to say, but then she added, her cheeks reddening, "He squeezed Draco's hand."

Pomfrey's fussing stopped for a second as she looked at Draco, who looked like a lost child, then turned back to her examining. "At least now we know for sure that he is still alive, but I can't say that he is whole."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco quickly.

"I will give more information when he wakes up, Mr. Malfoy," replied Pomfrey sternly.

Draco bit his lip to prevent himself from asking more questions. He wanted the best for his Harry.

Pomfrey waved her wand once again and Harry's eyes fluttered open. Draco gasped and his eyes went wide. His insides went overdrive, and his stomach dropped a few notches.

"Good to have you back Mr. Potter," said Pomfrey and waved her wand once again, checking him for any abnormal signs. Her frown deepened every second that passed. Draco's eyes were still focused on Harry's face. He was awake. And he was going to live. Draco allowed himself a sigh of relief. He looked at Hermione was looking at Harry too, her face full of anxiousness and relief.

Harry turned his head to the side and looked at Hermione; a small smile graced his lips as he looked at his best friend. "Hey," he rasped out.

"Oh Harry, you've scared me," Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Ron," he said as he looked over at Ron. "Alright there?"

"Never better, mate. Don't ever do that to us again,"

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"Mr. Potter?" Pomfrey said, and Harry slowly turned his face towards her. "How are you feeling?"

Harry frowned. "I don't really know. I just feel heavy and numb." His eyes closed for a second, but then he opened them and looked straight at Draco.

Draco couldn't help but shiver at the look Harry gave him. He couldn't point it out, but there was something weird there. And it didn't look any good. He was about to speak when Pomfrey spoke again.

"Do you remember Ron and Hermione?"

"What?" asked Hermione and Ron, Draco was simply stunned.

"Sure I do," Harry looked confused. "They are my best friends."

"What about him?" Pomfrey pulled Draco closer and waited for Harry to answer.

Harry's frown deepened, and he looked even more confused. "Um…" he started awkwardly. "Hi?"

"Harry," said Draco, "What are you doing? It's me, Draco."

"Like he-"

"Mr. Weasley kindly refrain yourself from speaking," said Pomfrey and looked at Harry and Draco.

Draco took a step closer to the bed and looked down at Harry.

"Draco?" asked Harry now looking puzzled.

"Yeah," breathed out Draco. Then a sudden and cold realization came over Draco and he went completely numb, "You don't remember me, do you?"

Harry looked at Draco apologetically and shook his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked Pomfrey and took a step back from the bed, not looking at anyone. He didn't know what he was feeling. All he knew was to leave the hospital and to never come back. Not when Harry was like this.

"Permanent brain and memory damage, Mr. Malfoy," Pomfrey sighed and looked at Harry, who was still looking at Draco oddly.

"Permanent? What do you mean by that?" now it was Hermione who asked the question.

"It means that he's brain does not remember some parts of his past. In this case, he doesn't remember Mr. Malfoy here."

"But why?" asked Hermione. Draco took another step back.

"Apparently Draco is the most memorized and the most important person in the world."

"And how -how long this will last?" asked Hermione, her voice catching on words.

"Months or maybe years, I can't give exact date."

And there was the silence. Ron looked like he was doing an extremely hard math, Hermione looked on the verge of tears, and Pomfrey was still fussing over Harry, and Draco was still standing there looking at Harry.

"You really don't remember me?" he asked, his voice a mere whisper, but loud for his ears. His throat was tight with emotions.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't," Harry looked genuinely sorry for it.

Draco shook his head, "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

He couldn't take it anymore he turned around and walked out of the hospital wing. He walked as fast as he could. He managed to reach the end of the corridor when someone tugged on his arm and he was engulfed into a tight embrace. He didn't care that it was Granger that was hugging him, he didn't care that every cell of his body was screaming at him to let go off her; he realized, that he needed to be hugged. So he wrapped his arms around her and tightened his hold on her.

Hermione didn't release him until he stopped from shaking. When he did she pulled back and looked at his crest-fallen face.

"Where are you going?" Hermione knew better then to ask him other questions for which neither of them had any answers, because she herself didn't know what she was feeling.

Draco gave her a small crooked smile, though it didn't reach his eyes. "I don't really know somewhere far from here."

Hermione's heart dropped a bit, "Oh…but, what about the baby? Can you afford it when the time comes?"

"Oh yes, I can. Don't worry about it," replied Draco, nodding while he said it.

"Do you have a place to go? Maybe Severus can-"

"He can't," said Draco quickly cutting her off.

"What do you mean he can't?" Hermione frowned.

"The Wizarding World is after his blood," when Hermione still looked confused, Draco sighed and said. "He has killed Dumbledore."

Hermione gasped and closed her mouth, "He actually did it." Her voice was muffled and Draco didn't know if he had heard her right.

"What?" he asked, eyes narrowing down.

"Nothing," answered Hermione quickly and hugged Draco close. "Promise me you'll write to me every single day and promise that you'll be safe and alright?"

Draco let out a shaky breath and said, "I'm not going to promise to write to you every day, but the other two's I can safely say, that yes, I'll be alright and will be safe."

Hermione pulled back and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Don't forget about him, Draco."

"I will never forget him, Hermione. Maybe someday we will meet again, but right now, I'll have to leave."

"You really have to?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, I have to Hermione."

And he turned around and walked down the stairs, without looking back at Hermione, without looking back at anything.

He had left the only person he had grown to…feel some weird emotions that he had never felt. He simply had to leave. Maybe someday he could find a better explanation to do, but for now, deep down he knew that this was the right choice.

He walked out of the Entrance Hall and towards the gates. He turned back ones and looked back at the castle. It was dark, and not as inviting as Draco had remembered it. He licked his lips, shook his head and walked out of the gates, but not before he looked at the Dark Mark at the sky above that was still glistening.

He placed his hands on his stomach and smiled as he thought about the journey he was about to begin.

* * *

><p><em>There are things that will need some answers. You'll find them out in the sequel. Stay tuned to my profile.<em>


End file.
